


It's Not Really Stealing, Honest

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a horny little bastard, Debts owed, Loki is a troll, M/M, Steve has a mission
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve曾经为了救Bucky而发誓效忠于Loki，现在Loki要他干活了：去从某个强大的敌人手里偷回他的宝贝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's Not Really Stealing, Honest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231400) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



谎话精Loki大步踏过绿地，精致的绿色披风下摆在腿边飘荡，悬于汲汲以求阳光的野花之上。他走得抬头挺胸趾高气扬，直至Steve Rogers从后面把他脸朝下扑倒在草堆里。

“该死的，Loki！”Steve怒吼，“别想走！我要知道答案！”

Loki晕乎乎地抬起头。Rogers坐在他的后腰上，膝盖压在两侧。Loki想把他甩下来，不过虽然用的力气不小，可恶的凡人却还是借力把他压得死死地。要摆脱只能念咒语了，但他估计没有这个工夫。

“从我身上下来！”他只能尖叫。

和Rogers在一起的那个男人，Barnes，被称作“Bucky”的，蹲到Loki跟前。追赶Loki时Rogers还记得穿一条裤子，但Barnes就毫不在意，光裸的身体实在令人无法直视……前提是，他没有将一把匕首的刀尖戳到Loki的左鼻孔里。

“早知道我就把你丢在冷冻仓里了！”Loki继续尖叫。对方无动于衷，这条只服从Rogers一个人的猎犬正等待着命令。

“告诉我这是怎么回事。”Rogers又一次问，“没耐心再问第三遍了。”

Loki望天。“难怪我那没有血缘关系的白痴哥哥会喜欢你，”他抱怨道，“你真是一点礼貌都不讲。”

“不希望Bucky给你开第三个鼻孔的话，最好快说实话。”

“好吧，随便了。我本来也打算先带你们去一个更合适的场所再告诉你们的，队长，不过假如你坚持要求，现在也不是不可以。”Loki双手交叠，无视坐在后腰的男人和鼻孔里的刀尖，“我需要你的效力。”

“然后？”过了一分钟，Rogers问。

“然后，你为了找到这个人，已经宣誓效忠我。而我也提供了帮助。”Barnes的表情一点没变，“你忘记了吗？”

“没——有。”Rogers把重音放在“有”字上，“我不喜欢盲目服从，或者被蒙在鼓里。这是什么地方？”

“这里？是Asgard。一处小小的世外桃源，那帮愚笨无知又粗鄙的战士们看不上眼的地方。没有足够的猎物满足他们的嗜血杀戮欲。”Loki开始觉得戳着鼻孔的小刀很碍事了。他用一根手指推开Barnes的手腕。对方想反抗，肌肉都绷的有些发抖，但就算比普通人强壮也无法和神的力量抗衡。刀尖可喜可贺地渐推渐远。

Barnes用另一只手握着一把手枪顶到Loki的脑袋上。

这回，Loki眨了好几下眼睛。“他是把这些玩意儿藏哪的？”

“我也不知道。”Rogers抓住Loki后脑勺的长发，“我来过Asgard，十分震撼，但那时的感觉和现在不一样。现在我好像……”

“感觉好过平常？”Loki说着，没有理会那把枪。至少比戳在鼻孔里的刀舒服点。“被我带过来时你们还冰冻着，队长。因此，尽管我既无时间也无意愿伸出援手，仍然擅自给你们服用了恢复药剂。这对你现在的感觉产生了一定程度的影响……”

“说人话？”Bucky不怎么确定地问。

愚蠢的蝼蚁啊。Loki冒着脑袋挨子弹的危险，转头望向后背上那个复仇者领袖。“我的意思是你们就象磕了药一样嗨着，头脑简单的傻瓜们。”

Rogers那惊恐的表情令Loki咧开嘴。“噢噢？我们真的吃了不该吃的吗？”看到他立刻扫向Bucky的关切视线，Loki就大笑。

“啊，你们真是太可爱了。”Loki说，他开始觉得不舒服了，说不定衣服里粘的灰土也再也洗不掉。“立刻从我身上下去。我耐心有限。”

Rogers眯起眼。“再等一等。已经多久了？”

Loki挑眉。“什么多久？”

男人紧紧抿起嘴唇。“你把我们从冷冻仓里带出来。我们被冰封多久？”

“啊，那个啊，”Loki耸肩，“五百年吧。”

“什么？”

“差不多那么久。对我而言计算时间长短颇无必要。我是神，蝼蚁们，五百年在我的概念里等同于一个小小周末。”

Rogers看起来惊恐万分，但终究还是放开了他。Loki站起来，拍拍浮灰。Barnes则走向Rogers身边，毫无一丝不挂的自觉。他真的，真的是个小可爱。

Loki在自己想太多之前重新将注意力集中到Rogers身上。可爱的床伴他能找到好多，而且还不会随时随地随手掏出各种武器。

“现在，不知两位是否已经问完了所有无聊乏味的问题，我们还有一长段路要走。考虑到我此时的心情，散步不失为排解方法。”

Rogers皱起眉。Bucky看见了，就又把枪对准Loki的脑袋。

“你能叫他别再这么干了吗？”Loki发觉讲话语调中带着不由自主的哀怨，就对自己很生气。

“Buck，没事，他不会伤害我们。”Steve说，一边瞥向Loki，后者叹气点头。

“要是我有那个打算，你也挡不住我。”他指出。

Barnes听了Steve的话放下枪，那种杀手特有的冷血感从他脸上淡去了些许。他有点不自在，不停地转移重心，最后抬头望了Rogers一眼，就上前搂住他的脖子索吻。

Rogers立刻变得通红。“Buck——等等，别——唔唔唔——停——”他努力想把那家伙扒下来，但显然，Barnes并不打算轻易放手。而且他的舌头也似乎很灵巧。Loki大笑，爆笑，狂笑。

那样纠缠了几分钟，Rogers总算得以将手挤进自己和Barnes之间，捂住对方的嘴巴。“Bucky！住手！听话！”他赧然又无奈地看看Loki，“他这是怎么了？药效还没过？”

Loki艰难地擦干眼泪。“不会，”他窃笑着，“那句话怎么说来着，别轻易给孩子尝甜头，不然他们会整天吵着要糖吃。而你，是给了他一整块芝士蛋糕好吗。”

Rogers的表情满足了Loki对于刚才被扑倒在地的报复心。“走吧，”他笑着说，再度迈步踏上草地，招手示意他们跟上，“遵从誓言吧，带着你的爱人，虽然你的生命渺小而微不足道，却有一次无比伟大的冒险在前方等待着。”

这真是一句极好的结束语。Loki心想。精彩绝伦。


	2. Chapter 2

两人跟着Loki走了一个多小时，越过连绵起伏的山坡。当然，之前他们已经把为数不多的衣服穿好了。两个人都没有鞋，Steve光穿袜子，走路百般不便，而Bucky的裤腿有些长，时不时绊着他。他还是没有穿上衣，这一点让Steve颇为心猿意马，不过比起他想给Bucky穿自己的T恤时后者的反应，心猿意马还是比较含蓄的形容。

Loki完全无意帮忙将那位热情如火兴致勃勃的杀手先生从Steve身上拉下来。Loki已经笑得歇斯底里了。

Bucky边走边哼着歌，左手抓着Steve后背的衣服，仿佛只要Steve不是去刀山火海，随便跟他上哪儿都无所谓。那些金属手指持续触碰着背部，令人安心的存在感，Steve便专心致志地盯着Loki。

Loki没有确切地说出想要Steve去什么地方——他猜想，在Loki的心里，带上Bucky只是顺手一举，免得Steve分心思担忧他。现在Steve所知道的只是他们得去为Loki偷回一件原本就属于他的东西。而且Loki不肯说为什么他不自己动手。

就眼下的状况来说，Steve除了配合别无他法。他不喜欢偷窃行为，但毕竟已经许下了誓言。尽管如此，假如Loki是想利用他得到什么东西来伤害地球人，Steve也将很快让他的计划落空。

就算Loki保证那东西不用来伤人，Steve也不信。他不是白痴，相信一个谎言之神这种事只有白痴才做得出来。现在的Steve相信的事情只有一件：如果自己背叛Loki，就会付出代价。

说得坦白点。Loki的意思是，Bucky会为他付出代价。

在他们前方又是一个山头了，一边攀爬，Steve一边看见前方还有无穷群山。这地方真的很美，不过Loki给他们服用的药剂已经失效，美景看起来也没那么引人入胜了。毫无人类生活的迹象。还是应该说，阿斯加德人的生活迹象？

“我们要走多远？”Steve问。他们都有些饿了，周围也没有什么看起来能吃的东西。“还有，为什么你要让我们出现在刚才那个偏僻荒凉的地方？”

“因为那个偏僻荒凉的地方有连接你们中庭纽约地区的传送门。”Loki回答，听起来兴趣缺缺，烦躁不安。Steve本来也不觉得他是那种喜欢长途跋涉的家伙。

Steve停下脚步，Bucky撞到他后背上——然后他大概很喜欢靠着Steve后背的感觉，就索性抱住他的腰了。

“Coulson说我们不会被安置在纽约。”

Loki开始在山顶上兜圈子，一边没精打采地瞥他。“你的意思是？”

“我们被冰了几百年，你还能从纽约把我们带出来？”

Loki懒洋洋地挥手。看他的样子，也不知道是不是被识破了什么谎言。“你以为连接中庭的传送门到处都有？拜托！”他斟酌着，跨过一簇紫色小花花的草堆，然后消失了。

Steve紧张起来。他一紧张Bucky也立马不再趴在他身上，而是握着匕首和枪挡到前面。

“给我。”Steve说，从毫不抗拒的Bucky手里拿过枪。有了武器，他开始小心翼翼地朝Loki消失的地方靠近。Bucky则从另一边走，虽然裤腿很长，踩在草丛里居然也没有声音。

Loki消失得无影无踪。看不出来他去了哪里或者到底是什么东西卷走他的——如果真有“什么东西”的话。Steve有样学样地从那家伙消失的草堆上跨过，凝神屏息极力感知着周围——

——突然他就到了一个堆放着皮革制成的马鞍、其他骑具，并充满清洁剂味道的房间里。

Loki坐在墙边一个箱子上，只顾着检查指甲缝里有没有沾灰，连被Steve用枪指着脑袋都没抬头。

“怎么回事？”Steve问，“我们在哪？”

Loki扁着嘴，一脸嫌恶地弹了弹指甲。“要说怎么回事，就是你穿过了一扇门，从刚才那个荒山野地来到这里。现在你正身处阿斯加德的宫廷养马场，嗯，就是这样。”

“Bucky！”Steve惊呼着回头，却只看见一堵墙，上面装着一套悬挂缰绳用的钩子。他按了按墙壁，墙壁是真的。“送我回去！”

“又是为了什么？”Loki仿佛很困惑。

“Bucky！他一个人在外面！他需要我！”

“需要你干嘛？给他口交？”

Steve猛地转身再度用枪指着Loki。“让，我，走。”

不过，他不再需要征询Loki的意见了，因为Bucky蓦地出现在眼前，抓着匕首摆出攻击姿势，表情又惊又怒。他一看见Steve就扑进他怀里。

“来了啊，”Loki装作松了口气的样子，“他找到门了哟，恭喜。”

“你消失了，”Bucky靠在Steve颈窝里呢喃，“所以我也跟过来了。”

Steve抱住他。“我很高兴你愿意跟着我。”他安抚道，然后抬头瞪Loki。“为什么你不直接告诉我们那里有门？”

“直接说了还有乐趣吗？”Loki摇着头站起来，“蝼蚁啊……真是笨。在这里等着。”

“你又去哪？”Steve问。

“不但笨还很多疑。”Loki转身，摊手，笑嘻嘻。“鉴于我们出现在此地的不合法性，我不太希望你们被仆人撞见，更重要的，是我不能被人发现。因此，众神之父得找个借口把他们派去别处。在这里等着。别出声。别指望原路回去。门已经关了，墙的那头只有大堆马粪。”说完，他就走向出口，身上光点跳跃，慢慢化成一个略微矮小而结实的Odin的模样。

他一走，Steve便放开Bucky，转而双手捧住他的脸，抬起Bucky的下巴笔直地望进他的眼睛。“嘿，感觉还好吗？”他问。Bucky从没听过阿斯加德的传说。他不知道Thor是个货真价实的神——也可以说外星人——，不知道仙宫是真实存在的。Steve不想再徒增他的困惑，就连Thor也同意保密身份。Bucky的生活愈简单，就愈轻松。

但目前这种状况与简单相差了十万八千里，也许是太压抑吧，Bucky双眼瞑暗，甚至有点失神。早先那次欢爱没有使他冷静多少，Steve不由暗骂自己是个精虫上脑的白痴。

“Buck，”Steve试图安抚他，拇指在Bucky的颧骨上来回抚摩。“打起精神，Buck。我还需要你看着背后呢，你得集中注意力跟着我。”

“我尽量。”片刻后Bucky小声回答着，可他的视线还是不住地四处乱晃，不住地瞟过身边全然陌生的一切。就那么几秒钟，他找不到Steve，精神便又一次濒临崩溃边缘。Steve也明白刚才一定吓坏他了。

“你能做到的，Buck。”Steve说，吻着他的额头；Bucky发出微弱的低吟朝他靠，Steve便没有立刻远离，而是吻了吻他闭着的双眼。

Steve不知道他们做的这些事情会在将来对Bucky有什么影响，是正面意义的，还是雪上加霜，他不知道。但木已成舟。在这里他们也只拥有彼此。想到这里Steve又遵从内心地吻上Bucky的嘴唇，他吻得温柔，吻了很久，感觉Bucky终于放松了下来。

等到Loki以Odin的形象再度出现时Steve还在和Bucky亲热，他们耳鬓厮磨着，不时用敏感的舌尖挑逗对方。

“这是要变成日常的节奏啊。”Loki说，“需要我去回避五分钟吗？好让你脱光了插一插他？我们还有点儿时间。”

Steve满脸通红地跳开，Loki斜睨着他们，逐渐恢复成原来的外貌；不过那副趾高气扬的模样很快扭曲起来，险险地抬手夹住距离他眼睛不到一英寸的飞刀。

“他到底要不要栓根绳子？”Loki气冲冲地抱怨。

Steve不理他，只是上前一步伸手示意他把刀还回来。Loki吸着鼻子猛地把刀拍到Steve掌心。“我把仆人们弄走了。这里还有些装备。带你们过来时我也顺便打包了你们的战斗服，并且做了一些必要的升级。”

“是吗？”Steve惊讶地问，Loki后退一步，做了个手势示意Steve先行离开房间。Steve没有反对地走了出去，Bucky紧跟着他。

阿斯加德的宫廷养马场和Steve上次拜访的宫殿一样，华丽壮观宏伟，到处都装饰得美轮美奂。马厩非常巨大，连隔间都比七十年前Steve和Bucky同住的公寓来得大。Steve匆匆扫了一眼以确认安全无虞，随即，目光就集中在对面墙边一张桌子上。

Loki弄来了他们的制服，令Steve高兴的是还包括他的盾牌。等他发现还有Bucky的目镜和口罩时就不那么高兴了。

“如果是我就戴着了。”Loki提醒道，趁着Bucky在穿那套黑衣服，Steve想把目镜口罩藏起来的。他瞪Loki一眼，后者挑衅地微笑。“还想让他能正常呼吸就别藏起来。我做过改良，连带你的头盔一起，你们即将前往的地方可不一定时刻有新鲜空气。”

“哈。”Steve放下口罩，拎起自己的制服。是那件藏蓝色的新版制服，SHIELD的设计成果；弹性绝佳，具有保护功能，坚固结实。似乎Loki增强了它的牢固性，还在袖子里安装了控制开关。“我们要去哪，Loki？”

他看向一间豪华马厩旁的Loki。有一匹美丽的灰马将头探出围栏，Loki带着像是悲伤的笑容，正抚摸那丝缎般光滑的马辔。

“曾经，那个自称为我的父亲的男人，将我逐出阿斯加德。我落进世界树的分支之间。就算用魔法也无济于事，世界树横跨时空生长。最终我拼命在一个和地球同一宇宙的地方着陆，虽然距离了无数光年，虽然那里有很多人——他们非但不象我那样和蔼可亲，还要求我回报他们。”

Steve停下动作；他穿好了制服，双手正捧着头盔。他带着几分探究地注视眼前这个极其自我主义的神，头盔感觉比以往都来得沉重。Bucky则在他后方，完全无视了两人的对话，高高兴兴地往身上塞武器。

“差不多就在这个时候，你进攻了地球？”Steve问。

“是的！何出此问？”Loki露出近乎疯狂的笑容，双眼既明亮又危险。Steve强迫自己不要紧张起来。在这个时候激发Bucky的攻击性太不明智了。

“你要送我和Bucky穿越宇宙从Chitauri人手里偷东西？”

“不是Chitauri。”Loki抚摸着马儿的前额，表情里有某种称得上痛苦的色彩。“没有什么Chitauri了。我要的是创造Chitauri人的东西。”

“什么？”Steve眨眼，“象是机器那种？”

“不，也不是机器。”Loki从马厩边走开，双手垂在身侧握着拳头。“你可以把它当作一个袋子，里面装着肉。它被存放在一个……很象酒杯的匣子里。一种和玻璃很象的材质。”

“袋子。”Steve重复道，“Chitauri是这个袋子创造出来的。你要我们为你偷回来。”

“那本来就是我的！”Loki咆哮，Steve意识到Bucky紧张起来，Bucky，身上的装备足以剿灭一整支军队；Loki似乎也意识到了，克制着情绪用闷闷不乐的口吻说：“那是我的，是别人先从我手里偷走的。我想在灭霸用它创造更多敌人之前夺回来。不能等他找到进入世界树的途径，他会派敌人攻击我的子民。”

“说实在的，我没想到你这么在乎你的子民。”Steve说，“你不是整天叫他们傻瓜蠢蛋么。”

Loki一甩头。“那也是我的子民，我会保护他们，领导他们。别想着来审判我了，队长。完成你的职责吧。带回我的所有物，小心别被逮住了……灭霸不是你能对付的。”

“谁是灭霸？”

“我的宿敌，死敌。”Loki回答，“万物毁灭之神。他夺走别人的生命，折磨他们，奴役他们……”Loki又走回马厩前，看着那匹安静的马儿，“找到他，找到我的宝物，但不要被他发现。”

这不太象是一次任务简介，但Loki的话语听起来那么紧张，还带着似有若无的疯狂，就让Steve明白他能说的到此为止。“我们要怎么到灭霸那里去？”Steve问，“你有别的传送门？”

“完全正确。”Loki扭头朝他笑，“确切地说，是好多传送门。你们将要穿越好几个宇宙时空，没有直达终点的路，更没有一蹴而就的方法。你们得靠自己挖掘了。我会尽量把你们送得远一点儿。”

“怎么送？”Steve又问，他越来越讨厌这个任务了……

Loki大笑，笑得很响，又很刺耳。他打开马厩，敞开了大门，迎来那匹马。一匹巨大无比有着斑点的灰马，长着八条腿。

“要说怎么送，队长，就和你的情人一块骑马去吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

“这是Sleipnir。”Loki宣布道，听起来有点沾沾自喜；他张开双臂抱住了那匹色泽深暗，点缀着斑纹的灰马。除了有八条之多的腿，这马让Steve想到那种叫作“安塔露西亚”的名马，托了科学频道的福，Steve也只知道这一种了。

“Sleipnir会载着你们上路。”Loki告诉他们。

“你认真的？”Steve脱口而出。

Loki阴着脸。“是的，我很认真。我儿子能从秘密捷径带你们绕过世界树，到达灭霸憩息的宇宙。”

“你儿子。”Steve只能傻乎乎地鹦鹉学舌。纽约一战后，他特地去把Loki和Thor的神话传说都看了一遍，但完全没想过Loki生了八脚马的故事是真的。

“他鼻子象你。”Bucky大咧咧地朝Loki微笑，仿佛不把Loki的杀人眼神当回事。

Steve抢在任何不良事件发生前站到两人之间。既然关于这匹马的传说是真的，那么，就他记得的其他神话传说内容，假如那些全是事实Loki就有充分理由痛恨Odin，并且同样有充分理由养成专横独断，不容他人假手的个性。

“谢谢你。”他能说的只有这句话，“我们会照顾好他的。”

Loki打量Steve，似乎是想寻找他虚情假意的破绽，最终，他吸了吸鼻子，转过头。“我准备了食物袋，他会驮着行李和你们俩。不过，Sleipnir是不用马鞍和缰绳的。”

Steve，虽然从没骑过马但很肯定那和骑摩托车相差十万八千里，有些恐慌地望向那平坦厚实的马背。“万一我们掉下去？”

“建议你们最好别掉下去。特别是穿梭宇宙的时候。”Loki仔细地将系有几个巨大皮革袋子的挂绳栓到马的前肩部。

Steve拾起盾牌背在身上。“我们找到你的东西以后呢？有什么能保证我们不被遗弃在银河系的另一头？”

Loki坏笑。“没有。没有任何保证。只除了一点，我没理由让你死。你已经宣誓效忠我，又是我认识的头一个真正愿意遵守誓言的家伙。”他走过来，样子看上去很高兴，动作也很轻盈。“即使你对我的所作所为感到愤怒，试图背叛……我也相信，你会以不违背誓言的方式来做到这一点。那样……很有趣。很滑稽。很愚蠢。”

“也很崇高。”Steve补充。

“你爱怎么说就怎么说。”Loki又掉头走开了。“时间不等人，队长。征途漫长而充满危险。驾驭着我的儿子吧，保护他，找到我的所有物。那也等于是在保护你的地球。”

“你不会用那个东西对付我们吗？”Steve问。

Loki向养马场的大门走去，一边扭头朝他笑了，他已经开始化为Odin的模样，所以Steve看见的是那些银灰色的胡子。“那不是我会用作武器的东西。它太宝贵，我绝不用于战争。至少这句是实话。祝你成功，队长。你和你的小情人。”随着话语声，他走远了。

Steve叹息。“为什么我感觉这件事是个大麻烦？”他自言自语着，回头看看Sleipnir，又愣住了。他和Loki讲话的工夫，Bucky已经骑到那匹八腿马的背上，熟门熟路地双手抓着马鬃，膝盖夹住马身。

“嗨！”Steve叉着腰抱怨，“你凭什么可以坐前头？”

“你自己错过了良机。”

Steve笑着来到马儿身边。Sleipnir打量他，不过还是轻松地站立着，允许Steve握住Bucky的手跳上他的背。Sleipnir长得类似安塔露西亚，但他的个子抵得上一匹巨型贝尔修伦。坐在这宽大而硬朗的马背上，感觉很……奇异。Bucky立刻就往后靠，赖在Steve身上满足地哼哼。

“接下来我们要怎么做？”Bucky问。

“接下来，就希望能真的和Loki说的一样。”Steve低声道，“唔，我们都准备就绪了吗？”他问Sleipnir。他不知道对方是否听得懂英语，完全没有概念。好歹也是神的儿子。

显然，Sleipnir听得懂。马儿喷响鼻子，开始迈步。八条腿突然动起来让那摇摆感有点猝不及防，但马儿走得很稳，于是Steve看着回头对他微笑的Bucky，也笑了笑。

“我以前从没骑过马。”Bucky的笑容消失了，“应该没有。想不起来了。我骑过马吗？”

“没有。”Steve向他保证。他双手搂住Bucky的腰，紧紧抱了他一下。“我也没有骑过。别说八条腿，四条腿的都没有。”

Sleipnir好像对此很满意，他走入一条小道，围栏后有许多小一圈的马儿注视这道灰影，嘶嘶地跺着马蹄。Steve也不清楚它们究竟是担心这匹大马的离去，还是羡慕自己没有这样的好机会。

前方是紧闭的出口处，门的大小足够马匹通过但绝对不是正门。Steve考虑自己要不要下马，Sleipnir却忽然仰起头，门就发出轻响自动打开了。Steve瞪大眼睛都来不及困惑他是怎么做到的。Sleipnir踏上宫外的土地，他发出一声尖锐的嘶鸣，开始疾驰。


	4. Chapter 4

Sleipnir奔跑着。

Steve Rogers过去从没骑过马，眼下这件事之后，他觉得还是没法说自己骑过“马”。因为Sleipnir和普通的马匹相距甚远。他如奔雷一般，风驰电掣，途径的城镇都模糊成影，只过了刹那就仿佛过了光年，时空瞬息万变。

Bucky激动地欢呼，兴高采烈地举起胳膊；Steve生怕他摔下去，紧紧抱着他，却无法压抑自己体内流窜的激荡感。Natasha以前就说他是个爱刺激的家伙，Steve不得不承认这点。他有千万条光明正大的理由上战场，但最能说服自己的还是战斗时，或者现在，体会到的战栗。

好吧，还有前方那个紧贴着自己的身体带来的感觉。不过Steve不让自己继续发散下去了。他们有任务在身，他得为了Bucky尽可能简化这件事。否则只会害得两人没命，也没有什么人来支援。这次真没有了。

五百年。Steve向上帝祈祷，Loki是在捉弄他们。

不到一分钟，Sleipnir就抵达一座规模堪比曼哈顿的城市的尽头，他跳下宽大的阶梯，来到一个豪华码头，码头延伸入环绕Asgard四周的蔚蓝海水里。Sleipnir没有在尽头犹豫，他开始在水面上飞奔。Bucky的笑声十分动人。

水的尽头象是一望无际的夜，灰色大马没有停步，他继续奔跑，马蹄踏破了星尘。然后，周围又变了。

不像他们那时突然进入马厩，也没有刚才在城市穿梭那么快。肯定是有很长一段距离。Steve感觉紧贴嘴巴，鼻子和眼睛的面具边缘象是有什么东西抵挡着外界似的。接下来是一片漆黑。唯有Sleipnir的灰色皮毛闪着暗光。

Bucky回头看他，长发披散。他带着目镜和口罩，好像很困惑似地要把它们解下来。Steve抓住他的手。“别，Buck。戴着。我觉得这里没有空气。”Bucky很迷糊地嗯了一声，看向Sleipnir。Steve又说：“我觉得他不需要空气。”

Sleipnir仰头，大概是表示赞同吧，环境又变了。他在往下跳。Steve失重得胃都堵在了喉咙口，那匹大马才踏足坚固的土地，旋即飞奔起来。

他们在另一个世界了。头顶上，整个星系都是Steve见所未见的，周围的风景也与之前不一样。

这里又暗，又阴，又冷；冰雪盘踞在岩石上。没有任何的绿色植物，就算Loki事先加强过制服，Steve也能感觉得到这里彻骨的极寒。

前方出现几个蓝色皮肤的巨人，双目赤红，暴怒地瞪着他们。Sleipnir尖啸，如同挑衅，巨人们也跟着嘶吼起来，边逼近边从身上长出冰刺。Sleipnir低下头，笔直地朝他们冲去。

Bucky毫不犹豫。Bucky双手拔出枪，举在Sleipnir头上射击。他在奔速丝毫不减的马背上射杀霜巨人，子弹穿破冰层打进蓝色躯干中，流出同样是蓝色的血液。Sleipnir兴奋地尖啸。

很快他们已经穿过那群人，Sleipnir跳入一道深深的溪谷，将还立在原地的霜巨人远远甩在身后。

后方有东西破冰而出，对他们穷追不舍。Steve回头，看见一只大得可以一口吞下Sleipnir的怪兽，迈着笨拙的、熊一般的步态，却有和Sleipnir相匹敌的速度。

“拜托你再快一点儿！”Steve大喊，开始判断从什么轨道丢出盾牌还能接回来。

Bucky也回头看那只怪兽，他好奇地咕哝着，抬起腿，以一种非凡的柔韧性——Steve告诉自己，不可以再想入非非了——转过身，突然就和Steve面对面地坐在他的大腿上，两人的腰臀都贴在了一起。

Steve还是没能抗拒住地想入非非了。

Bucky靠在他身上，下巴抵着他的肩，对准后方怪兽大张的嘴巴和眼睛开火。Steve抱住他，努力感知周围有无其他敌人。

怪兽大叫，突如其来的痛让它摇晃着脑袋停下脚步，长尾巴拍打崖壁，震下了碎石。Sleipnir在山谷中的一处拐弯，跃过一根冰棱——再低一点点，尖端就要刺破他的肚子了。

Bucky挺直腰，长发四散，曲起胳膊枪口向上靠在脑袋两侧，凝视着Steve。他离得那么近，即使隔着一层目镜Steve也能从他的眼睛里看到笑意。

“干得漂亮。”Steve咧开嘴。

Bucky的回应是在他大腿上磨蹭碾压。Steve倒抽一口气，他就笑得更开心。

四周再一次变幻起来，重回黑暗和阴冷，甚至比他们刚才离开的地方有过之无不及。Steve还在动脑筋怎么让Bucky安全地转回身去，蓦地，他们进入全新的领域，他大吃一惊差点自己都从马背上摔落。

那是个充满喷射火焰和爆浆的地方，Sleipnir在熔岩表面飞奔，马蹄下火舌飞舞。到处冒着烈焰喷泉，火雨如注，Steve几乎敢说岩浆里还有人痛苦地嘶喊着往外爬。

Bucky抱紧他，惊恐得浑身都在抖。Steve也死死箍住他的身体。方才的亢奋都消退了。Loki说他们要穿过与世界树相连的时空，走一条捷径，至少Steve是这么理解的。世界树连接九界，绝大多数，Steve都从没听说过。毕竟三十年代里北欧神话也不是必修课……尽管如此，他记得有霜巨人，也记得这里。Hel。罪人死后的归属。地狱。

他把Bucky带到地狱来了。

“快带我们出去！”他冲Sleipnir喊道，马儿长嘶一声。Steve不愿相信这里是真的地狱。他根本不愿这么想。但倘若Bucky有了类似的念头……Bucky已经经受过地狱折磨。Steve不会让他再次目睹。

Sleipnir保持原来的速度在熔岩上奔驰。Steve将Bucky的脸埋在胸前，反复对他保证这只是个游戏，是一个搭建装饰出来的地方，他们立刻就能出去了。Steve都不知道Bucky还能不能听懂他的话，能不能分辨他的声音。Bucky哆嗦着，抱着他，幸好没有四处看，所以也没有看见火焰里承受永久灼烤的人形，或者怪叫着从上方掠过的有翼魔物，乃至某个身穿绿衣的女人，半身雍容美丽，半身腐烂崩坏；女人对Sleipnir打了个招呼，嘴角上扬，犹如一个带着爱意的、扭曲的微笑。

Sleipnir跑进一堵火墙，接着，第三次，他们进入了虚无的空间。Bucky已经在Steve怀里哆嗦着软成一团。“我们得停下来！”Steve对马儿说，“到有空气的地方去！我们必须停下！”Sleipnir的一只耳朵摇了摇，就载着两人来到某处。那是个悬崖，底下有旷阔而荒芜的山谷，橙色的天空尽头是墨绿色。岩石灰蒙蒙的。Sleipnir停步，甩甩头，不耐地用马蹄刨着地。

一边心里祈祷着马儿别丢下他们跑走，Steve一边抱着Bucky下马。怀里的Bucky软绵绵的，惊吓过度之后封闭的模样，Steve只见过他这样没几次，他痛恨Bucky这样，Bucky受了太多折磨，心智只能承受一定程度的压力，否则就会不顾一切地崩溃；在崩溃边缘，他的生理机能选择暂时性关闭，以防止他彻底疯狂。

骑着一匹八腿马跑进地狱显然就是“太他妈压力山大”了。

Steve将Bucky放倒在平地上，先摘下自己的头盔试着呼吸，然后取下Bucky的目镜和口罩。Bucky半闭着眼，朦胧失神，显然对周围一切都无知无觉。

Steve躺到他旁边，让Bucky感受自己身体的触碰。“嗨，Buck，醒一醒。你做了个噩梦，没事的。甜心，我就在这里。”他脱了手套摸摸Bucky的脸，继续低声呢喃，“我就在你身边，我发誓。这里很安全。醒一醒，Buck。和我说说话。”

Sleipnir慢慢踱过来，脑袋下垂；Steve抬头看着他，看着他将柔软的唇部贴到Bucky的眉间，口唇间，轻轻吹了一口气。

Bucky眨着眼睛醒了。“Stevie？”

Steve决定不告诉他刚才Sleipnir做了什么。“嗨，你感觉怎么样？”他高兴地说，“睡得舒服吗？”

Bucky皱眉，怏怏不乐。“不舒服。讨厌的梦。不喜欢那些梦。”他坐起身体左右张望。“又他妈怎么了？”

Steve退却半分。“唔，别管那些了吧。我们有任务，还记得吗？”

Bucky看看他，耸肩。“听你的。”他说，站起来摸Sleipnir的鼻子，后者看起来很喜欢被Bucky摸。

Steve也站了起来，去检查马匹身上的行囊。兴奋之情已经烟消云散，他觉得饿了，而且他知道Bucky的食欲和他差不多。打开第一个皮革袋子，里面装满着马饲料。可以理解。他打开第二个，还是装满马饲料。

“靠，混蛋啊。”他抱怨。典型Loki会做出来的事。只想喂饱自己的儿子，部下就挨饿吧。Steve翻来覆去试图找到一点儿人能吃的东西，然后就找到另两个包包，一大一小。

里面都不是吃的。大的一个装有某种无法辨识的金属，还有一张写着漂亮草书的纸条：

有钱能使鬼推磨。

记得千万要低调，

否则饭还没吃饱，

就招致飞来横祸。

Loki

好吧，撇开其他不谈，这个应该能让他们在有条件的地方买到食物。起码Loki还是为他们考虑了一点点。略微放下心来，Steve打开第二个小一点的包包。

装满保险套，还有润滑剂。

Steve整个人变红了，赶在Bucky意识到之前，他把这个包包塞进行囊的最底下。


	5. Chapter 5

——————————

 

Steve已经在Sleipnir背上坐得屁股都发麻了。马儿穿越时空和宇宙，有时候他们途经的只是一片虚无，除了马蹄下扬起的尘埃外什么都看不见。

生怕一闭眼就会不知道被带到什么地方去，Steve始终醒觉。Bucky却似乎没有这样的心思。Steve不知道他是把这一切奇形怪状的经历都当作一场梦，还是在他心里只要不是HYDRA就完全不值得担心，总之他趴在Steve背上睡着了，两条胳膊松松垮垮地环着Steve的腰，仿佛很信任Steve绝不会让他坠落马下。

Bucky当然没有信错人。Steve死死扣着他的金属手腕，大力得连手套里的指关节都泛白。

Sleipnir的步态变了，昭示他又将从此地穿梭到另一个鬼地方。就算Bruce和Tony都在这里，Steve也不敢保证他们能想得出个中奥义。

周围有一瞬变得全黑，紧接着他们就到了一座有着洁净整齐的大街以及优雅建筑的城市里。楼房高耸入云，比纽约任何高楼都要高，却又如同蛛丝般纤细飘渺。路上没有任何车辆，人们要么步行，要么乘坐那种和建筑风格类似的、没有噪音的飞行工具。如果Steve没有重担在身，他简直想停下脚步画一画这番风景。

高大的马匹减缓奔跑的速度，开始踱步了，喷着气把头甩来甩去。周围好像也没人觉得八腿马是个新鲜玩意儿，他们大多数都是粉红或者蓝色皮肤，还有很多与地球人迥异的特质。

似乎已经到了目的地。Sleipnir的表达方式就是蹲坐着，把两人都背上摇晃下来。

他们跳到地上，Bucky已经警惕地双手各握一把枪。Steve赶在他决定射击前按了按他的肩膀。“放松，Bucky。我觉得这就是Sleipnir能送我们到达的尽头了。”他看看Sleipnir，还是不确定这匹马有多聪明，不过既然是Loki的儿子……“我说的对吗？”他问。

应该算是在回答吧，Sleipnir抬头，低头，接着转动脖子去咬背上的行囊，神乎其技地打开一个，吃了起来。

Bucky看向四周。“这是什么地方？”他问。

“不知道。”Steve说，“不过我们应该能找到一艘飞船。”这里的交通显然都是靠飞，Tony会爱死这里的，或者直接就开始自吹自擂，表示自己能设计得更出色之类。

不知道该从哪儿找飞船，也不知道这里有没有能顺利沟通的人，Steve向前走去。Bucky立刻跟在他旁边。让Steve吃惊的是Sleipnir也跟上来了。的确，Loki没说他载着他们到终点以后就会停在原地。Loki没说的可不止这一件事。

“每个人看起来都好好玩。”Bucky说着。他好奇地左看右看，表情平静甚至有些高兴。明明他们身处外星，被——呃——很多外星人包围，Bucky却毫不困扰。这让Steve很大程度上定下心来。Bucky不再是坠落雪山前的Bucky了。七十年来他遭受的痛苦和折磨使他的心智和情感变成了一个孩子。但他没有遗忘任何属于冬兵的部分。如果他自觉周围没有危险，那么起码目前来说，他们是安全的。在这个问题上Bucky的本能比Steve更加优秀。

“抱歉，打搅一下？”Steve对一个粉红色皮肤的……应该是女人的路人说。大概……是女人吧。

不管是女人还是什么，她和颜悦色地笑了笑，然后回答了一串发音复杂根本不象人话的东西就走开了。

Bucky皱着眉，歪了歪头。“我听不懂。”他说。Sleipnir低嘶一声，好像表示同感。

Steve叹气。“不管是什么语言，总之不是英语。”他把Bucky和马带往附近一幢看起来不是酒吧就是圈养着动物的楼房。“我真不知道Loki指望我们怎么完成任务。”

他走近时大门就消失了，再往里走，他发现里面的确是个酒吧，坐满各种各样非人生物。

只有一个人例外。一个金发年轻人，穿着红色外套，饮料端在唇边，突然就呆住了，他惊讶的眼睛紧盯Steve标志性的美国队长制服，一副深深震撼心潮澎湃的样子。

那人从椅子里跳起来，飞跃餐桌时不小心脸朝下摔趴，然后他立马又跳起来，冲到Steve跟前。

“美国队长！”他用英语激动地叫喊，“哇哦哦哦哦！你是美国队长！我船上有你的漫画！就知道你肯定是外星人！”他快步越过Steve身边往外看，Bucky和Sleipnir好像都忍不住想笑，不过沙金色头发的男人不管其他，只是激动地东张西望。

“你把猫王一起带来了吗？”他问。


	6. Chapter 6

Peter Quill和他的伙伴们称之为“家”的那艘飞船，虽然看上去很小，内里却布置得相当得体。

不过要挤进一匹八腿马就没法继续得体下去了。

“谢谢你请我们上船，还介绍朋友给我们。”Steve礼貌地说。就Steve所见，Peter是人类，但他的伙伴却都是别的物种。

Gamora是个绿皮肤女人，头发好几个颜色，脸上还有些凹陷的条纹。她身上携带的武器之多连Bucky都开始嫉妒了，冷静和果断则让Steve想起Natasha。她礼貌地欢迎Steve的到来，不过似乎不肯将视线从Bucky移开——后者抱着膝盖坐在角落一把椅子里，一副打定主意不去管身边任何事情的模样。看上去，她也不太想放开剑柄。

她旁边则是个身强体壮人高马大的外星男子。他完全没有毛发，但体表有凸起的图案，繁复精致。看起来是很美，只不过Steve不太确定那是天生的还是后天修饰上去的。Peter介绍说他叫Drax。Drax同样用很挑衅的眼神凝望Bucky，使得Steve很担心Bucky会不会紧张起来对他出手。现在，Bucky似乎很安静，也似乎是太茫然无措而索性又把自己封闭起来。Steve完全不晓得是哪一种，也不敢放下正在进行中的对话，去看他怎么样。

第三名伙伴是一只名叫Rocket的浣熊，如果没有刚刚骑着八腿马横穿宇宙的经历Steve会相当不安，更何况，第四名伙伴还是一棵盆栽，名叫Groot。

“嘿！那是我的荣幸！”Peter说着，“是说，你可是美国队长！能到这里来大家都兴奋极了！是不是伙计们？”

“管我什么事？”Rocket问。

“别对我说三道四！”Drax咆哮，眼睛还是盯着逐渐反应过来的Bucky。

“他就象你说的Kevin Bacon那样是个英雄？”Gamora问。

“I am Groot。”盆栽发出尖细的声音。

“瞧见没？”Peter咧开嘴笑了，“他们和我一样高兴呢。”

“我不高兴。”Drax反驳道，投注在Bucky身上的视线变成货真价实的敌对，“这个带着武器的家伙在酒吧里瞧了我半天，我知道他在评估我的力量和弱点。他看我的样子好像准备要较量一下！”

“呃，对，他是经常那样子，”Steve思考着如何回应，“但他不是故意的。”

“不，他就是故意的。”Gamora表示反对，“他显然就是个战斗狂人。”

“他啊？”Peter说着指指Bucky，Bucky又进入无视一切的状态，只管用手指去拨弄墙上的木质横栏。“他那样纯洁无害，你们看看他！看看他的脸！”Peter一把搂住Bucky的肩膀，用手挤着Bucky的那边脸颊，自己的脸则贴到另一边，做出相同的鬼脸。“你们怎么能觉得这样一张脸很危险？”

Steve紧张起来，等待Bucky突然爆发，大开杀戒。

“你是个白痴，Quill。”Rocket说。

“I am Groot。”Groot表示同意，正巧Sleipnir踱到他跟前，好像打算啃食他，“I am Groot！”Groot尖叫起来。

好半天，才结束这场鸡飞狗跳。

——

“那么。”晚些时候Peter开口了。彼时他们已经都在飞船下方围着一张桌子坐着，只除外没法爬梯子的Sleipnir。Rocket把惨遭啃食的Groot盆栽抱在大腿上。Gamora与Drax还瞪着Bucky，至于Bucky，Bucky继续无视他们，脑袋靠在Steve肩上昏昏欲睡。“你们为什么来这儿，Cap？”

但愿这些人能帮上忙。“我们被一个名叫Loki的阿斯加德人派来，”Steve老实地说，“去找个叫灭霸的，取回Loki被偷走的物品。”

Steve不知道灭霸是谁，但其他人的反应让他立刻明白，那绝对是个危险异常的人。Gamora整个僵住了，微微抬起下巴，身体紧绷。Peter和Rocket看着他，张口结舌。

“I am Groot？”Groot问。

Drax一拳砸向桌子，双眼发亮。Bucky被惊醒过来，发出迷糊的咕哝声。“终于！我们要找到那个刽子手！我要为我的妻子和女儿复仇！”

Rocket把脸埋进双手，发起牢骚：“又要和上次一样玩掉半条命了，是吗？”

“I am Groot！”Groot赞成。

Steve活动了一下肩膀，减轻那份压抑感。“你们听说过那个人？”

Peter揉着后脑。“唔，没错。”

Gamora苦笑。“去找灭霸无异于找死。我的父亲会打败你，将你碾灭成灰。哪怕你和Kevin Bacon一样伟大。”

“你父亲？”Steve诧异地重复道。

她的脸扭曲起来。“他把自己当作是我的父亲。他抓走我，把我弄成现在这个样子。那实在是……令人不悦的往事。”

Bucky推推Steve的肩膀。“Stevie，我什么时候才会醒？”

突然，不管什么会谈都可以置之不顾了。Steve转过身面对友人，抬手拂去Bucky的脸上的乱发。“你说什么呢，甜心？你本来就醒着。”

Bucky的表情很困扰。“可是我们……我看到了不该存在的东西，到了不可能存在的地方。人们都长得不像普通人。我不知道这是不是睡着了，是不是梦魇。我想醒过来。”

发生的事情让他无法理解，无法用受过伤的大脑去消化吸收。Steve搂住他，Bucky就靠在他胸前啜泣了一声。

Steve看向Peter。“有地方让他躺下吗？”

Peter点头。“有，我们后舱有折叠床。”

Steve将Bucky带过去。“会没事的。”他边说边给Bucky掖紧被子。这几天Bucky睡得比Steve多，但恐怕睡眠质量都不怎么样。“我知道，这些事看起来都很奇怪，但我相信我们找到了新朋友。还有，我就在你身边。无论如何我都不会丢下你的。”

Bucky朝他露出了笑容。“你保证吗？”

Steve轻抚他的脸颊。“我保证。”

Bucky睡着后Steve又陪了他大概二十分钟才回到桌边。Peter的伙伴们刚巧结束一番激烈争执。

“那么……”Peter笑嘻嘻地，“嗯……还好吗？”

“滚蛋，”Rocket大喊，“我要知道那个有劣质铁胳膊的老兄是怎么回事！他前一分钟还让Gamora和Drax紧张得要死，立马就哭着闹着要妈妈？”

“我没有紧张。”Drax说，然后纠结地看着Peter，“我也不知道你们这一种族还能让男人生孩子。你是不是已经有很多小孩，还不敢告诉我们？”

Peter眨眼。“啥？”

“回到正题！”Rocket打断他们，“快说！”

Steve叹气。他不意外会被问到这个，但他并不打算将Bucky所有不可告人的过去都公之于众。他只想让Gamora和Drax不再把Bucky视为威胁。

“Bucky是我最好的朋友，”他告诉他们，至于也是爱人这种事就果断保密好了，“他被某些……家伙抓住，被他们摧残并改造成武器。我把他救了出来但他们已经严重损伤他的大脑，所以他要么象一把武器，要么就象个孩子。”他希望他们能接受这样的解释。

所有人都接受了。“唔哦，”Rocket说，“好耳熟啊。”Gamora也点头。

“一颗孩子的心。”Drax纠结着，“对战士而言真是悲惨。”

“对他……好一点，”Steve请求他们，“他被吓坏了。”他又看向Peter。“我并不打算直面那个灭霸，只要取回Loki的东西然后带Bucky一起回家就好了。”

“这个，”Peter委婉地说，“你瞧，就算间接吧，和灭霸做对也很危险的，你总得有点非常优渥的奖励来刺激别人帮忙啊。”

Steve把Loki给他们带着的钱袋摊开在桌上。“我有这个。”

其他人呆呆地，瞪大眼睛盯着钱袋。

“I am Groot。”Groot低声说。

“至少值这个数，”Rocket也说，“没准还值更多。”

Peter抬头，露出牙齿，笑了。“美国队长，听候您的差遣！”


	7. Chapter 7

————————————————————

    Bucky从刚刚睡过的折叠床上爬下来，揉着眼睛，打着呵欠，步履蹒跚。飞船的轰鸣在脚下只是细微的震颤感，他懒得穿靴子和沉重的防弹制服，所以就光着脚。

    Steve在他上铺位置的折叠床睡觉，绿皮肤女人则在对面。他能确定那女人是绿色的，也深信那很不正常。可就是不知道出问题的是自己还是对方。

    脑中迷雾比往日更甚，他拼命想要思考出头绪，却感觉思维迟缓得犹如深陷沼泽，昏沉得仿佛被瘴气笼罩。一切都太“不对劲”，太超过Steve给他的安排了——Steve的安排向来让各种事情不那么出人意料，容易应对。

    至少Steve在这里。不像上次，他将一把小刀扎进某个有着温和声音的朋友的掌心后，又跳出窗去攻击一个穿金属盔甲的朋友，和另一个长发的朋友。当时他没把他们当作朋友，只觉得是自己无法理解的威胁，还在阻止他找到Steve。后来才意识到那是朋友们……他对自己的所作所为感到很难过。

    如今，Steve说这些人也是他的朋友。他信任Steve。他喜欢Steve。他想要Steve。他会努力与脑中的迷雾抗争并让Steve快乐。Bucky不喜欢Steve难过时眉间的皱纹。每次Steve难过都是Bucky的错。可他也每次都记不起来是为什么了。

    他慢慢走进昨晚那个有桌子的房间。是昨晚吗？他找不到窗户看外面，也怀疑就算能看见也无济于事。现在，这个房间是空的，只有那棵盆栽放在桌子中央，不断扭动着。它——他？——挥舞枝条，叽叽喳喳地向一匹没有可供攀爬的手脚，却还试图从梯子上下来的大马反复叫嚷“I am Groot！”

    “I am Groot！”Groot愤怒地尖叫。

    “呼呼。”Sleipnir鼻子喷了一声。

    Bucky把脑袋歪向一侧。他听见了别的东西。大脑虽然无法正确组织思绪，却隐约让他理解了些什么。

    “ _I_  
      混蛋蠢驴

    “ _am_  
      敢来骚扰我

    “ _Groo_ t！  
      就要你一辈子受尽痛苦折磨。”

    Sleipnir伸出一条腿，小心地踏在梯子的下一级上，然后再往下迈第二条腿，嘶嘶地作出回应。

    “ **你是盆小沙拉** 。”

    Groot死命挥舞枝条，就算叶子再多估计也得全掉光了。

    “ _I_  
      你这凄惨的

    “ _am_  
      不明来历的小杂种

    “ _Groot_ ！  
      滚远点！”

    Sleipnir又往下迈一级，鼻孔对着那盆栽扇动。

    “ **你他妈才杂种** 。”

    Bucky转身回床上去了。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

从控制台下来回到船舱主体区的Peter仍兴奋得有些忘乎所以。美国队长正在他飞船上。美国队长还活着。

如果抛开被冰冻了几十年的事实，美国队长还比他年轻个十来岁呢。

当然那一点无需多虑。Peter的迷弟之心不在乎年龄差。他和美国队长交朋友啦！没有什么能够胜过这一条！他……

Peter踩着舱底，停下了脚步。“为什么Groot有一把合他尺寸的小型火箭炮发射器？”

Rocket没有从自己正忙碌的手工活里抬头。“因为那匹该死的丑马。”他说。Sleipnir仿佛缩在角落生闷气的样子——所谓角落，已经算是一半的空间了，他发出很屈辱的低嘶声，而Rocket回头冲他吼道：“我才不管你妈说你有多好看，小心我用尾气排放管塞住你妈的嘴。敢咬Groot就把你轰成肉末！等你变成肉末才叫好看呢！”

Peter重温到那种和队友们初遇时的头痛。“你不能在飞船上组装火箭炮发射器！墙壁会被打出洞的！”

Rocket依然懒得抬头。“你在暗示Groot打不准？”

Groot瞪他，咆哮说：“I am Groot。”

就在这时，美国队长也走了进来，背后紧跟着他那位呆呆傻傻的同伴。Peter一下子笑开了，压抑着尖叫的冲动回了一下头对Groot狠狠地说了句：“别对那匹马开枪！”随后便转身走向美国队长。他笑得脸都快成两半了，一路走一路不断绊到椅子和Drax两条伸直的腿。

“别他妈兴奋到把‘冰淇淋’喷在内裤里，Quill。”Rocket窃笑。Peter拍打他的后脑。

“为什么他内裤里有冰淇淋？”Drax问，“不科学。不会立刻洒出来吗？”

Peter对他们都置之不理。“Cap！你睡得怎么样？你朋友呢？”

“我睡得不错。”Cap说，“谢谢你。”他回头看去。“可惜Bucky的状况很差。”

Bucky——这名字很熟悉，但Peter一时想不起来——看他的眼神好像是冰冷的死光。“这个房间里的东西够我用四十七种方法杀了你。”

Peter呆愣住了，而Drax坐起身体，饶有兴趣的样子。“四十七？我只想得出三十八种。过来，幼儿脑的大家伙，坐下跟我讲讲哪四十七种。”

Bucky打量Drax片刻，绕过Cap和Peter，慢吞吞地走到Drax那里去了。

Cap看起来很头痛。“很抱歉。”

“他是认真在思考怎么杀了我？”Peter问。

Cap又皱起眉。“唔，是的吧？不过没有恶意……”

Peter考虑了一会儿。“呃啊，真伤心。”他立刻转移话题。“嘿，得告诉你，我们正在飞往灭霸的领土，Gamora说再过一天左右就到了。这路程真是长啊。”

“你有想过到了以后的计划？”Rocket边将两个部件拧在一起边发问。Groot看着他，榴弹发射器就放在花盆的边缘。Sleipnir开始悄悄朝他们俩靠近。

“我有计划！”Peter大叫。

“说说是怎么个计划？”Rocket问。

“会有的！”

Rocket又抓起一个零件。“没时间给你想计划了。”他指出，“你确定不要我来出主意？”

Peter脸红了。再这样下去，美国队长会把他当傻瓜的。“我是船长，这飞船也是我的。在我都没遇见你们之前好久开始，我就自己想计划了！”

“所以我们认识的时候，你的脑袋被悬赏四万块？”Rocket反问，还是头也不抬。

“哎，”Cap说，“Sleipnir？”

Sleipnir靠近他们了，他伸出脖子，用两片长而灵活柔韧的嘴唇去蹭Groot。Groot尖叫着“I am Groot！”，抓着火箭炮发射器，以差点把花盆都掀下去的速度扭过身，抬起枪口，开火。

结局可想而知。


	9. Chapter 9

Peter在仅存的一点儿空间里来回暴走，脸色几乎跟外套一样红了。“该死，该死，该死！”他怒吼，“我告诉过你们！告诉过你们！不是吗？我就知道！”

抱着胳膊，Steve靠在舱壁上看着他们。狭小的控制舱里只有三个座位。Gamora坐在驾驶席上，众人上来时她还一直在负责监视。Rocket坐在她旁边，腿上摆着Groot盆栽。Drax坐在他们正后方的椅子里。Bucky窝在Drax大腿上，和他一起无视了其他人，有些生硬地介绍随身携带的碳纤维匕首。Drax似乎惊为天人。Steve都不晓得自己看到这一幕是什么心情。

“冷静，”Rocket说，“只是一个小破洞。”

Peter夸张地扼住喉咙好像快死了一样，“不是一个小破洞好吗。直通宇宙，让空气都跑光了，差点害死我们所有人。因此那绝对不是什么小破洞！”

“哦哦哦，对同一事物进行不同描述而已。”Rocket讥笑他。

Peter用一根手指指着他。“闭嘴，毛球！”

“你叫谁毛球？”

Peter不理他，又指着Groot。“你——你的准头太差了！”

“I am Groot！”

Peter转身指向Sleipnir，Sleipnir正蹲坐在排气管旁边，象一块圣诞火腿，八条腿和口鼻都被各色各样的胶带捆绑起来了。“你这个混蛋！再去啃Groot，我就把你从排气管丢出去！”

Sleipnir看看那个绝对容纳不下一匹马的排气管盖子。

“先把你大卸八块！”

Steve叹气。这样吵闹无济于事。“接下来应该怎么办？”他问。

“我们必须降落，”Gamora回答，“并在破损继续扩大前修补好它。”

“要去哪儿？”

她敲打计算机键盘。Steve有些惊讶，他们怎么没有JARVIS那样的AI呢，明明已经在科技都要比地球发达的宇宙里了。不过就他所知，AI会被当作一种奴隶制度的。

“这儿。”Gamora说，屏幕里出来一个褐色的，旁边都是标注的星球，“英仙座。”

“哇，那地方是个垃圾场。”Rocket抱怨道。

“那是唯一一个够我们飞过去又不会直接惊动灭霸的星球。”Gamora说，“我不希望被他发现。”

“英仙座。”Steve喃喃道，“这样吗？外星球也会以希腊神话里的英雄命名？”

“你说什么呢？”Rocket问，“Perseus翻译过来应该是Badoon语‘我们先在这里小过便，所以这是我们的地盘’。率先抵达那星球的家伙绝对是个混球。”

Steve眨眨眼。“好吧。”他看向Peter。“为什么这里的人都能说英语？你教他们的？”

Peter异常骄傲自豪。“是的啦。都没别人懂，所以就变成我们的暗号一样。”他顿了顿。“好吧，Reaver人也懂。Rigel Prime里关的几个妓女也懂，嗯，还有Talus Aquila4的监狱警卫，外加一些囚犯。很多囚犯。反正被关在talus Aquila4也没什么别的好做。”他皱起眉。“我猜，如果地球派人出访这里，一定会大吃一惊。”

“好。如果没有别的方案，我们就去那里。听你指挥，星爵。”Steve看见对方蓦地喜形于色，忍不住笑了。

他觉得这是一支很棒的队伍。他们的确都有些怪毛病，不过这类事情不管什么好的团队都不能免俗。或许，等他还了Loki的情，可以和Bucky加入他们。反正也不能就那样贸贸然地回地球。

他看向他的爱人。Bucky还窝在Drax大腿上，脑袋靠着那家伙强壮的胸；Drax正在用简单明了足以让Bucky迷糊的大脑理解的方式，跟他说着什么。

“然后，敌人被你打穿肚子，还在尖叫的话，你就立马把手伸进去，握住他的心脏。记得要抓紧了，一把挖出来给敌人的同伙看。他们总是会吓得半死，可有趣了。”

“有趣。”Bucky认真地回应。

说起来，Steve心想，还是和Bucky再弄一艘飞船吧。


	10. Chapter 10

Perseus上光线昏暗，空气冷得叫人有些难受，一片粗砺的不毛之地。整个星球就是一座城市，房屋低矮结实，上方则都是空间站和飞机棚之类。

至少这儿有空气，尽管闻起来油腻腻的。站在破飞船的阴影里，Peter看向队友和乘客们。“好了，托Rocket，Groot，Sleipnir的福，我们不但需要弄来修理工具，还需要补洞材料。”

“喂！”Rocket抗议道，他把Groot盆栽用了一个婴儿袋似的玩意儿挂在胸前，腾出双手端着一柄比他自己还要高的冲锋枪，“怪我干嘛？”

“怪你给Groot一个火箭发射器。”

“好吧，”Rocket吸鼻子，“那把我放第一位干嘛？”

“因为是你给了Groot一个火箭发射器。”

Rocket翻白眼。“随你怎么说。”

“I am Groot。”Groot表示同意。

Peter举起一张清单。“我们对这里很不熟悉，需要速战速决早点离开。所以，分头行动。找到所需材料就回来集合开始修飞船，明白？”一阵干巴巴的咕哝权作回应。

“好，”Peter宣布道，“Cap和我一路。”队长貌似有点异议，但Peter朝他笑得满怀崇敬仰慕之情，所以就没吭声了。

“Rocket，Groot。你们俩一组。尽量别杀人。”

Rocket看着Peter递给他的清单，呲着牙齿。“棒极了。我们负责最难搞的东西。去你他妈的，Quill。”他把纸条给Groot拿着，不等其他人就走开了。

Peter把第二张纸给Drax。“你带着Bucky好吗？”他提议道，“反正你们都黏在一块儿。”（two peas in a pod）

Drax不爽地皱着眉接过。“你竟暗示我在他身上小便？”（pee）

Peter举手投降。“不是那个意思！你讲得太粗俗了！”

Bucky也沉吟起来。“我记得豌豆是什么。一种软绵绵的蔬菜。”

“你想说我们是软绵绵的蔬菜？”

“不！”Peter大喊，“只是个该死的比喻！我都忘记你的大脑没法消化比喻……算了，我的意思是你们相处得很好。”

“啊，那倒是。”Drax脸上的怒意消散了，“的确。我们会合作愉快。”

Bucky抬起眼睛看着Drax，额头上出现浅浅的皱纹；他看看Drax，看看Steve，又看回Drax。“我们有任务吗？”

“是。”Drax简单粗暴地回答。Bucky点点头不再犹豫地跟着他走了。队长站在Peter身边，忧心忡忡地叹气。

Peter转身对着Gamora。“我不需要同伴。”她不等Peter开口就抽走他手里的纸。

“我知道噢，”Peter说，“不过带上那匹马，就当代步工具？你会用得着他的。”

Gamora把纸片叠好放进口袋，看了Peter半晌，随后走向Sleipnir。她跃上马背，马儿竖起耳朵疾驰而去，Gamora稳稳当当地坐着一副无比娴熟的模样。

Peter笑嘻嘻地转向最后一个人。“好啦，只有你和我啦，Cap。星爵和美国队长。没人知道是什么人踏上这个星球。”

“是吧，”队长最后又向友人离开的方向担忧地看了眼。“我们要去找什么？”

“什么都不用。”Peter告诉他，“一共就只要三样东西。来吧，我们去喝一杯。”


	11. Chapter 11

肩上扛着来福枪，Rocket穿过了一群又一群各色各样的外星人；由于相形之下个子实在够小，他和Groot的走动便没有引起什么注意。有时候Rocket会因此不爽，然后通常就使用武力确保自己没有被无视，但今天，他无心介怀。他想快点修好飞船，离开这个破地方，完成委托工作，和大家一起开心地数钱。

“你觉得我们的乘客们如何？”他问Groot，“我是说，除了那匹马。”

“I am Groot。”

“是噢。”Rocket同意道，在一块发光的公示板上查完方位，顺着一条小马路走了下去。“你说得很对。哪怕Cap叫Quill在Kree的战争会议上脱光衣服跳舞，他也只会问需要跳多久而已。简直是个白痴。”Rocket笑起来。“尽管是人类，Cap的朋友也够怪的。他的大脑思考回路很有问题。”

“I am Groot。”Groot责备他。

“什么意思，叫我心肠好一点？我已经很好啦！如果当年医生们把我的神经系统搭错一丁点儿，我可能就会变成他那副样子了。我可是看过那些失败品的。真叫人没齿难忘。”

Groot伸长脖子仰头看向Rocket。“I am Groot？”

Rocket耸肩。“也许吧。象他那种情况，就算是我也没法花个一下午就把他修好。”他嗅着空气，“我情愿把时间用在给你造一个瞄准度更高可以干掉那匹马的东西上。”

Groot抬起一根细小的嫩枝，戳戳他的脸。“I am Groot。”他宣布。

“好吧好吧，随便你。”他们来到一个光线昏暗、肮脏邋遢、散发着一股连Rocket都不愿多想的恶臭的小店。走进门，柜台后面是个高个子的驼背外星人，带着巨大的口罩，用一双眯眯眼瞟着他们。

“201 Aleks的飞船用粘合剂多少钱？”Rocket问。

店主吐出一个看起来有毒的东西。“一万五千块。”那东西用刺耳的声音说。

“I am Groot！”Groot惊叫。

“别开玩笑了！”Rocket也出离愤怒，“那不是明摆着的抢劫吗！”

外星人清了清嗓子，又吐出一块落在地上就到处漫延的东西。“不喜欢就滚。我这家卖得已经最便宜。”

怒火中烧地骂着娘，Rocket带上气愤地不断扭动的Groot盆栽冲出小店。“那个杂碎！它以为自己是什么人？我他妈绝不会为一瓶胶水出一万五千块！”

“I am Groot。”Groot指出。

“有带够钱又怎么样，我才不管！那是我的原则！我是个老实人，老实人不该被骗的。”他用两只拳头抵着腰，气呼呼地。

“I am Groot？”Groot问。

“废话我们当然用偷的。”Rocket狠狠地说。

——

Gamora骑在Sleipnir背上，犹如皇后般高贵凛然。巨大而美丽的八腿马在公路上疾驰，无数不同种族的外星人四下奔逃。不知道是因为那八只巨大的马蹄还是因为她冷酷无情的眼神，没人敢跟他们叫板。

——

Drax和Bucky向废品回收站走去，那儿各种材料堆积如山。

“有九十三种方法可以杀了那个长得很奇怪，头顶上还有块荧光的红色小东西。”Bucky观察了一番，说。

Drax看向他口中那个极其细瘦还有好几根手脚的外星人。“二十一种。”Drax纠正他，“他们会通过皮肤分泌一种剧毒物质，还能在任何性质的物体表面奔跑。速度非常快。非常难打中。”

Bucky若有所思，看起来跃跃欲试。

“不管怎么说，你的观察能力很棒。”Drax称赞道，“谁教你这些技能？”

“Hydra。”

“Hydra，一定是位十分伟大的老师。”Drax说，“培养出你这样的战士，真是值得尊敬。”

Bucky耸肩。“我差点死在雪地里的时候被Hydra发现了。他们切断我的手臂，折磨我，让我只能为他们杀人。没有任务时，他们就把我冰起来。这都是Steve说的。我想不起来以前的事了。”

Drax皱眉：“那好像不是一个严格的老师会做的事啊。”

Bucky继续往前走，Bucky的声音无动于衷，毫无起伏。他觉得自己挺喜欢Drax。不是对Steve的那种，而是，Drax说的话，都十分简洁明了容易理解。几乎和有长官指挥他做事时一样的感觉了，但又不觉得恐惧和痛苦。所以他能比较轻松地回答Drax的问题，能回想起一些被迷雾笼罩着，平常根本不会想起来的事。当然，光是回忆就非常难受了。回忆总是带着太复杂的，Bucky无法消化的情感。回想过去时Bucky最真切的感受就是痛苦，他只希望Steve能在身边，抚慰他的痛苦。

“他们是敌人。”Bucky说，“我们的敌人。他们想摧毁一切，让所有人都变成他们的奴隶。我们和他们战斗，直到我倒下。然后，他们夺走了我的全部，让我变成另一个人，迫使我为他们而战。”

Drax紧紧皱起眉。“那真是令人憎恨。”他低咆，“让那么伟大的战士做那么卑下的事。你，和我，我们去把Hydra找出来，干掉，让整个银河系都获得自由。”

听起来是个好主意。“好。”Bucky同意了。

——

找到酒吧花了没多久。

“你确定我们不必去帮忙？”Steve用他那“美国队长对你很失望，孩子，但还能再给你一个改正错误的机会”口吻问道。

机会稍纵即逝。“嘿，这正是我们作为两个队长互相深入了解的好机会啊。不管怎么说，我们俩都是名人啊！”

“我们是名人？”Steve问着，他的意思其实是“你，是名人？”

“当然！”Peter指着他，“你可别小看自己，你是我在地球上专心上历史课的唯一动力。”酒吧的门快速移动，让他们入内，“而我，是传说中的星爵！”

酒吧里成千上万双眼睛顿时一齐看向他们。

“星爵？”一个曾经在Talus Aquila4坐过牢的家伙，用Steve听不懂的语言重复，“星爵的悬赏十分可观。”

“我操。”Peter的话Steve倒听懂了。


	12. Chapter 12

以大多数人都无法想见的灵巧敏捷，Rocket攀上了那出售高价胶水的黑店仓库。Groot紧挨他的胸甲，避免被什么东西挂到或者压伤枝条，同时为他放哨。没有人看见他们，说不定即使看见也不认为有警惕的必要性。Rocket爬到脏兮兮的满是油泥的屋顶，走到一个通风口边上。那通风口很狭窄，只是一根排气管道。这种方法比装一套真正的空气过滤器便宜，当时一走进那家店，Rocket就注意到了这些管道。

“I am Groot。”Groot仔细看着管口封死的网格。

“和我想的一样。”Rocket说，他先卸掉旁边那些糟糕的报警器，然后将一种作用很快的酸溶液倒在管口，很快溶解了网格。

管道太狭窄，Rocket没法钻进去，于是他又拆下一根电缆，接在房顶上，另一头勾着小小的电磁装置。

准备好电缆后Rocket捧起Groot的花盆。他异常小心地将友人从泥土里弄出来，让Groot在空气中舒展树根。

“感觉还好吗？”Rocket问。Groot还没到脱离土壤的时候，他仍需要汲取养分，而且也没力气活动多少距离。尽管如此，小树苗点了点头。

“I am Groot。”他说，死死抓着Rocket的手，让对方把自己放到电磁装置上，接着他又死死抓着电缆。

“别紧张，拿了就走，快去快回。”Rocket说着将装置和Groot慢慢放进通风管。

“I am Groot。”这回答从管子里冒出来，Rocket忍不住笑了。

——

Sleipnir风驰电掣，他拐过一条街，进入满是黑市商品和扒手的交易市场。他迈开长腿全力奔跑，大声嘶叫着，一往无前着，享受小商小贩落荒而逃带来的成就感。但有一个外星人没走。体型巨大且长满尖刺的女外星人也冲Sleipnir大吼，挥动一条看起来很要命的带刺的尾巴，举起武器向Sleipnir扑来。

Gamora抱着马儿的脖子翻身贴着他的胸，双腿勾在马背上。她用刀挡下外星人的子弹，并且当Sleipnir高高跃起，马蹄收在身体两侧时，猛地垂下上半身，将外星人的尾巴割断一半。外星人甚至都来不及惨叫出声，Sleipnir也尚未落地，她已经又重新端坐在马背上，仿佛一切都没发生过。

Sleipnir继续疾驰。

——

Drax往废品回收站的深处走，左看右看，寻觅有无足够的特殊材料可用来修补大洞。旁边一堆垃圾山上，Bucky蹲在半山腰，好奇地把玩一枚古早型号的中子弹，然后往肩后一丢，金属胳膊挡在脸前打了个呵欠。

Drax抬头看他。“你累了。”他说。

Bucky立刻摇头。“我能完成任务。”他回答。

“我相信你可以。”Drax说着伸出双臂，“下来吧。”

Bucky吐出一口气，跳下垃圾堆。

Drax在空中接住他，用一只手牢牢托着，找了个舒服的姿势把他搂在怀里；他带着脑袋靠在自己肩上的Bucky继续往里找。万一这里找不到合适的材料，Drax相信，总归也能找到一艘飞船，直接拆一块下来带回去的。

——

战斗中的美国队长看上去犹如难以名状的艺术品。他的一招一式都完美得无可挑剔，简直是眼观六路耳听八方，没有外星人能偷袭得手。

如果不是自己状况太险象环生，Peter又要欢呼雀跃陷入英雄崇拜的情结里了。

“该死的，你们找错人了啊！”他大喊，转身，两把手枪同时开火，用军靴抵挡别人的回击，“我的脑袋不值钱的啊！”

“我们可不会弄错这种事。”一个肌肉发达，身上长满可憎的橘黄色圆点的外星人说。Peter猜测他是头目。

Peter同时猜测，他和Cap不巧选中了有一群雇佣兵在喝酒的酒吧，因为周围所有人都在进攻，配合得还很不错。如果其他的银河护卫队成员们也在，那当然是可以摆平敌人的……基本能摆平的啦……但两个人，实在寡不敌众。

即使如此，Cap其实是能够成功脱身的。面对众多敌人和强劲火力，Cap却不愿投降或逃跑，而且雇佣兵们要抓的只有Peter，他明明有大把独自开溜的机会。Cap不肯丢下Peter，Peter为此深深震撼心潮澎湃。

Peter还很想吐，全身痛得不行，最后在被一把眩晕枪击中后彻底吐了自己一身。不过他不愿细想这些事。他比较纠结记忆里缺失的那一段，因为睁开眼睛时他已经发现自己脸朝下趴在一个货舱里，从双腿到肩膀都被那种可以承受一百吨货物重量的强力胶带捆绑着。他还感觉到身下甲板的振动，显然，雇佣兵们是要把他带去某处。

也没有那么糟糕吧。他只是被一群雇佣兵抓住了，等他们知道他已经不值钱，或许会大发雷霆，但毕竟他还活着，胶带也没紧到让他会缺血性坏死。Cap还是自由的。Cap会通知其他人来救他。

Peter转头看向货舱另一侧，眨眨眼睛；在他旁边，躺着一个同样捆得很结实的美国队长，皱着眉，表情很不爽。

该使用B计划了，他得赶快先想出一个B计划。


	13. Chapter 13

Groot还没长出真正的腿脚。

他这个种族的成长方式就象滚雪球。一开始很慢，慢得要命，但最终在势能的加持下，小雪球就滚得犹如雪崩。

成熟状态下Groot对肢体有完全的控制能力，可以随意造型，不过目前他只是一根幼苗，能力就极其有限。才离开花盆几分钟他就累了，握住电缆的手也已经开始发抖。

通气管又长又暗又肮脏，要是在别的星球，说不定还会长满寄生虫。也许是因为这个星球没有寄生虫这样的生物吧。管子底端没有网格，Groot保持警惕，缓慢下降，来到堆放高价货物的灰扑扑的架子上头。

黏合剂罐头几乎就在Rocket挑选的通气管正下方，货架顶层；他们进店时就看得很清楚。要不是知道确切方位并能够直接抵达，Groot也不可能答应Rocket的计划。他真的没力气啊。光是挪动那几英尺好够到第一个罐头就几乎榨干他的体力了，更别提还要把罐头朝电磁装置拖拽过去。

对这离开了花盆，将来会成为巨树而现在只是幼苗的家伙来说，拖拽罐头的十分钟差不多抵得上一辈子。最后几英寸，Groot呜咽着，气喘吁吁地终于将罐头推到电磁装置旁边，然后咔哒一声吸上去。店主是全靠嗅觉感知周围有没有入侵者的，他对空气中极淡的木头的气味没有什么反应，Groot就再一次抱住电缆，带着黏合剂罐头一起被拉上去了。一罐就够了吧，他已经精疲力尽，没可能再拖更多了。

——

Sleipnir来到这星球最高的山峰顶上，甚至超过了搭得最高的太空站，周围空气里都萦绕着带电的离子。

他停在那里，竖起前半身，马蹄在空中舞动，他嘶吼着，发出了这银河系中无人敢应战的挑衅，无人能击退的恐吓。

Gamora看着他，表情淡定自若。“那么，”她说，“你什么时候才肯承认不知道该朝哪个方向去，问一问我呢？”

——

Drax还在废品回收站里逡巡，粗壮的胳膊搂住在他身上睡着了的杀手。Bucky呼吸缓慢，温热地吹拂他的脖子，心跳扑通扑通地传到他的身侧。感觉到Bucky对他的信任，心里十分宽慰。除了银河护卫队的成员外他很久没有体会被信任的感觉了。他也不会背叛这份信任，哪怕对于这个不同寻常的人类生物，他实在知之甚少。

Drax不知道Bucky已非曾经的Bucky。HYDRA可不想要原来的Bucky，他们只想要武器，只想要一个能够计划并完成任务的战术分析家，一个单打独斗，最好不需要支援，不需要感情，更不需要仁慈的家伙。

可惜他们完美的人形机器随着时间逐渐地破损了。反复冰冻，无穷的洗脑，仿造的Erskine超级血清不足以在那么多年的折磨中维持他的水准。洗脑，曾经只用于必要的惩戒和防止他想起太多，结果却变成使他能够工作的唯一手段。刚被洗脑后他会如水晶般剔透，锋芒毕露而辣手无情。觉醒太久则让他混沌，让他清醒的时间越来越短。在被派到天空母舰上狙击Steve Rogers时，冬兵的单次有效工作期只有三天了。

如今，没有椅子，没有洗脑，Bucky就几乎始终被迷雾包围；仅有的那几次清醒时分，还是因为他自己或者在意的人遭到了危险。不过Bucky并没有变傻。他知道自己出了问题，知道自己成为别人眼中无法与过去的他相比的人。甚至连爱着他的Steve也怀念曾经的Bucky。在Steve眼里，Bucky是饱受摧残需要帮助的挚友，Steve想要过去那个无伤无痛的Bucky，连其他复仇者也是这么想的。而Bucky爱Steve，愿意为他做一切的事，但Bucky真的不可能是以前的他了。

不过Drax看到的就单纯是现在的Bucky，他不在乎Bucky的过去。对他来说迷糊的茫然的Bucky也是Bucky的一面而已。他没有别的期望，不会象其他人那样想方设法让Bucky“清醒”。有时Bucky会想，即使他从迷雾里挣扎出去了，又能成为什么样的人呢。

总之大多数时候Bucky就感觉这个高高大大的外星人和Steve差不多，没有危险性。所以他就靠在对方身上睡觉，随便Drax去找什么他可能根本认不得的材料了。

这是个恬静的夜晚。Drax都没杀什么人，至于这星球上那些土生土长的食肉小生物，在他弄死一小撮后，也很快逃远了。

Drax都觉得自己不可能找到一块尺寸合适的修补材料了，然而，等走到外墙附近，他就找到一块色彩艳丽的，圆形的振金，十分符合要求。他掂了掂重量，满足地点点头，就带着他珍贵的“行李”们开始往回走。

Bucky在他的怀抱里动了动，仿佛是开始做起噩梦，Drax更紧地抱住他，象是安抚似的，转头朝他吹了一口气。怀里的地球人又安静下来了，Drax拿着金属材料离开废品回收站，很高兴这次计划进行顺利。

——

“我得说，”Peter拖长声调并徒劳地试图从胶带捆绑中挣脱出来，“这和我的计划不太符合啊。”

“你原本怎么计划了？”Cap问。

“喝个大醉，成为心之好友。”

“我喝不醉。”Cap指出。

“现在才告诉我。”Peter咕哝着继续挣扎。


	14. Chapter 14

等大家都带着东西回到飞船，时间已经过去几个小时了，飞船上也找不见Peter和美国队长的身影。Drax第一个到，他将Bucky放到他的床上睡觉，接着Rocket也带着累瘫的Groot以及粘合剂回来。Groot趴到Bucky旁边的床铺上，Drax则与Rocket开始修补窟窿。

刚搞定，Gamora也和Sleipnir出现了。“哼，你回来的时机真巧。”Rocket对着下马的Gamora龇牙咧嘴。

“我从来都在合适的时间出现。”她说，端详起那贴合在飞船外的圆形金属。“那不是美国队长的盾牌吗？”

Drax和Rocket立刻回头看去，然后面面相觑。“你白痴啊！”Rocket尖叫，“为什么你没发现那烂俗的红白蓝花纹啊！”

“他们种族天生色盲。”Gamora提醒Rocket，“至于你，除了开枪时，到底有没有睁着眼睛？”她转向Drax。“你从哪找到的？”

Drax愤愤地瞪了Rocket一眼，对Gamora说：“废品回收站。”接着他又去瞪Rocket。“趁我还顾虑那两个睡着的小家伙们，不要再出羞辱之语。”

“好嘛，好嘛。”Rocket挥手让他不要在意，“就是说有人把盾牌丢在废品回收站，也就意味着Quill有麻烦了。啊我怎么一点都不惊讶呢。”

Gamora双手抱胸。“美国队长也有了麻烦。我们得找到他们俩。”

“这里没有战斗痕迹，”Rocket说，“肯定是在别处。还有，既然是Quill，我们不妨到废品回收站最近的酒吧开始搜索？”

“八成会看到他醉倒在自己的呕吐物里。”Gamora叹息，“要叫醒其他人吗？”

Drax摇头。“让他们睡。那只动物可以负责照看。”Sleipnir诧异地低嘶一声，目光炯炯暗藏玄机地朝飞船望去。

Gamora擦身而过时拍了拍他。“吃掉任何一个，我就把你做成驾驶座的新皮套。”

三个人离开飞船，各自带上常用武器。Peter的确是个混球，但他有他的长处，而且不管怎么说，是属于他们小队的混球。能为他们而战的只有他们自己。这句话还是Peter第一个说的。

要找到酒吧没花多久。就在Drax找到盾牌的废品回收站隔壁。里面一片狼藉，他们走进去时，看见了一场激战留下的遗迹。

“起码Quill没让他们轻松抓到手。”Rocket笑了。地上还有几具尸体，流着各色各样算是“血液”的东西。

“这些人刚死！”Gamora严峻地说。

也就是说Peter还在。Drax听见了很轻微的痛苦喘息声，他咆哮着冲上去，跳过吧台和一堵高墙来到后方另一个房间。那里有个长相狰狞的多足外星人被许多小刀钉在地上。Bucky跨坐在他身上，脸藏在面罩和目镜后面，只有头发随意地披散。

Drax一冲进去就被Bucky用枪指着眉心。

他停下脚步，很惊讶。“你在这里干嘛？”

Bucky朝他歪过头。“醒了。”他说，声音很低，是那种压抑着的感觉，“你们在说话。我听见了。他们带走Steve。抓走他。”他继续看向地上的俘虏，将一把小刀抵着对方喉咙直到有黄色的血液流出来。“我抢先一步，找到这里，找到这家伙。他知道Steve在哪。不告诉我。”

“我什么都告诉你啊！”外星人用Bucky听不懂的语言凄厉惨叫，“别伤害我！他们是冲着赏金抓走他的！他们两个一起！都活着！我给你地图，给你通行码！我什么都给你！别杀我！”

“你瞧？”Bucky狠戾地说，“罗里吧嗦全是废话。”

Drax顿觉十分骄傲。


	15. Chapter 15

Yondu在办公室里，小心地清理他收藏的巨魔娃娃，这时Kraglin走进来。“嗨，头儿，一队从垃圾星球来的雇佣兵找你要悬赏。”

Yondu的视线从他那只橙色头发的收藏品上移开。“什么悬赏？”

Kraglin耸肩。“不知道，他们说要四万块。”

“四万？”Yondu坐直身体。他们只有一次是悬赏过四万块那么多的。“Kraglin，悬赏失效后是谁负责取消的？”

“Horuz，头儿。”

“Horuz？Horuz在Xander死了，你这个蠢货。”Yondu站起来，“跟我来。”

他大步走向着陆平台，路上招呼了大批手下一道去。Kraglin紧跟着他，极力避免引起他的注意。出入口站着一群看起来就象雇佣兵的猥琐的家伙，他们包围着两个人类，其中一个十分面善。

“喂，Yondu，”Peter说，“你过得怎样？”

“孩子！”Yondu双臂大张着欢呼道，“你好不好呢？在Xander干掉Ronin以后我都没再见过你！”

“呃。”Peter发出这样的声音，似乎想起自己是怎样用一个巨魔娃娃掉包一块无限宝石的。不过Yondu没有真的很生气。他不笨，知道无限宝石可以摧毁多少星球。反正他已经成功地吓到别人，让人深信宝石在自己手里，再者他也很喜欢那娃娃。总之，目前他不打算把实话说出来。

和Peter在一起的人类是个金发大个子，衣服紧得都能数出肌肉了。这人肌肉真不少啊，还一副老神在在若无其事的样子。Yondu露出牙齿朝他笑笑。“你又找到新的难兄难弟啦，孩子。”

“我们把他带来了，”一个雇佣兵咕哝道，“要赏金。付钱。”

Peter瞥了Yondu一眼。“为什么你要悬赏抓我？”他问，“我以为我们两清了！”

Yondu耸肩。“小小的管理失误。”他说着，指了指副手，“Kraglin忘记取消悬赏。”

“不能怪我！”Kraglin闷闷不乐地说。

“好吧。”Peter高兴起来，对那个雇佣兵说：“看起来你们是白费力气了，抱歉，能把链子解开了吗？”

雇佣兵立刻举枪顶住Peter的喉头。“赏金！必须付赏金！”

“嗨！”旁边那黄头发地球人大喊着准备动手打架，再度让Yondu确信，Peter母星的家伙都是白痴。

“帮个忙？”Peter踮着脚左右扭动试图避让枪口，同时朝Yondu求救道。

Yondu笑起来。这真是比他预期中还要有趣啊。“好像你得自掏腰包四万块了，孩子。”

“我？你要我为自己付赏金？”

“收钱的不是我。”Yondu说明。

Peter灰溜溜地同意了。“好吧，好吧，四万块。我和他！”他指着另一个人类。那个人类正认真地聆听着，不过Yondu敢用他最值钱的娃娃打赌，交谈时用的宇宙语那家伙一个字都不懂。

“不带他。”雇佣兵否决了，“我们要吃了他。”

Peter瞪大双眼。“你们最好别那样。”他说。

“为什么？”

看着Peter绞尽脑汁坑蒙拐骗实在太有趣了。

“嗯……唔……因为他有毒。”雇佣兵将信将疑。“我是说，看看他啊，他的个子比我大一倍，很不自然好吗。他用了非法化学药物让自己变大！还用了很多很多。看他的胸肌有没有要爆掉的样子？很有毒的。一旦爆炸这艘船都完蛋了。”

雇佣兵们纷纷从那个男人身边退开。

等到他们讨价还价完毕，Peter付出四万块获得自由，另外又从雇佣兵那儿收回六万块，帮他们“接手”那个身有剧毒的地球人。

“记住了！”Peter对离开的雇佣兵们喊道，“碰过他的人回去蜕一层皮！起码蜕三遍！越多越安全！”

Yondu大笑，伸手搂住他的肩膀。“Peter，Peter，我的好孩子，你真是一个得我真传的骗术家。”

“谢谢，Yondu。”

Yondu紧紧抱了他一下。“既然我收取了你百分之九十收益，我决定，这就把你们放到最近那个美丽的行星上去，换句话说，从排气管把你们吹出去。”

“呃啊，操你的，Yondu！”

——

差不多半天后，Yondu又在办公室欣赏他的娃娃和新资产。他才不担心Peter。那孩子不管遇上什么事都是有惊无险。等他们下次碰头，还会一起拿这件事当笑话来谈。就算Peter记下这笔帐又怎么样？反正Yondu赚了。Yondu永远不会亏。

一根绞索从天而降勒住他的脖子，阻断了空气，也不给他留挣扎余地。惊惶的Yondu抓着绞索抬起头，看见一个一身黑的蓝眼睛长头发魔鬼在背后。

接着Gamora落在他跟前，目光冰冷毫无感情。

“我有一个问题。”她说，“你是死还是活完全取决于你的回答。”Yondu拼命点头，她笑了。

“告诉我们Peter和Steve在哪。”


	16. Chapter 16

Akor Basti是附近几个星系的贸易枢纽。星球上本身人口众多，沿着轨道有成千上万个太空港或者空间站之类的东西凌空漂浮。因此，这个星球也着力于满足来来去去无数个不同种族的外星人的各种需求。

轮到Peter Quill的话，就是一杯无毒无害的美酒。

“要知道，”他对他的“酒友”解释道，“你得非常小心地点单。Vorsha人爱喝的东西对地球人完全没用，而Korgun人喜欢的任何食物，都会让我们五脏六腑都烂掉。你不会相信点错一个单会花掉多少医药费。我那次花的钱让Yondu恨不得把我生吞活剥了。苦干一整年才还清他的债。”

桌子的另一边，Cap没有碰他那份饮料，正以“我对你很失望”的眼神注视Peter，兼带有点“给我好自为之，不然我就要踢你屁股了”的意思。

“经过刚才的闹剧，我们反而进了另一间酒吧？”

Peter朝他懒散地笑了。Cap秉持滴酒不沾的作风，但Peter已经开始喝第三杯了。Akor Basti以价廉物美的好酒闻名，酒精既能使买卖交易谈得更妙趣横生，又对当地人有利——他们和酒吧有协议，可以在付账时打折扣。

“当然啦。不然其他银河护卫队成员们怎么找到我们？”

Cap的表情居然更加凝重。“就你提供的情况来看，我们已经距离原本飞船停泊的星球整整六个星系了。他们究竟是要怎么找到我们？”

“他在那儿！”Rocket大喊，推开门穿过聚集的人群而来。如果不说他背上扛的巨大冲锋枪，没有Drax跟在后面估计他是穿不过来的；随后还有Gamora，Bucky，Sleipnir。拥挤的Vorgun人作鸟兽散。

Rocket回头朝其他人龇着牙齿笑起来，一手护住胸前的Groot盆栽。“我就说，他在第一间酒吧。”

“I am Groot！”Groot喜悦地说。

Cap猛地捂住脸，摇了摇头。

Peter也笑嘻嘻地看着一脸挫败的Cap。“我也说了吧。”

Cap那位有点精神不正常的朋友Bucky——总有一天Peter会想起来他在哪儿看过这个名字的——绕过Drax直直走到Cap跟前，目光如同预备捕猎的食肉动物般专注。是的，就是那种能把你一口吞吃入腹的巨兽。他甚至懒得在桌子旁转弯，直接跨上去，然后滑到Cap的大腿上跨坐着。

接下来他就开始狠狠地吸吮Cap的嘴巴了。

Peter朝这一幕眨了会儿眼睛，纠结地抬头看Gamora。“你为什么从来不肯这样迎接我？”他问。

包括Peter在内的大家都毫无意外地等来Gamora给他一记头栗。

众人围着桌子落座，除了Sleipnir只能蹲在地上，八条腿杵在台面下。至于Groot盆栽就好好地摆在桌子边，远离Sleipnir的活动范围。对Bucky的色情举动和Cap试图把他弄下来的挣扎都视若无睹，银河护卫队们开始分享他们分开这一天的经历。

“告诉我你动手前还敲了Yondu一笔，”Peter死乞白赖地说，“拍照片了吧，我要照片！”（soak Yondu for cash）

“为什么你要浸泡金钱？”Drax问，“为了消毒？你有这么讲究，别人碰过的钱就不肯碰？”

Peter对他说：“是的！”然后再问Gamora：“有吗？”

她耸肩。“我们更想先找到你。而且，我们也不想被Yondu的手下追杀。我们和他们没有什么瓜葛。”

“唔唔，”Peter考虑了一会儿，“说不定你是对的。只要他不觉得自尊心受到侮辱，就不会来追杀我们。只有你一个人去找他？”

“Bucky，非常地冷酷无情，”Drax骄傲地说，“还很沉默寡言。连Gamora都觉得他很酷。”

“他确实很酷。”Gamora同意。

“你很喜欢那孩子是不是？”Rocket问。Bucky不理会他们，正努力骑在手舞足蹈的Cap身上扭动和磨蹭，两人的嘴唇还如胶似漆着。Cap露出的小半个脸已经红得堪比他制服的红条纹了。

Drax一拳捶在桌子上，导致表面出现一道新的裂缝。“他就象是我的女儿！”他大声说，“我宣布，他是我的！”

“他是你女儿？”Peter艰难地问。

“是的！”

所有人齐齐望向对此毫无所知的Bucky一分钟之久，然后再转回脑袋。“好啦好啦，”Peter说，“言归正传。哦哦，对了，谢谢你们来接我，我知道你们会来的。”

“拜托你以后至少能安分一天也好。”Gamora说。

“I am Groot。”Groot很庄重地开口。

Sleipnir把脖子伸到附近的桌子上，衔起某个人杯子里一根亮紫色装饰用羽毛。

……接下来的一场斗殴又是可想而知的。

——

晚些时候，交了罚款，他们走回飞船。

“你们他妈拿我的盾干嘛用了？？”


	17. Chapter 17

Quill飞船里的床铺其实相当舒服，也比Steve预想中更为私人化。一个个的单人间，分别有可封闭舱门，虽然大小有点象口棺材，但内设灯光和通信屏，还有生命支持设备，以便用作紧急逃生舱。这些辅助设施加上那张反重力的床，让人躺上去就没法把它和棺材联系到一块儿了。温度也可自主调节，完全不需要盖毯子，对Steve来说，不盖毯子睡觉倒反而比悬浮在空中更加诡异。

但这一切都很诡异不是吗。太超乎预料的现状，使得Steve只能竭力不去深究，以免自己也崩溃得缩成一团大哭。他们所在的地方，他们的同伴，他们的目标……这些事情远比他和Bucky还属于布鲁克林，还是两个小家伙的时候最荒谬的想象还要荒谬。他所能做的只有继续前进，完成目标。

他这边的舱门打开了，Steve刚想坐起来看看是谁，就有一个Bucky滑下来压在他身上。舱门又关闭了。

“你好噢——”Bucky象唱歌似地打着招呼，双眼在舱内灯光的照耀下闪闪发亮。这里没有多少空间，Bucky的脸距离Steve的只有几寸，他身上带着某种甜腻的，Drax晚餐时给他的水果的气息。

他是这么地美，也是这么甘愿地让Steve为所欲为。Steve叹气。“Bucky，你来这里做什么？”

作为回答，Bucky低头吻他。

Steve心里有很大一半想要回应，想要同样地吻回去，但他不能。他们不能。

“Bucky，”他结结巴巴地说，他的话被Bucky的嘴唇堵住了。他想推开Bucky，后者的不配合让他费了一番力气，最终才强硬地推开几分。“Bucky，不！”

Bucky迷惑地眨着眼睛看着他，长发垂在脸颊边上。“Steve？哪儿不对吗？”

Steve深呼吸。“我现在不想这么做。”

Bucky扭动着，把手直接覆在Steve的勃起上。Steve倒抽一口气放开他，Bucky就笑嘻嘻地趴到他胸口。“你的这里说很想。”他咧开嘴。

“Bucky！”

结果他们不得不在这狭窄的空间里角力。Bucky高兴得直笑，Steve却根本笑不出来。这就是为什么Sam，Natasha，还有其他人，坚持认为他们不可以发生性关系。“自愿”这个概念对于Bucky的大脑来说还无法理解。

好半天，他总算把Bucky压在下面，同时让对方无法在他身上磨蹭。Bucky不开心地嘟哝。

Steve双手捧住他的脸。“Bucky，Bucky，我需要你集中注意力，好吗？我需要你和我在一起，现在。”

Bucky不解地看着他。“可我就在这里啊。”

Steve用拇指抚过Bucky的皮肤。“集中精神。加油，宝贝，我知道对你来说很难，但你一定要努力做到。”

Bucky在他身下发抖，然后他的瞳孔收缩了，眉毛也微微地皱起来。“Steve？我做错什么了？”

Steve没有直接回答他。“你知道我爱你，是吗？我会永远爱你。”

“我也爱你，Stevie。”

Steve点头。“我很高兴，真的。但我现在不想干这个。你不能硬要我做。”

困惑代替了最后一丝情欲。“可是我想。”

“Bucky，”Steve维持着声音平稳，“想一想。我爱你，可是，现在，我不想和你做爱。”

Bucky的眉毛开始打结。“做爱很舒服的，你的那里也硬了。”

“那没关系。”Steve说。Bucky已经不再挣扎，所以Steve就在他旁边躺下来。Bucky翻了个身和他面对面。“男人都会硬，那只是生理反应，不代表他们想要做些什么。我说了不，告诉我，你还记得‘不’意味着什么？”

Bucky的视线望别处游离了许久，微微地闪烁着，Steve知道他记起来了。“HYDRA从来不让我说‘不’。”他靠到Steve身上，哆嗦着。“对不起，Steve。”

Steve长吁一口气，伸手搂住了他。Bucky不带欲望地靠在他身上。“没事。没事的。我也得说对不起。我知道你有时候容易忘记一些事。我得给你找个用来记笔记的本子，做备忘录。”只不过这个手段他已经用过，Bucky不是弄丢本子，就是想不起来要看他记过些什么，甚至在想到有备忘录之前脑袋就被其他事情搞迷糊了。Steve吻他的头顶。“是我的错，真的。我一开始就不该碰你。”所有的一切，全部，都归咎于他。

“我到底是怎么了？”Bucky呜咽着。

外伤性脑损伤，失忆，述情障碍，严重的谵妄综合症……“没什么，Bucky。”Steve抱紧他，低语着，“你没有任何问题。”


	18. Chapter 18

飞船内空间逼仄，搞得Rocket只好气呼呼地把自己缩在活动区的一角。至少那样他可以忙着组装武器而不必太过担心有人踩着他的炸弹零件。

他那不现实的世外桃源被走过来盘腿坐在跟前的Bucky打碎了。

“喂！”Rocket看到人类开始乱翻他的东西，不由喊道，“放下！”他恼火地说，抢过Bucky捡起的一根细长的探针。坐在桌边的Drax看向他们。

Bucky皱眉。“别把我当孩子。”他慢慢地说，又捡起一根探针。

“那你就别象个孩子似的！”Rocket又抢回来。Bucky一副要扑上去痛揍他的模样。

Drax来到他们身边，在Bucky发动攻势前蹲了下来，一手重重地按在人类肩膀上，不悦地瞥着Rocket。“你要拒绝我女儿的要求吗？”他问。

Rocket龇着牙，把探针抱在胸前。“这他妈是我的探针，”他凶狠地说，“是我偷来的！是我！一个也不给他！”

Bucky看起来有点沮丧。“那不是笔吗？”他抬头，用那双大眼睛，那双让Drax收养他做女儿的大眼睛，望着粉红色的外星傻瓜男，“我以为那是一支笔。”

“笔又他妈是什么玩意儿？”Rocket忍不住问。

“用来写字的。”Bucky说，右手模拟着书写动作，“我要写点东西，我容易忘记的东西，提醒自己不要忘记，那样Steve就不会难过了。”

这家伙绝对脑子少根筋，还有，地球，显然科技水平落后了几百年。

Rocket这么想着，Drax已经递给那个人类一块平板。“我们使用平板，不用笔。”他说。

Bucky的热情又一次转变为沮丧。“不是英语，我不懂怎么用。”

Drax以Rocket想不到的耐心向他解释使用方法，突然Peter的声音从通讯器里传出来。“上来，各位，我们进入灭霸的基地领空了，哇噢，基地这个说法还不够大啊。”

Rocket丢下手里的东西爬上梯子。Peter在驾驶座，Gamora正在和人交谈中。Steve大腿上放着Groot盆栽坐在后排。  
在他们眼前，是一条小行星带，无数行星大小的岩石簇拥在一起，成为规模比上百个星系相连还要庞大的区域。许多小行星上有建筑和人造引力，还有飞船在空隙里穿梭，但就Rocket所见，一片只是死寂。他已经算得上见多识广了，仍被这一幕震得心惊，无意识地靠向Groot那边。他完全不知道灭霸的势力这么大。哪怕Kree与Xander合力，要想与之抗衡也无异于痴人说梦。

Gamora在通信中，她在讲一种Rocket听不太懂的、发音清晰而短促的语言。随着彼此相处，他们互相熟悉了银河系中各种不同的语言，但这次他从来没听见过。Rocket甚至不敢说他能发出某几个音节，并且，从Gamora抽动的表情肌来看，她一点也不乐在其中。

Peter回头看看Rocket。“Gamora在带我们通过安检。”他说。

Rocket垂下耳朵。“她走人时没被取消权限吗？”

“有，不过她已经计划了很多年。安排了好几种方法以便进出。假身份，通行证，之类之类。从中完全无法追查到她是灭霸女儿，所以现在都还好用。”

Gamora用和话筒另一头同样奇怪的发音结束了谈话，点击显示屏上某个坐标。“到这个小行星上去，”她对Peter说，“这是灭霸的科研中心。我们要找的东西肯定就在那儿。只要进去我就能取得计算机控制权限，找到确切方位。”

飞船开始转弯，Rocket就瞥着前方的小行星，越来越不快。那行星的大小比较象卫星，整个表面，说不定连内部，都是建筑。每颗小行星上空轨道上都有战舰。光是这么一看，估计就有个百万艘。难怪这么多人害怕灭霸。Rocket的耳朵耷拉得更厉害了，他忍不住就想从这里逃出去，逃到银河系的另一头，哪怕被骂背信弃义。

Groot看着他。

“I   
强大的，恐怖的，无数的敌人

am   
就等在我们前方，

Groot。”  
继续前进意味着自寻死路。

“你说得对，老伙计，”Rocket同意道，“我们真是疯了才会到这里来。Cap那袋子钱不值得我们赌上自己的命啊。”Steve关切地看向他。

Groot摇头。

“I   
你的想法不够缜密，

am   
正因他们如此强大，

Groot。”  
便不会注意我们这艘普通无害的飞船。

Rocket看着和他交情最久的老友。其他人也都看着他们俩，不过只能听懂一半对话。“你真的觉得他们会忽略我们？”

“I   
我们已穿过外围灯塔，

am   
通过密码通道，

Groot。”  
一切顺利。

Rocket眨眨眼，耳朵重新竖起来。他倒没从这方面想过。毕竟灭霸的科研中心也基本是在他军队的严防死守范围里的。无论如何，紧张让他的尾巴来回摇晃。“现在没发现，不代表他们永远不会发现。”

“没事，他们发现不了。”Peter说，“因为我们有Gamora，只要她愿意，直接把我们带去灭霸的办公室都没问题。”

Gamora还是看着显示屏。“那才叫犯傻。”

“好吧，反正你懂我的意思。”

Steve清了清嗓子。“谢谢你们的帮助。”他望向飞船的前方，视野范围已经被目的地小行星占据了，灯塔照耀着，指挥他们前去降落坪。“这……没有你们的帮助，我绝不可能走这么远。多亏你们所有人。”

“不客气，队长！”Peter用那种可以露出他满口牙齿的笑容说。

“还是吃不准我们的酬劳够不够本。”Rocket嘟哝道。

Peter只是大笑着，操纵飞船缓缓降落。


	19. Chapter 19

他们所降落的地区和整个曼哈顿差不多大，降落坪足足是好几个足球场拼起来的面积。那里飞船超多，他们只是其中一艘，所以着陆和下机时根本没有引起别人注意。相较于某几艘特别的飞船周围装备森严的警卫来说，他们的武器也带得挺少。当然，Bucky不包括在内。

被Gamora警告了灭霸领土的空气质量和活物的生存率——那是灭霸热衷的一种试验仆从、让他们光荣赴死的方式——，Steve带上了头盔和面具，制服穿戴整齐，才走下飞船去检视周围有无威胁。他把盾牌拿回来了，涂过粘合剂的油漆层有点粗糙不平，他直接套在手臂上以防万一，而没有放在背后。其他人也一样武装好，Gamora还比他们更进一步，穿了件把她从头顶裹到脚底的黑色制服。灭霸的女儿，这个身份太有辨识性，她不能冒一点儿险。

Bucky走在Steve边上，他和Gamora一样裹在装备里，只露出头发。这几天他都比平常安静，Steve很痛苦，引起Bucky的不安让Steve痛苦，但他没有别的选择。至少Bucky似乎是能理解他的。

“操，Rocket，你在干什么？”

Steve紧张地看向Peter声音传来的方位，会看见什么，他心里也没有底。Peter有一支好队伍，但成员们有许多行为超乎人类想象。

Rocket站在Peter面前，举重若轻地扛着一把巨型冲锋枪。他胸口还挂着那个婴儿兜，里面有Groot盆栽。他们都用相似的不耐表情看着Peter。

Peter指着Groot：“我们可不是去酒吧走一圈。你不能带他去！”

“I am Groot！”

“就是！”Rocket边喊边用拇指往飞机驾驶舱那里比了比。“我才不要把他和那东西留在一块儿。”

Steve和Peter一同看向驾驶舱的窗户，瞧见Sleipnir从里边俯视他们。他们很果断就决定把马儿留在飞船上。前方的旅途对他十分不利，他又不能用枪，况且万一受了点伤Loki很可能掀起世界大战。

Bucky走到Rocket旁边。“我保护他们。”他说。

Peter张开嘴想争论的样子，Drax大步从他们身边走过。“说得够多，”他说，“该战斗了。”

“同意。”Gamora也跟上去。Rocket咕哝着诸如不需要人保护之类的话，尾随在后，Bucky和他们保持了两三步距离。Steve调整了一番盾牌，跟上队伍。

“可是我才是老大嘛！”Peter发着恶心的牢骚，戴好目镜。

足足花了半个小时才穿过胡乱停放飞船并有宇航员、技术员走动的降落坪。一路上Steve都想问Bucky感觉还好吗，但又不敢问出口。从Bucky行走的姿势和不断留意四周的动作，甚至他握持武器的样子看来，很明显，Bucky已进入冬兵模式。Steve不敢打搅他，生怕打散他的注意力。

混在无数外星人中的他们完全没有被注意到。要不是Steve心里清楚这一切多亏Gamora数年来做好的准备工作，他一定会觉得警备程度不过如此。

前方是一条宽敞的长廊，通向建筑深处。

Rocket低低吹了声口哨。“我们不该步行的，”他说，“早该把飞船开到这里。”

“除非有个比我们更出色的驾驶员，”Peter说，“我才不要我的飞船被撞坏。”

“小气。”Rocket说。

“我乐意。这叫生存本能。”

大走廊原来是一条隧道之类的，有升降梯，交叉通道，隔间，还延伸出工作和仓储区。许多外星人都搭乘交通工具，地面行驶或者悬空的，还有一条移动的人行道。Gamora把他们带到人行道上。这儿不但两边方向都有，还有同一方向不同速度的条状区间。Gamora让他们上的那一条，就Steve的估计，速度和汽车差不多。他蹲下来努力适应惯性。这迅猛的速度真叫人享受不来。

与此同时Bucky却象鸟儿一样张开双臂，开心地欢呼。

“距离我们下去还有2.842标准单位。”Gamora提醒道。凭借Peter的计算，大概将近三小时。这个基地的大小难以估量。

他们安心等了起来，大部分都盘腿坐在飞速移动带的表面。反正也没什么别的可做。Steve没有和他们重温计划，甚至没谈论目的地。公共场合，灭霸的耳目也无处不在，Gamora警告过他们。连英语都不保证不会被窃听过去。

所以他们就在等待中向前飞驰。没被人盘问，但也不是愉快的旅程。空气里弥漫着紧张，是那种Steve在二战期间被占领的欧洲国家百姓身上感受到的紧张。每个人都小心翼翼提防被背叛，被敌人看穿，当时恐惧的是纳粹，现在恐惧的则是不同种族却穿着同样战斗装备，手持探测器，坐在一个象椅垫一样的圆东西上四处飞动监视一切的外星人。

到终点前，似乎除了放松和装作是这里的“自己人”以外都无事可做了，Steve干脆坐到Bucky旁边。Bucky坐在Drax旁边，对面是Rocket和Groot，他正在弄一块象Stark平板的东西。Peter和Gamora则在不远处秘密交谈。

“做什么呢，Bucky？”Steve问。

Bucky在他嘴上吻了一下，没有抬头，兀自敲击那东西。“记录，”他说，“记录那些我不该做的事，做备忘。”他又点击了好几下。

Steve吃惊。他真的不是故意要让Bucky不安的，但是做备忘是心理治疗师们都推荐的一种让他保持平和的手段；尽管一打起来或者以为周围有什么危险就都对Bucky不管用了。

“你都写了点什么？”他问，决定给他一点积极的鼓励。

“嗯……”Bucky往前翻，“不要杀人。”

“哼哼，”Drax说，“如果他们惹毛你了呢？”

“你不能因为被惹毛了就随便杀人！”Steve反对道。

Drax看起来很淡定。“好，那我就姑且宽恕他们，除非被惹到很火大。”

“除非被惹得很火大，不要杀人。”Bucky在备忘录里添加上。

“Bucky，别这样！”

“偷东西呢？”Rocket开玩笑说，“偷东西是可以的，对吧？”

“不要偷东西！”Steve转向Rocket，“别再捣乱！”Rocket窃笑，于是Steve再看向Drax，他还没消化Drax对Bucky的占有宣告呢。“还有你！别再……纵容他！”

“我不同意。”Drax回答。

Bucky叹了口气，把平板放到大腿上揉起太阳穴。显然他的头痛又发作了，Steve极力忍下了因此对其他人一番怒吼的冲动。

“我知道什么是好的，什么是坏的，Steve。”Bucky捡起那块板，“所以我才会努力做这件事。趁我还能思考。”他用手背揉着额头。“今天还不错。”

Steve放松了。“我很高兴。”他说。可是今天的Bucky看起来一点都不好。今天的Bucky看起来象是拼了命在保持冷静，保持清醒，样子十分可怜。“嗯，你还记了什么？”

Bucky眯着眼睛看看屏幕，有一瞬间，嘴角是一抹戏谑的笑。“不要把老二放到Steve不赞成的地方去。”他打趣道。

身为一个金发白种人，Steve忍不住，显得满脸通红。

“哈！”Rocket大笑，“你脸色变得比Quill还明显！”

“I am Groot。”Groot也这么想。

Drax不屑地吸了吸鼻子。“你们只有一根叫‘老二’的玩意，效率该有多低。”Bucky惊讶地眨着眼睛看着他，然后眼神异常专注地看他的裤裆。

“你有不止一根？”Steve脱口而问。

“我天生有两根。”Drax说完，泰然自若，哪怕Bucky去解开他的裤头亲眼确认也面不改色的样子。

“Bucky，别这样！”Steve又喊道。


	20. Chapter 20

终于，Gamora说他们到了目的地，Bucky正靠在Drax身上。因为Drax很暖和，而且他喜欢Bucky的靠近，也因为Bucky担心万一自己挨着Steve，又要忍不住想去亲Steve了。

他站起来检查武器和记录备忘的平板。要弄好那么多东西有点困难，但他不集中精神不行。他必须牢记Steve说的话。Steve说……Steve说了什么来着？Bucky光顾着拨拉平板寻找备忘条目，差点没来得及下去。

“Bucky，快！”Steve大喊，而Drax直接抓住他的胳膊把他从滚动条上拖下来。他重重地踩着地面，抬头看见担心的Steve。“Bucky，怎么了？你险些落在后面。”

“对不起。”Bucky艰难地开口。要挤出这么一个词的发音都很费力。朦胧的迷雾盘旋着快要笼罩住他了，他拼命抵抗着，抵抗那格外诱人的、没有痛苦的黑暗。他现在脑袋比躺在椅子上的时候还要痛，有一只眼睛已经看不清楚东西了。但Bucky不肯放弃。他记得自己曾差点伤害了Steve。

他还记得一些别的，平常都会被迷雾遮住的记忆。他杀过人，在战场上，以及后来为HYDRA杀的人。在他无从选择的时候，他为HYDRA夺走了多少人的生命。

还有更糟的。他逃离HYDRA的控制，他自由了。但他却捅伤Sam，向Thor和Tony进攻，，朝Natasha开枪，还用枪指着Pepper……他忘记那些都是他的朋友了。

他无法承担再一次忘却的后果。

所以他很拼命地忍耐并坚持，他跟着队伍走进基地深处，他信守承诺，保护Rocket和Groot。与此同时他又是那样地痛苦，痛苦得希望自己能死去。


	21. Chapter 21

要不是有Gamora，他们这趟任务是绝对没有成功希望的。Gamora在灭霸的眼皮子底下做了大量的计划和准备工作，这份巧心构思和深谋远虑让Steve想到Natasha。现在，Gamora不是灭霸的女儿，不是容易被认出来的叛逃者。她化身成为一个不知名官员，级别高到足以让他们在目的地一路上畅通无阻，还能把人呼来喝去，忙一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。Steve敢肯定，早在她放弃那个著名的头衔之前，就准备好了不知道多少个假身份。

要是她的成长环境和这里差不多，Steve甚至能理解她的做法。这里是个忙碌的闹哄哄的地方，一点点小失误就能招致暴力惩罚甚至死亡。这里的人生活在强权中，生活在对死亡的恐惧中。特别是某一部分人——Steve很快意识到，那一类人叫做奴隶。

“有那么先进的科技能完成工作，为什么还有奴隶？”Steve愤怒地问，他们正路过一个外星人——有许多外星人那样趴在地板上，用最原始的刷子和水桶擦洗地板。Steve内心非常想站出来，帮他们获得自由，但属于军人的那一部分却明白这么做只会害得自己人也一起被杀光。这个地方的自由不会来得那么轻易。

Gamora带着黑色头盔，看了那个奴隶一眼，再别开头。“为了羞辱他们，让他们记住自己什么都不是，并提醒其他人，有时候死亡并非最凄惨的命运。”她的口吻听上去平淡无波，Steve暗忖，但她选择逃离这个地方的事实又平息了他的怒火。Steve觉得她并不是那么铁石心肠。

他们走过许多通道，还有好些没有围栏的桥梁，他们穿过巨大的中心运输井，看见上方和下方都还有无数楼层。Gamora凭借记忆和空中的发光指示前进。他们来到一个地方，有不少装满机器的大房间，空气里都是金属和臭氧的味道。让Steve想到Tony的工作室。

“指示写的什么？”他问。Peter——一路上走两步，跳跳舞，戴着耳机，皮带上别了一个方方正正的播放音乐的仪器。Steve已经把他的金曲收藏从头到尾反复听过三遍了。一开始Peter没察觉有人在和他说话，于是Steve推推他。

“嗯？啥？”他拉下耳机，Steve隐约听见有一个男孩唱歌的声音。

“指示上写的什么？”他问。

“喔！”Peter看过去，“唔，看起来我们到了神经机械研究部。”

“我明白了。”Steve思考那到底更接近Bucky的金属臂，还是Tony的盔甲。“你是指改造强化？”

“是的，在银河系这很常见。有些工作只有进行过强化的人才会受雇。”Peter指着他们经过的一间实验室，Steve看见里面有个外星人，四条金属腿，好像装过火箭发射器。“我猜灭霸很喜欢这样搞他的手下。以前就有个脑袋里装电脑的家伙和我打。Gamora的一个姐姐，估计百分之八十被改造成机器了。超厉害的婊子。”

Steve皱眉。“你非得用这种措辞？”

“相信我，那已经算含蓄了。”

他们在研究部里穿行，显然这儿不仅生产零件还负责安装——从惨叫声听起来，装的时候还不给打麻醉。Steve看了Bucky一眼，担心这个地方会激起他失去胳膊的痛苦回忆，不过Bucky带着目镜和面罩，难以分辨表情。

神经机械研究部之后是生化之类的研究部，让人又想起科幻片里弗兰肯斯坦的巢穴。这个地方中央有一根巨高无比，大约一百英尺直径的圆形柱子，周围环绕好多实验室，有不带护栏的走道。一个巨型气缸里装着粘性液体，科学家们有的在实验室里工作，有的正在走道上行走，与奴隶的区别只是他们没有四肢着地爬行而已。配备武器的探测仪在空中飞舞，中央地区还每隔一段距离就有身穿制服的警卫。

“这里守卫森严。”Rocket冷笑着左右环顾。之前的路上他们都不被注意，但现在警卫都盯着他们，只有带着头盔的Gamora回瞪过去，才收回视线。

“灭霸相当以他的怪兽为傲。”Gamora说。她走向一个满是全息投影屏的类似病案室的地方。

“你知道他在这儿干嘛吗？”Steve问，他们又路过一个趴在地上的瘦弱而不知名的奴隶。那个家伙好象被吓到了，还看着他们的背影。

“不是太清楚。”Gamora承认道，“他是最近几年扩张这里的，看起来速度比我想象中快多了。”

“好吧，我们快点完成任务走吧，”Peter说，“我不喜欢这个地方。”

“你害怕战斗？”Drax嘲弄地问。

“要我一个人和几十亿的敌人战斗，我不怕不行好吗。”

他们走进病案室，Gamora傲慢地挥挥手，把为数不多的职员赶出去。他们就鞠着躬匆匆地走了。

“要花多久才能找到Loki的东西？”Steve问。Bucky和Rocket在门口放哨，武器就握在手里。Drax和Peter一起在房间里东看西看。

Gamora耸耸肩，忙着打字。“难说。除非灭霸给他起名叫‘Loki的东西’。你能给我点详细的描述吗？”

“Loki没有说那么多。我觉得不会太大。”

他们都戴着耳麦以防被分散，也可以不必大声讲话。Steve话音刚落，耳机里就传来马的轻微的嘶声。

“Sleipnir？”

又是一声。

Rocket回头看他们。“他叫你们搜索‘jotnar gestation sequences’。”

Gamora又开始打字。Steve看向Rocket。“你真的听得懂他？”

“当然，仔细听就明白了。”

“I am Groot。”Groot也说。

“我查到了。”Gamora说。

Steve把脑袋探到她肩上，Gamora敲打键盘，调出一份他完全看不懂的资料。他看看其他人，他们都还各就各位着，准备战斗。希望不要有什么战斗。起码到现在为止，人人都很听Gamora的话，Steve忍不住开始幻想他们真的有希望全身而退了。

“你查到了什么？”他问。

她面无表情地看着Steve。“那是一个子宫。”她说。

Steve眨眼。“什么？”

“一个妊娠器官。”她解释道，“他们把那东西放在外面的缸里，就那个气缸。他们用它培育军队。”她又敲了几下键盘，“第一次实验产物名叫Chitauri。”

Steve想吐。那些攻击纽约的外星人是Loki的孩子？他摇摇头。“怎么可能？Chitauri人不知道有多少，都是从一个子宫里出来的？”

“那是神的子宫。”Gamora说，“所以，是的，都是从那里出来的。”

难怪Loki想拿回去了。Steve不禁想知道Loki看见他的孩子们全部死去时，是什么心情。接着他又想到另一件事。“这件事是不是Loki自愿的？”

“从记录上来看，不象。”

Steve慢慢地呼出一口气，招手示意Peter过来。“想办法到他们放子宫的地方去。”他对Gamora说，后者点点头。Steve就转过身。

“怎么啦？”Peter欢快地问。他也带着面具，看脸就和Bucky差不多，但虽然双手搭在枪托上，样子就自在放松多了。

“我们有那东西的确切位置了，不过要过去，恐怕很难。”

“好极了，呃，真郁闷。”

Steve走向门口。“快，我要一份详细的地图。”

“这就给你，Cap。”

Steve走过Bucky和Rocket，他们正站在门的两边，前方除了刚才经过的奴隶以外没有别人。那个奴隶背对房间继续擦着地，再过去几尺就是走道，但距离中央的气缸则有至少五十尺，离地面也极高。气缸里的粘液透着绿色，半透明，有若隐若现的黑影。Steve根本不想细想那是什么的阴影。

他直接来到走道尽头，看着那个气缸。Loki的子宫就在里面，除非他的子宫已经变得这么庞大？谁能想得到那些怪物是来自一个神？可怜的Loki。他摇摇头。Loki绝对不会允许自己和可怜沾边。

Peter走到他旁边，摇晃着身体往下看。“计划是什么，Cap？”他问。

“计划就是你终于可以死了！”

Steve诧异地转向声音的来源，那个熟悉的声音。之前被忽视的奴隶动作却几乎和他一样快，以超人的力量将一把小刀插进他的后背制服，刺穿他的脊柱，卡在他的肋骨里。剧痛骤然袭来，口中涌上了血。

用已经等待了七十年之久的复仇的快意，红骷髅把他推下走道。


	22. Chapter 22

红骷髅从未放弃过对命运的追寻。他是Johann Schmidt，是第一个接受超级血清的人，拥有最伟大的聪明才智和最优秀的军事头脑。他命中注定要统治世界。而且现在他知道在微不足道的地球之外还存在了什么，他就决定要统治更多。

利用魔方，他触碰到了那样的力量。魔方是他的工具，让他化身为神。无数人恐惧他的名号，连元首看着他时都满带疑惑，同时心知两人相较之下他更出色。

唯一不肯接受他的名号，在他脚边俯首称臣的，就是美国队长，那个Erskine妄图用来取代他的乡下小鬼。他们叫他“有计划的男人”。美国队长就是不肯接受命运，接受死亡。Schimidt对他的憎恨几乎是油然而生的，他们只见过两面，第一次战斗，若不是Arnim Zola分开了他们，Schmidt早就赢了。而另一次则是在那架飞机上。

他驾驶着飞机想让美国灭亡，那一次他明明也可以赢的。不是他的错。都怪Rogers打破了容纳魔方的匣子，他再不去捡起来，魔方就要掉了。

Zola不了解真正的魔方。他以为那是个能量块，用它创造武器，用它在那个士兵俘虏身上激发超级血清起作用。但魔方远不仅如此，啊啊，是的，魔方，是一扇门，从地球通往遥远的银河另一头；所以当Schmidt直接用皮肤与它接触，就被传送到了那里。

弱者会在传送中死去。Schmidt活下来了，但遭受的巨大压力让他暂时变得虚弱，被这里无法意识到他有多伟大的愚蠢怪物们抓了起来。

七十年，Schmidt当了七十年的奴隶，他一直在等待机会从这桎梏中逃脱。他在别人活不下去的地方活下来了，他变成了——尽管仍旧是个奴隶——同等级奴隶中最受人畏惧的那一个。在这个坟墓般的地方，红骷髅甚至是看守们最畏惧的奴隶。

总有一天，他知道，他会逃出去，会复仇。不过还没等他成功，仇人反而自己送上门来。Steve Rogers，美国队长，偏偏出现在这里。他还是一脸正气凛然的样子，还是个天真的傻瓜，发现不了身边真正的危险。Schmidt很想品尝凌迟的快感，他想继续跟着他，慢慢地恐吓他，摧毁他，但已经等待七十多年Schmidt实在等不下去了。

他有偷来的小刀和其他武器。自诩主人的那群家伙没管他，就算他们想管，为此受点惩罚也是值得的。

美国队长与他擦身而过，毫无知觉他一生中最伟大的敌人就近在咫尺。Schmidt，红骷髅，站了起来，对准心脏和肺部的位置，从队长背后将那把十英寸的短刀全力捅进男人的制服，捅进他的背脊。这样一刀下去超级战士也肯定玩完了，何况Schmidt还将他从几百尺的走道上推下去。

美国队长身边的男人象娘们一样尖叫着扑过去捞他，简直是个自寻死路的蠢蛋，手舞足蹈着，还不是一样往下掉。Schmidt露出嗜血的致命的微笑，但仅仅是一瞬，他的本能，经过这个死亡来得毫无预兆的地方磨练过的本能，感觉背后有什么东西出现了。

他转身，心头一凛。一身漆黑的死神就在他眼前，只有一根金属臂闪着银光。


	23. Chapter 23

Peter想抓住队长结果自己也摔下去了。

这不能怪他啊。他哪里想得到会有一个长相恶心的混账，用刀子捅了他的童年英雄偶像还把人推下去的。得说Peter的反射神经实在优秀，毕竟他还能拽到队长的背带。

真的不能怪他啊，队长为什么这么，这么重呢。

抓着美国队长的背带，Peter被往下拖，他尖叫着，高分贝甚至盖过耳机里深情款款地吟唱“多么想再有一次机会”的MJ。Cap好像昏过去了，背上喷得全是血，通讯器里每个人都在大吼大叫，Rocket在骂娘，Groot在说I am Groot，Drax在为Bucky的某些绝对是很残暴的行为喝彩，还有Gamora，在喊“Peter我知道你是Kevin Bacon，加油啊”。

一片恐慌中Peter捕捉到Gamora的话。他挥舞另一只手抓住Cap的背带，死命往上提并把双脚往下蹬，一调整好姿势立刻启动靴子上的喷气装置。

这装置不是用来飞的。可以帮助跳跃，但其实冲力不是特别大，还很难驾驭。更糟糕的是他还没来得及两脚对准地面，Cap的体重也如他所料，使平衡更加歪斜。

他们在天井里左右乱晃，仍然往下坠落，不过角度朝向的是中央那口装满液体的气缸——距离近了以后Peter看清楚了——里面漂浮着很恐怖的巨大肢体。

Peter勉强地改变两人位置好让Cap当一下肉垫。他实在不想这么干，但如果是他先撞成重伤或者干脆一命呜呼，那Cap也没人救，两人就都完蛋了。气缸的质地果然很易损，Cap撞上去以后整个都碎了。

Peter和Cap落进全是碎玻璃的人造羊水里，靴子浸湿后噼啪两声熄火了。天井里开始水漫金山，他们又在巨大的池子里往下沉了大概五十尺，一踩着底Peter就挣扎着往上扑腾，默默庆幸自己有带面具不然不晓得已经喝进去多少这恶心的东西。

周围喧杂吵嚷乱成一团，警铃大作，没被掀翻的探测器在空中打着转。科学家和保安都奋力游泳。那液体里有个什么东西。Peter浮上去以后，就看见一个好像长着毒刺的怪物，那怪物咬住一个六条腿的Dorshelit人，又沉入水中。

“日啊。”Peter骂了一句，开始寻找Cap。怪物都是从气缸里出来的，他根本不想思考四周游着多少觅食的家伙。有个Kree族看守被拖下水，武器走火炸了一片，探测器都集中到那一块开始射击。水里冒出泡沫，很快变黑了。

Cap在几米开外，脸朝下漂在水面上。他带着面具，所以Peter不担心他会淹死，倒比较担心他失血过多或者引来什么饥肠辘辘的怪物。他无比惋惜地脱掉沉重的外套，游过去勾住Cap的脖子，然后倒退着游向这临时泳池边缘的一层上行楼梯。

“这里好恶心喔！”他朝话筒吼着。

立刻，通讯器里传来大呼小叫连带马嘶，问他情况如何，不过最大声的还是Gamora。“Peter！拿好子宫！”

“好吧！”他几乎惨叫了，“我去拿子宫？我还不够手忙脚乱吗！”

“算了，”Gamora叹道，“Rocket会去拿的。”

“你说啥？”Rocket叫起来，“你他妈什么意思，Rocket会去拿啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

Peter听着那拖长音笑开了。“你把他踢下来了是不是？”

“当然。”Gamora回答。

“Groot没跟着一起下来吧？”

“当然没有。我先拿起Groot再踢他的。该实行B计划了，Peter。”

“对对对，”Peter表示同意，“早知道先想好B计划就好了。”


	24. Chapter 24

冬兵上场了。

他冲向那个红色骷髅脸的男人，那个刺伤了Rogers的背部还把他推下走道的男人，那个Bucky因为努力想表现得好一点，想牢记自己身边都是朋友，必须集中精神不要伤害无辜，而没能察觉到的男人。

Bucky让那个男人伤害了Rogers，他以为在这里被称为奴隶的就是无辜的人。

冬兵拔出后背的匕首，动作快如行云流水。他要杀了这个人，把他大卸八块，就这样，没有然后。

敌人转过身，没有嘴唇的嘴巴露出牙齿，他一手举起染血的刀，另一手又拔出第二把。简陋的武器，只是一头裹着布料的卷边的金属条，黑漆漆的不知道受了什么腐蚀或者污染。但足够坚固，在冬兵的左手划下弧光时那玩意儿也抵挡住了他的刀刃，同时骷髅头后退着避开冬兵挥来的右手。那家伙差点就摔下走道自行了断了，不过险险地又站稳脚跟，咬牙喘息。他红色的体表出现了汗水，散发出人类的汗味和清洁剂的刺鼻恶臭。

天井中央的气缸爆炸了。冬兵随意地一瞥。被撞碎的，金属碎片飞散，肉类和污泥的气味，液体泛滥淹没了建筑的底层。没什么好在意的。目标没有受到牵连。

冬兵又发动攻击。骷髅头有使用刀类武器的经验，他有蛮力，也很残忍，只是没有经过彻底的训练。至少不象冬兵经过专门的格斗技能训练。不过他身强体壮，挨上一记也没有倒下，速度够快，闪开了致命攻击，并且大胆地抓住任何机会反击。

下面传来尖叫，哭喊，水流拍溅声，还有一些肯定不是人类的生物发出饥饿的咆哮。冬兵没有去听，同样他也没有听通讯器里的对话和Drax给他的加油鼓劲乃至出谋划策。他的脑海里只有战斗。

他们僵持着，一路沿着走道搏斗，来到正中央。冬兵猛地蹲下身，反手向红骷髅的腹部挥刀，后者差一点点躲过之后冬兵立刻翻转手腕重新握住刀把，再度挥向对方的胸口。他割开敌人的衣服，布料撕裂之下出现一道细细的血痕，可惜这一刀仍然不够重。

“蠢货。”骷髅嘶嘶地说，“你根本不能和我比，我是HYDRA的大脑！”

“而我是武器。”冬兵说，他用金属臂挡住对方砸下来的刀，然后向前猛挥，甩掉撞击带来的震动并顺势在骷髅的鼻子上揍了一拳。对方痛呼着，跌跌撞撞地后退，一把“刀”已经因为砍到金属臂而断裂了，骷髅就丢下武器捂住鼻子。

冬兵再刺出持刀的右手。骷髅咆哮着，干脆丢掉另一把武器用双手握住冬兵的手腕，身体往下一沉，把他从肩上朝走道尽头摔了过去。冬兵握不住匕首了，他在地面上翻滚着用金属手试图抵消冲力。肩膀的连接处传来剧痛，但惯性消失后他又继续站起来。

头顶上、天井里有探测器在盘旋，远处是尚未搞清楚状况的警卫在张望，Gamora一手揪着Rocket的后颈将他丢下走道，一手抱着花盆，盆里Groot正用柔弱无力的枝条抽打她。Drax还在为冬兵欢呼加油，拳头举得很高，双眼闪烁着骄傲的光芒。

那都无关紧要。他们都没有参与这场战斗，都没有保护好Rogers。重要的只有对手。站在几米外摆着战斗姿势，重新拾起金属刀片的敌人。

让他和那两把烂刀片见鬼去吧。战斗还要求什么公平公正。冬兵从背后拔出一把机关枪，对准那个惊讶地瞪大眼睛的骷髅头。骷髅头后方的Gamora无可奈何地抱紧Groot跑进一间实验室里，连Drax也眨眨眼，赶紧闪人。

冬兵开火。机关枪以高速射出大量子弹。这种枪比较适合火力掩护，要瞄准就非常困难，也很容易温度过高和打空弹匣。扣动扳机才一会儿，枪头就免不了要上扬，白白浪费弹药。但冬兵的力气很大，足以压制着枪头，何况敌人只在几尺开外。

骷髅也看穿了冬兵的计划，于是他向右狂奔，直冲走道尽头。冬兵举着枪紧紧跟着他，子弹总是失之毫厘地打进对方脚边的地板。骷髅速度非常快，比冬兵对付过的除了Rogers以外的人都要快。他从走道顶端跳下去，逃出冬兵的射击范围。冬兵立刻加快速度上前。

有三架探测器朝冬兵飞来，向他发射某种激光脉冲炮，很像二战时HYDRA用的那种枪。被打到就会导致溶解。金属臂也不保证能抵挡这种武器，很可能也会一起报销。

冬兵以最快的速度Z字形闪避，并在探测器还没调整过来之前反手举起机关枪朝它们射击。外壳只是单薄的金属，三架探测器都中弹爆炸了。冬兵扔下打完子弹的机关枪也从走道尽头跳下去。

他刚好来得及看见骷髅逃跑的方向。

——————

这不是Schmidt能赢下来的战斗。武器的劣势和无处可躲让他毫无胜算。要伏击Rogers是很容易，但要正面和他打，Schmidt也知道，自己得拼尽全力才有可能获胜。

而那个……东西……更难对付。冷酷。强大。装备齐全。没有Rogers那样的同情心所以一瞬都不犹豫。那个战士不会在感情作用下收手。不达目的他绝不会收手。

早知道就应该先算计干掉这家伙的。现在他不得不承认战局不利，不得不赶在楼下的喧嚷招来警卫前逃跑。警卫会追赶闯入者和那个家伙，但有极大的可能，他们会忽略碍手碍脚的奴隶们，Schimdt早就想好要怎么钻空子，怎么逃跑。

一边躲闪机关枪的射击，他一边跳下走道。下方是培养管的末端，里面泡沫翻滚，打着漩涡。大部分监视飞行器都没有特别注意这里，科学家和绝大多数警卫也不在，不过他却知道管子里都是些什么。

Schmidt在半空中扭过身，被血清强化的速度和力量又发挥了作用让他得以抓住下一层走道的边缘，手指都嵌进粗糙的塑胶材质里；随后他利用惯性顺势跳到再下一层。第十三层。干了几十年的清洁工作他已经很熟悉这里了。他还知道每一个通行口令和每一条出口，因为那些白痴总是太疏忽大意，让人有机可乘。

Schmidt落在走道上打了个滚，从一扇敞开的大门滚进一间实验室，然后才站稳。他唯一一套衣服撕烂了，腹部有浅浅的刀伤正在愈合。但Rogers已经死了。哪怕他要被逼着用舌头舔干净天井也没关系。Rogers已经死了！

红骷髅仰天大笑。

这时，有金属手臂的杀手也落在Schmidt那层走道，他下来的方式和Schmidt一模一样，落地只比他偏了几寸。长发披散在面具四周，他抬头直直地看向Schmidt，与此同时拔出一把手枪。

Schmidt咒骂起来，他跑进实验室输入密码关闭大门。仅用来组成隔间的门并不结实，只有薄薄一层，没过两秒钟就被那只金属手一拳打穿。

Schmidt转身狂奔。


	25. Chapter 25

Peter只能拉着Cap在没过头顶的羊膜液里前进，途经淹溺的科学家和浸了水还时不时冒火花的仪器，还得绕过泡沫翻腾的区域因为那里有新孵出来的怪物享用早餐。然后他把Cap拖上一条台阶，来到较高的、稍有些水但起码没有被淹掉的走廊里。他又往里多走了一段路，找了个看起来暂且还算安全的地方，然后停下来为他检查。

Cap在呼吸。Peter差点吐出来了，心口的大石终于落地。但Cap出了很多很多血，简直超过了Peter对普通人类血容量的认知。不知那个骷髅头是谁，总之他下手实在太狠，而且说的还是英语。Peter一边想，一边希望队友们已经把那家伙剁碎了。

他让Cap翻成俯卧位检查伤口，伸手到皮带上的小包包里摸索封闭伤口的东西。伤口很吓人。那把刀刺进他的制服，深入两根肋骨之间割裂了他的背。流出的血液里还有泡沫，Peter敢说连肺都伤着了，甚至心脏也受了伤。也许有吧，如果他没记错人类心脏的位置的话。

他不是医生，最多只会包扎绷带。幸运的是手头的外星高科技药物让包扎成了一件简单的活儿。他摇晃罐头，将封闭剂喷涂在伤口表面。药物立刻就让伤口黏合起来了。虽然只是暂时的封闭，起码能让Cap在他找人求助前不至于失血过多而死。

Peter还在尽情地喷涂封闭剂，突然一头怪兽从水里跳到台阶上朝他们扑来。他没来得及正眼看那东西，只瞥见许多的牙齿和一张足够生吞下他的血盆大口。Peter拔枪向它射击，就算确定那东西已经死了还多打出好些子弹。

“我要郑重宣布，我恨这个地方。”他咕哝着站起来，把Cap沉甸甸的身体扛到肩膀上。“草啊，我的膝盖再也不能好了。”

“Gamora，Drax，Rocket，给我讲讲情况。”他一边尽快沿着走廊跌跌撞撞地跑一边喊道。他不知道自己走的是哪个方向，只知道要离那片惨状远一点。

“我在，Peter，”Gamora说，“还在之前那层楼。我带着Groot和Drax躲了起来避开警卫。我们在走道交叉口碰头，A6H5967-B号。”

“明白。”只能这样，他们总得再走回去，起码路上还有标识。“我得先给Cap找一点医疗救护，如果三小时内我还没赶回去，你们就原路返回到飞船上等我。Sleipnir，停机坪那里有什么风吹草动？”一声马嘶回答了他。“好吧，我何必多此一问？”希望这里乱子大得让人无暇注意停机坪吧。“Rocket？你那里如何？拿到了吗？”他实在说不出“子宫”那个词。

“操你的，Quill，”Rocket咳嗽着，听起来也是一只落汤浣熊的样子，“我他妈恨死你们啦。”突然一阵机枪扫射声，“别他妈跟着我，离我远点！”

Peter将通讯器的音量关小了点。他正急匆匆地穿过机械室，有各种外星人在门后恐惧地目送他。警卫在他的指点下朝他的来路赶去。警铃还在响，逼仄的空间让铃声吵得人头痛欲裂。他把头盔的声音接收装置也调小了。

“你拿到了吗，Rocket？”他又问。

“我他妈当然拿到了！等我见到Gamora第一件事就是要把这个塞进她的屁股里！”

“喂喂，”Peter埋怨道，“那也太没有爱了吧。”

“我发誓，Quill，我要把你们挨个轰成渣，你的排位正以光速上升！”

Cap在肩上动了动，Peter无法确定是因为他醒了，还是自己快抓不住了。他真希望Drax能在这里挑重担啊。前方，他看见了标识，是他们早先经过的遗传实验部。遗传，意味着新鲜肢体，实验，意味着手术室。希望如此吧。Peter尽量加快脚步。

“Peter，”Gamora的声音盖过Rocket的粗言秽语，“我们弄丢了Bucky。”

Peter皱眉。“你们是怎么弄丢一个心智五岁身高却有六英尺的杀手？”

“他追着刺伤队长的人跑了，我相信他是要去干掉那家伙。”

“好极了，很好嘛。”Peter敲敲通讯器，“唷，Bucky，Bucky，兄弟，你在吗？你知道吗，你和Cap二战时的老朋友名字一样呢，谁说我历史不及格的？”

没有回应。

“他不回应呼叫。”Gamora说。

“我也发现了。棒呆。情况已经够糟的再多一件烂事又能怎么样？你能从通讯器追踪他吗？”

“可以，我能使用中央电脑并——”

“具体说明就不用告诉我了。去找他，带去集合地。”

Drax的声音冒出来。“不，我去查电脑，找他。”

“直到上个礼拜为止你都还没学会打字！”Peter指出，“你到走廊去，和Groot一起等Rocket。Gamora去找Bucky，而我和队长来跟你们回合。”

“但——”

要不是会失手落下Cap，Peter真的要抱头抓狂了。“哪怕一次，你们听我的，好吗？按我说的做！Gamora会把你的小Baby救回来的！”

“他不是baby了。以我们这一族的标准来说，他是一个小毛孩。”

“你们这一族可真他妈怪啊，Drax。”前面就是手术室了。Peter踢开门，把枪对准里边三个正在解剖不知道什么玩意儿的瘦巴巴的外星人。

“嘿！”他说，“有空吗？”


	26. Chapter 26

Schmidt在迷宫般的走廊和实验室里奔跑，总是尽可能挑选最曲折、障碍物也最多的道路，他推动柜子和储物让它们堵在身后，锁上所有能锁的门，放上所有能放的路障。只要能挡下那个凶暴的魔鬼什么都行。

他放弃找地方埋伏下来了。那个杀手装备那么好，早就提防着了。

冬兵追赶他，没法赶上但轻松地紧跟在后。骷髅一直左拐右转，极尽能事地堆砌障碍，不过冬兵也在寻找可趁之机。机会来了，骷髅跑过一个拐角，冬兵追上去之后发现前方是一条稍长的走廊，骷髅还在视野范围内，正要跑到下一个拐角。

他立刻双手各拔出一把手枪，扣下扳机。两颗子弹都命中目标，骷髅摇晃着脚步不稳，背上两个枪眼都开始流血。冬兵继续逼近，手枪对准着他。

头顶上方突然警铃大作，和之前不一样的铃声。这里没有几百立方的液体爆炸之类意外情况，所以警铃的效果立竿见影。冬兵刚绕过拐角就看见探测器飞过还在顽强逃跑的骷髅，直冲他而来。

冬兵举枪射击，几枪打下第一架，然后又瞄准后三架。它们似乎有自主防卫程序，一边躲闪一边还朝他反击。冬兵扭身避开激光射线，又开枪打掉第三和第四架，飞快地丢掉空枪，拔出后腰一把更加重的。只消一颗子弹，最后那硕果仅存的探测器就被干掉了。

虽然受了伤，骷髅还是抓紧空档消失在另一扇门背后。那扇门比之前的都要厚重，冬兵一拳砸上去，金属还坚挺着。

他毫不迟疑地将一枚炸弹挂在锁上，然后极快地找了个掩护，引爆炸弹。

室内传来咆哮声和非人类生物的尖叫。冬兵跑进去，发现那是一个用来研究动物的实验室。里面有几头野兽，体型象老虎但是没有毛，只有厚厚的骨片覆盖，背部还有棘突。冬兵眼前闪过尖牙和利齿的反光，还有鱼一样圆溜溜的大眼睛，他看见那些野兽们分散在实验室各处，撕咬着原本还在研究它们、解剖它们的科学家。牢笼大门敞开，红骷髅不见踪影。

冬兵便向房间另一头的出口跑。但还没到就有一头野兽向他扑来，血盆大口夸张得超乎他的想象。

他立刻对准它开枪。子弹射中野兽的胸口，却被厚实的表皮弹开了。随即，那起码重达八百磅、又饿又怒的生物就压到他身上。冬兵刚好抬起金属臂，那家伙就咬下去——将手臂咬得粉碎，电流弧光四射。

Bucky尖叫起来。那剧烈的熟悉的疼痛一瞬间就让Bucky回来了。他跌坐在地上眼睁睁地看着那怪物吞下他的金属手，再重新盯上他。怪物的下颌耷拉着，仿佛是露出牙齿在笑，獠牙尖利地竖在足足有一尺长的鼻子两边。它的眼睛象鱼一样，两颗墨黑的球形，十分粗壮的前肢搭在身前，后肢则稍短一点。它在对Bucky笑。所有的野兽，它们已经吃完了科学家，都在看着Bucky笑。

“不，不，不，不……”Bucky坐在地上往后挪，染满了血的地面很滑。他的手臂还在冒火花，向大脑中枢发射“疼痛”的讯号。他的后背碰到了金属。在突然涌起的力量驱使下，他掉头钻进背后的笼子把门甩上。野兽们冲撞着门，试图咬开栅栏进来，不过不知道那笼子是什么做的，牢固异常，不为所动。

Bucky往大笼子的底部走，他把损坏的金属臂抱在胸口，急促地喘息。他要Steve，想要Steve，需要Steve。Steve在哪？Steve死了。Steve不可能死！

“Drax！”他向通讯器尖叫，“Drax！救我！”

Drax立刻回答：“我来了，我的孩子！”

“他妈的你敢去！”Rocket怒骂，“你得帮我扛着这恶心的东西！”

“和Rocket呆在一块儿，Drax。”Gamora命令道，“我们已经分工明确了。Peter和Steve一起，我马上就到Bucky身边，其他所有人，除非有突发情况，都关闭通讯。就算现在没有，基地也会马上发现我们的通讯波段。”

Bucky的身体陷进温暖的，甚至有点儿柔软的笼子底部，他还是很痛，很怕，脑子也乱糟糟的。他努力思考。Gamora说Steve和Peter在一起。那意味着Steve还活着？他松了口气，放松身体往后靠，短暂的希望让他忘却了外面还在拼命撕咬笼子的野兽。

他的“靠枕”发出咕噜声。

Bucky眨眼，转过头，看见一双巨大的、漆黑的、鱼一样圆溜溜的眼睛。


	27. Chapter 27

Steve突然醒来，脑袋在转，背脊刺痛，还有一阵强烈无比的呕吐欲。

“呜哇！”被扛在肩上的Steve突然抓住大衣后背，Peter惊叫起来，一不小心失手让Steve滑落下去。

Steve摔在地上。有那么一会儿，他只能躺着，动弹不能。他感觉……不知道该怎么形容。犹如刚被注射血清时那样，难以置信的疲倦感，又觉得自己充满了无法想象的力量。

“发生什么了？”他喘道，抬眼看向有些模糊的Peter。

“你被刺伤了背，”Peter说，他皱着脸，擦拭大衣上的呕吐物，“还被刺穿心脏。他们那样告诉我。”他一脸苦相地打量了一下大衣，丢开抹布然后穿好。

“我被刺穿心脏？”Steve艰难地问，“什么？”他不记得了。他只记得从实验室走出来，在看天井中央那个气缸。然后就是剧痛感，震惊感，还有坠落感。

Peter弯腰向他伸出手。Steve握住，让Peter拉自己站起来。“我把你从那里弄了出去，找到一些科学家之类的为你动手术。他们还不太乐意，我猜，比起缝合他们还更习惯解剖吧，不过被枪指着脸只能干了。”

Steve皱眉。“他们怎么知道如何处理地球人？”

“那他们又怎么知道如何处理外星人？”Peter耸肩，“我估计这里的科学家就跟地球上的兽医差不多，不管什么种族都能搞定。你看起来好多了。我还当要一路把你扛去集合点呢。你实在太他妈重了，队长，我的背真的再也不会好了。”

Steve点头。“我欠你一条命。”他说。尽管Peter好像很愉悦的样子，Steve的思绪却立刻转到别的事情上。他能听见遥远的警报声，他们所在的地方与通往控制室的走廊很相似。一条备用通道，他猜想。不太有人使用的通道，格外适合搬运失去意识的人。这儿只有他们两个。

“其他人呢？”他问。

“都去集合点了，”Peter告诉他，“Rocket拿到了子宫。”下意识地，他咧了咧嘴，“唔，Drax和Groot和他在一起。Gamora去找Bucky。”

Steve猛地回头看着他。“Bucky在哪？”

“他去追那个刺伤你的人了。”

他当然会。Steve抬手想打开头盔上的通讯器，但Peter抓住他的胳膊。“别。我们暂时切断联络，否则太容易被他们发现通讯波段。得马上去入口处的走道。没有别的选择了。”

Steve很不情愿，可他是个战士。他理解应当以大局为重。他挺直腰，虽然身体的恢复程度尚未如他期望，还是点点头。

“那么我们快走。”他说。


	28. Chapter 28

Bucky瞪着那双凸起的、一片漆黑甚至能倒映出他惊吓的样子的双眼。他只瞪了一秒钟，巨大的恐慌感就席卷了全身，他尖叫着往笼子另一端爬。

那个——他不知道是什么的东西——抬起脑袋，扭头看向他；同时外面的那些怪物，一小部分仍在撕咬笼子，大多数都从Bucky炸开的门洞里跑出去找别的东西吃了。

Bucky急促地喘着气，与那东西对视。断掉一半的金属臂不时冒出火星，疼痛剧烈。它向Bucky的大脑发送一波一波的震荡，弄得他眼里盈满泪水。

要思考太困难了，迷雾卷土重来，在痛楚的助纣为虐下几乎要吞没他。Bucky想摆脱这一切，想睡过去，想蜷缩到一个愿意保护他，让他休息的人身边。他想要Steve，想要Drax，想要随便什么人找到他，帮他摆脱这一切。

笼子里那个生物躺在那儿，脑袋冲着另一边。它的尾巴很粗，象恐龙的尾巴似的一条圆锥状，团在后腿边。它一直扭头看着Bucky，鼻孔动来动去，仿佛企图好好闻一闻他。Bucky盯着它的獠牙，无法移开视线。这个生物上下都有獠牙，下排要长得多，Bucky的战斗匕首都比它们短。

外面是一片喧嚷吵闹撞击声，野兽的咆哮声，有些象狗吠又不完全一样的叫声。笼子里却太安静了。Bucky不吱声，那个生物也是，这让Bucky更加害怕，他感觉在这宁静过后，对方就要扑上来撕开他的喉咙了。

“小乖乖。”他悄声开口，想打破这片宁静，“你是个小乖乖，嗯？”

那个生物的脑袋抬得更高了一些，直直地凝视他。灯光太昏暗，Bucky无法确切地分辨细节，不过看得出来那个生物是橙红色的，有暗色的点状条纹。背脊上的骨质棘突也是同样的颜色只是底部偏灰一些。听见Bucky的声音，它的鼻孔呼哧呼哧地。Bucky吞咽着。“你不想吃我，对吗？”

它挪动身体，面朝Bucky，低伏着脑袋肚子贴在地上向他靠近。它发出了听起来和Bucky一样害怕的叫声。Bucky竖起膝盖，看着它拱起身体、拼命伸长脖子，嗅闻Bucky的军靴。如果是冬兵就会朝它开枪，至少会狠踹它的脑袋……Bucky屏住呼吸，极力表现得安全无害。

难捱而紧张的一分钟过后，那个生物似乎认定他不是威胁了。它缩回脑袋，没有再和Bucky对视，肚子贴着地面继续慢吞吞地挪动。到最后，仿佛纯粹因为偶然，他们两个挨到了一起；笼子外面的怪兽不知道是不是这一只的同类，它们凶暴嗜血地咆哮着，奔跑着，而他们就紧挨彼此，互相温暖，互相陪伴。


	29. Chapter 29

Gamora压抑着一切本能奔跑着。警铃仍在鸣响，警卫队被召来收拾他们留下的烂摊子，但无法保证不会有人开始考虑分散兵力，追根究底一开始是谁造成的这场灾难。她的假身份做得很棒，尽可能地细致逼真，但也并非无懈可击。她不了解这里，事实上，虽然通行码是对的，她本人却从未来过。这里有她不知道的事。很可能一些些偶然就让她露馅。因此安全系数最高的方法就是不要引起任何注意。

Peter和其他人估计已经引人注目得够呛。

她追踪的信号将她带至生物学实验病室。动物实验。有时候它们被改造成武器，有时候，那些动物基因则被植入灭霸的“女儿”们体内。

在看见猛兽们之前她先听见了粗哑的吼声和爪子砸在地面的声音，并且很走运地还没被对方发现。那种猛兽就跟害虫似的，繁殖快，又极其凶暴，原生于某个叫Tachunka的星球，那儿条件超差，只有十分残暴的生物才能存活下来。Krogun人有时用它们当警卫或者用来进攻，而Krogun人则更是疯狂，更比那种猛兽来得残暴。

Gamora跳起来，握住横亘天花板的某根管子，身体上抬，平行地贴在天花板下面。

猛兽们自下跑过，托了外套的福，它们嗅不出她的气息。等它们跑远她才下来继续前进。至少那些动物能再帮忙引开些注意力。

她一路寻找，找到了猛兽逃脱的实验室，以及毫无疑问曾经折磨过那些生物的、此刻已经是残肢断片的科学家们。尸块到处都是，Gamora往里走，血水溅上了她的靴子。

这也是Bucky的信号发源地。一眼望去并没有看到他的踪影，想到Bucky有可能也被咬死，Gamora不禁皱眉。不过她倒是没有找到Bucky的尸体证据。

侧面沿墙建有关押各种猛兽的笼子，分别标着注解，除了一间以外全都是大门敞开。Gamora直奔向紧锁的那一间，飞快地扫了眼全息投影字幕：

野兽。

雌性。

杂食。

已绝育。

器官完成率95%。

攻击性降低。

达不到灭霸的科学家的要求，Gamora想着，朝笼子里看去。从剩下的内容看来，科学家们好像已经计划要解剖这只动物了。

Bucky在笼子里。除了制服还是那一套以外，Bucky看上去完全不是Gamora几分钟前还见过的那个无可阻挡的战士。他在笼子角落蜷缩成一团，旁边窝着一头很瘦小的野兽，脑袋枕在他的大腿上。他用完好的那只手抚摸她的圆脑袋，另一条金属臂已经断了，只有一小截连着肩膀。

“Bucky，”她说，“快，我们去和其他人集合。”

Bucky抬头眯起眼睛看着她，仿佛认不得她了。烦躁地叹了口气，Gamora脱下头盔。“我们得立刻动身。”

他看看Gamora，又低头看看那只小动物，抓挠她两眼之间的皮肤。她满足地咕哝。“外面不安全。”Bucky说。

Gamora真是想念那个战士啊。这废物要是碰到敌人一定完蛋。“这里也不安全。”她说，键入密码打开笼子，伸手进去拉他。Bucky立刻尖叫着又踢又打，小动物也气势汹汹地吠叫着并试图挤到Gamora跟前阻止她把Bucky拖出去。

“够了！”她大喊，“你这个没用的垃圾！整个任务都会因为你功亏一篑！你会害死Steve！还会害死我！”

Bucky僵住了，看向她。“Steve还活着？”他眼里重新浮起某些东西，某些无法摧毁的东西。

“是的。”她说，Bucky的样子就又变了，让她一震。

Bucky不再多话地站起来跑出大门。那只动物把脑袋往笼子外面伸，仰头看着Gamora，随后也从笼子里奔跳出来，追赶Bucky而去。

Gamora咬了咬牙，戴好头盔就跟了上去。


	30. Chapter 30

集合处与他们上次离开时一样，不同速度的双向移动条带，还挤满了表情紧张地望着警报声方向的人。当Steve和Peter抵达，Drax，Groot，Rocket已经在那儿了，他们坐在等候区的长椅上，尽可能地看起来坦荡荡。

“你他妈给的酬劳不够啊！”Rocket嘶嘶地说，尖爪指着Steve。他身上沾染了和Steve醒来时浸透衣服的一样的黏液，干掉的地方毛发硬梆梆地指向四面八方。

“I am Groot。”Groot同意道。

Drax把某个红色，肉质，恶心得叫人起鸡皮疙瘩的玩意丢到Peter怀里。“这个，拿着。我去找我的孩子了！”

“各位，各位，”Peter欢快地说，“冷静，一切顺利，任务进行得很棒——”

“你得修正一下‘很棒’的定义了，Quill。”Rocket忿然。

“——进行得很棒。”Peter重申，“Gamora正在回来的上。”他看向Drax，“所以别跑到别的地方去，你只会拖所有人的后腿。”Drax有点冥顽不灵的样子，Peter就叹着气，把那恶心到家的器官放进某个事后决计要烧掉的包包里。“你信任Gamora，不是吗？”

“我信任她。”Drax说。

“那就相信她能带Bucky回来，好吗？”

不情不愿地，Drax坐到一条长凳上，双手抱胸。Steve走到Peter旁边。尽管不明白Drax对Bucky的爱意从何而来，他却对那个外星人的心情感同身受。他自己都迫切想去找Bucky。

“Gamora能找到他？”他问。

Peter点头。“她可是被称为银河系最危险的女人。绝非夸张。她会找到他的。”他看着Steve。在所有的混战和共度危机的经历后，Peter眼中那英雄崇拜的光芒退却几分。现在他只是一副疲惫的样子。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Steve回答，随后又走开去，从周围转悠的人群中寻找爱人的身影。

十分钟过去，每个人都愈发狂躁了，Gamora与Bucky才终于抵达。空中飞着越来越多的探测器，警铃还在尖啸，感觉时间已经快要流失殆尽。

等Steve总算发现他们时，Gamora正以稳健的步伐走近。Bucky的右臂勾着她的肩，她也一样勾着对方，支撑着半瘫软在自己身上的Bucky。三分之二的金属臂不见了，每次断裂末梢闪出电火花，Bucky就会抽搐。有个四条腿的橘红色东西紧跟在他们后边，这个不知名的生物让周围的人都避之不及。

“我的天啊。”Peter说。

Steve跑上去，却差点被一样冲过来的Drax撞到人堆里。他们几乎同时到了两人面前。

“Bucky，Buck，嘿，说说话。”Steve说，慌乱地双手捧住Bucky的脸。Bucky的眼睛上翻，流着鼻血，除了金属臂的脉冲电波让他抽搐外，毫无反应。

“发生了什么？”Drax问道，他将Bucky搂到怀里，紧紧靠在胸前。

“他在半途中失去了意识。一头猛兽把他的金属臂咬掉了。”Gamora说。Drax立刻勃然大怒，看向那头橘红色的动物，后者抖抖索索地趴到地上。“不是那只。它挺温顺的。”

“他不回答我。”Drax的注意力重新回到Bucky身上，吼叫起来。

“看起来像是大脑被抑制了生物反馈。”Gamora大步穿过Drax和Steve，向移动带走去，“我们得离开了，”她敲敲通讯器，“Sleipnir，我们准备上路，有人靠近飞船吗，有的话叫一声。”

Peter看看她，再看看仍在努力唤醒Bucky的Steve和Drax。“我们得想个办法，把他带去机械师或者神经科之类的医师那儿去。”

Gamora走到他们应该搭乘的移动带边上。“没时间了。”

“可我就是那样搞定Cap的。”

“总之没时间。我们必须立刻离开这个小行星。”

“把他带过来，”Rocket说，他和Groot站在走道尽头等着其他人，“我可以先关了他的手臂。”

飞快地，Steve和Drax带着Bucky过去，一群人乘上移动带。那只小动物在原地犹豫了一下子，也跟着跳上去。

他们挤开其他乘客，换了好几条移动带，来到最快的那一根。Drax将Bucky放下，守在他身边，Steve也跪坐下来。每次金属臂闪起电光而Bucky抽搐时，Steve都欲吐不能。

Rocket蹲下来嘴里叽叽咕咕地掏出一些工具开始干活，他的动作精准细致，Steve敢说连Tony都会心生钦佩。不到一分钟，他就关掉那条手臂的神经传导通路，Bucky随之瘫软了，虽然没有恢复意识但起码不再抽搐。

“谢谢。”Steve轻声说。Drax抚摸Bucky的头发。

Rocket耸肩。“举手之劳。这东西烂透了。”他扭头啐了一口，“他需要一个新的假肢。”

Peter抱着胳膊弯腰看过来。“你能给他做一根吗，Rocket？”

小小的外星浣熊抬起头。“机械臂，可以，但需要生物学专家来制作‘湿件’。焊在他体内的连接器好像一路直达颅脑内部。”

Steve打了个冷战。“你……认识什么人能帮上忙吗？”

“当然，我还有些老交情，他们欠我个人情。”

“I am Groot。”Groot插嘴道。

“好吧，我基本敢肯定他们还活着。切，这么说好像很愤世嫉俗似的。”

“那我想下一步我们去哪儿已经定了吧。”Peter笑了起来。

“谢谢你。”Steve还是低声说道。他站起来，面对着其他人。“谢谢你们各位，谢谢。”

“嗨，不客气！”Peter兴致勃勃，轻拍Steve的肩膀，“都是分内事！何况，你根本不知道自己付我们多少酬劳吧！”

Steve微笑了。“再把我们带回去，就都归你们了。”他顿了顿，“等会儿，我们是拿到子宫了吧，嗯？”

“拿到了，真的好恶心唷。”

Steve刚笑出声，移动带就戛然而止。各种各样的外星人开始窃窃私语起来。

“出什么事了？”Rocket说。

“被人发现了，Someone's finally got their head out of their ass。”Gamora说着跑起来，“赶快走！”

“那他们是怎么把脑子塞进屁股里的？”Drax问，一边抱起昏迷中的Bucky，Steve还帮他调整姿势好抱得舒服一点。

“先别关心这个。”Steve说。有人发现了他们的踪迹，无论如何，必须快逃出去——如果还能出得去的话。从停机坪来这里时他们在高速移动带上坐了整整三个钟头，要用跑的绝不可能那么快。但没有其他选择了，他们只能尽力全速狂奔。Rocket不停骂娘，Peter则通过耳麦大喊着告诉Sleipnir他们被困住了，叮嘱马儿谁敢靠近他的船就踢飞对方。Gamora在前面带路，Steve跟着怀抱Bucky的Drax，最后是那只小动物。

除了奔跑，他们无计可施，但前方路程如此漫长，后面又有愈追愈近的飞行器……看起来要逃出生天已经是不可能的任务了。


	31. Chapter 31

灭霸的疆域无比广阔，占据了银河系中十分巨大的一部分，那是一片没有个人自由的土地，是别人都假装它不存在的帝国。终有一天，其他星球要么简单干脆被灭霸吞并占领，要么战争到来，不过眼下还没有人肯主动发起战争。银河系里不同种族的生物彼此间差异太多，除非一同面临覆灭的命运，否则没什么团结的可能。

灭霸尚未向银河系其他地区出手的一部分原因是——固然，他的军队很强，但实在太庞大了，无法迅速移动，内部的官僚机构也运行迟缓。可是只要它发动——就将会如暴风骤雨，如雷霆万钧，好比那个装着Loki子宫的气缸破掉时汹涌而出的羊膜液一样……

有人总算意识到爆炸不仅仅是意外，并且发现子宫被偷走了。窃贼不得不选择的唯一出路究竟是哪条，也很快就被找了出来。

无数荷枪实弹的飞行器呼啸着冲向静止不动的移动带，系统已经载入了之前实验室区域监视摄像头拍下的可疑人员图像。

通常情况下，这些飞行器会同时开火把入侵者一下子轰成渣，但这次它们得寻找灭霸失窃的物品，意即活捉窃贼。于是飞行器们徐徐下降，能量光束和火炮被一对机械抓钩代替了。

Gamora用剑击落第一架飞行器，同时还拔出手枪打掉另外三架。Peter也边跑边开枪。Rocket抱着Groot盆栽没法行动，直到Drax用空闲的一只手将他拎起来放在肩上。Rocket把Groot递给对方，然后稳住身体站起来。

“总算可以爽了。”他咆哮道，掏出他的重型机关枪。

飞行器刚来时Steve就放慢脚步为队伍殿后。他有一把枪，不过地球制造的枪支得花上好几颗子弹才能打下一架。每当有飞行器靠近，试图用抓钩钳住他或者其他人，Steve就用盾牌猛砸。他没有把盾牌丢出去，这里的地形和宽旷空间都不利于他找到合适角度，确保盾牌还能回旋到手里。

背后响起突如其来的惊叫，Steve回头。移动带上的其他人早就到处逃开了，前后都空荡荡的只剩他们这一群。那只小动物原本紧跟不舍。现在，一个抓钩钳住了它的腰，将那惊恐万丈、不断挣扎的小东西提到空中。

Steve想都没想就用尽全力掷出盾牌。盾牌砸上去，把飞行器直接一切为二。小动物落回地面，Steve却只能看着他的盾牌一路往远处飞。

没有时间再去拿了。尽管心头万分懊悔，Steve还是继续跑动。能逃多远是多远吧。逼近的飞行器越来越多，Steve几乎等于手无寸铁。

片刻后那只小动物赶上了他，高高地仰着头，象叼着一枚巨型飞盘一样叼着Steve的盾牌。

“好孩子！”Steve高兴地说着接过，小东西雀跃地哼哼着，等到Steve再回头扔盾牌，它就兴高采烈地大叫起来，追着盾牌等它击溃目标后再叼回Steve手边。

他们跑了没多远，Steve状态良好，Gamora还是领头羊，连Drax都稳稳地抱着Bucky不显疲色，更别说在他头顶上大肆开火的Rocket了。然而Peter已经落到Steve身边，满头大汗。

“我觉得……我……跑不动了……”他喘道，“我要……吐了……”

“继续跑！”Steve说，抓住他的胳膊给他借力。小东西又咬住他的盾牌，在旁边跑得很欢，Steve简直无法想象它怎么用那排大獠牙衔着圆盾的，直到他发现那些牙齿能象响尾蛇一样倒伏下去。

通讯器里响起遥遥领先的Gamora的声音。“我们麻烦大了，”她说，“前面有装甲士兵。”

“多少？”Rocket问。

“起码一支兵团。他们还设置了路障。”

“操。”Peter气喘吁吁。

“你认为我们能突破吗？”Steve问道，等他跑近了自己亲眼看见，才发现Gamora没有言过其实。

“除非你还能摸出一架武装直升机。”

他们没法向前了。哪怕这是通向停机坪的唯一一条路，他们也不得不另辟蹊径。Steve张望四周。好吧，没有蹊径。这是个类似地铁隧道的地方，他们正处于两个车站之间，被坚固的墙包围着。或者他们能直接轰个洞出去。

Sleipnir在通讯器里嘶嘶叫了一声。

“他说打过来了！”Rocket翻译道。

“操啊！”Peter骂了起来，“他们最好……别碰……我的飞船！”

“我有个计划，”Steve对其他人说，顿时叫骂声中止了，“我们可以——”

“打过来了！”Gamora大喊，Steve头一次听她这么惊讶。

半秒后Steve也看见了：一队队的装甲士兵被炸飞，本来在空中试图钳抓他们的飞行器则加速驶向前方军队，试图协助。

Steve和银河护卫队迷惑地放慢脚步。“搞什么……”Peter无力地靠在Steve肩头，后者顺手从小动物嘴里取回沾满口水的盾牌。Peter取下头盔，震惊地瞪大双眼。“那他妈是我的飞船吖！”

没错。他的飞船击落了两侧的滑轨，与空中的移动带擦碰出了电弧光，连原本用来防止隧道内飞船通行的空中隔离柱都被撞下来了。它应该没可能开进来才对，但不知怎么地，它居然闪避着枪炮，开了一路，甚至不断朝军团和飞行器以难以置信的准头不断回击。

“到底是谁在开？”Rocket呆呆地问。

“I am Groot！”

“没可能！”

飞船从他们头顶呼啸而过，它飞得很低以致气流将众人都压趴到地上。它又击落一串飞行器，随后在逼仄的空间里回转，降到地上，向前倾斜，驾驶舱的窗户缓缓开启供他们进入。

Sleipnir的脑袋从驾驶舱里探出来，嘶嘶叫。

“没可能。”Peter倒抽一口气。

“快进去。”Steve对他说，一把抓起他的外套后背和皮带，将他拖到机舱边。Peter自己连滚带爬上去，一头栽倒进舱内，然后Steve就听见他的狂笑。

Steve转头帮助抱着Bucky的Drax也爬上去。Rocket跳下Drax的肩膀，接过Groot之后再跳进飞船。Drax向Steve点头致谢然后钻进去。Gamora不需要任何帮助，她跳上飞船的动作优雅流畅，跟Natasha有得一比。

等到Steve也爬到窗口，却被一声哀鸣打断动作。那只小动物可怜巴巴地看着他。不过除了“可怜巴巴”以外，Steve也不知道那双圆溜溜的大眼睛还能做出什么表情。

“上来，小东西。”Steve呼唤道。对方立刻扑腾着钻进去，引起队友们一阵牢骚。Steve随后上船，窗户关上了，飞船高速启动，在枪林弹雨和高难度路障中穿行得如入无人之境。Steve和其他人不得不抓住手头的东西以免被甩得贴上舱壁。Steve选择紧挨着Drax，帮助他一起用体重将Bucky压在地面。Rocket连带Groot盆栽一起抱住驾驶座，而Gamora一手紧握通往下层的舱门把手，一手揪着尖叫的小动物的尾巴。只有Peter被甩飞到后机舱，还是头朝下的。

克服着惯性，Steve勉力抬头，看见是Sleipnir在驾驶飞船，四条前腿要么戳按钮，要么勾着操纵杆。

“怎么是他在开？”Steve傻眼了。

“屁啦，不管了，”Rocket回答，“我只想知道他是怎么挤到驾驶座上的。”


	32. Chapter 32

他们逃出灭霸基地的六小时（同时也是费尽心思将Sleipnir的屁股从驾驶座上掀下来的三小时）之后，Steve来到飞船下层日常生活起居的地方，并走向休息区。Drax坐在一个顶盖开启的休眠舱旁边地板上，正打磨他的匕首。他抬眼看见Steve，点点头，然后继续手里的活儿。

Steve跪坐下来。Bucky躺在休眠舱里，金属臂末端被某种泡沫材料裹着，保证绝缘以便更换。他脸色苍白，眉间凝着汗珠，但他是清醒的，他看见了Steve。那只小动物也挤在里面，脑袋枕在Bucky的胸口。

“嘿，”Steve悄声说，“你感觉怎样？”

Bucky舔舔嘴唇。“头有一点点痛。”他也很小声地回答。Steve敢肯定“有一点点痛”绝对是再含蓄不过的说法，他就温柔地笑了笑，不再追问。

“不会痛太久的，”他许诺道，“我们要去一个地方，那里的人会帮助你。是个名叫Halfworld的星球，他们会治好你的头痛，修理你的手臂。”Rocket那样保证。

“好的。”Bucky说，听起来不甚在意的样子。他闭上眼睛，手指抚摸小动物的脑袋。那动物就惬意地咕噜一声。

“瞧，你有个朋友了。”Steve说。Bucky正在承受如此剧烈的痛苦，这事实令他喉咙发堵。他觉得自己太没用。要不是他受伤，Bucky就不会去追赶那个刺伤他的家伙……“它叫什么名字？”

“我打算给她起名叫南瓜。”Bucky口齿含糊，听见Steve惊诧的反应，嘴角就上扬了一点。“傻瓜，很适合吧，她的颜色和南瓜简直没两样。”

Steve笑了，他也伸手去揉“南瓜”的头，对方充满喜悦地磨蹭他。“很适合。我只是觉得叫做南瓜的家伙应该更加地，呃，懒惰。”

“她可以懒洋洋的，就象现在。”

“对。”Steve的手来到Bucky的发间，抚摸着，小心地控制力道不要加重他的头痛。力道正好，Bucky轻叹着靠向他的手心。

“她，是个女孩？”片刻后Steve又问。

“Gamora那样说来着。”Bucky勉强又睁开眼睛，“我把事情搞砸了，Stevie，我受了伤，除了害怕一事无成。我谁也帮不上，什么忙也帮不上。”

Steve俯身亲吻他的额头。“不要自责，Buck。这不是因为你。”

“不是？”Bucky看着他，在这短暂的一刻，Bucky完全地清醒着，在无穷的哀伤和懊悔之下，他清醒着，“这一切，每一件事，我们所去的地方，我们的目标，都是因我而起。”

“不，不是，别那样说，Bucky。”

“为什么不？那就是事实。”

Steve摇头。休眠舱旁边的Drax朝他们看去，似乎因为Steve惊扰到他的孩子而心生不悦了。早晚Steve得和Drax谈谈他对Bucky的态度问题。不过现在，Steve只想双手捧住爱人的脸。“我们到这里来是因为必须那样做。我们有应该完成的事，应该去帮助的某个……经常缺少支持的人。”他向Bucky笑着，“我总是去找坏蛋们的麻烦，那可不能怪你，Buck。”

Bucky用疲倦的双眼看着他，脸上慢慢漾开一抹笑。“因为你太蠢。”

“因为不去的话我会问心有愧。”Steve说，“而你跟着我，因为你也一样蠢。”

“你心里最清楚。”

Drax朝Steve怒目而视。“我的孩子不蠢。”

“唔……”Steve向那个外星人摇头，“晚点我们谈谈。”说完，他回到Bucky跟前。Bucky的笑容消失了，眼神又变得困顿迷茫。“你会好起来的，Buck。”

“我觉得我再也不会好了。”Bucky说。他用手抓挠南瓜后脑的一根粗大棘突，“我努力了，可……我还是不记得应该知道的事。好像在雾里看花……我忘记我的朋友，我的任务，忘记不该做什么。我努力想记住可一点蛛丝马迹都想不起来，就算写下来，也还是不记得备忘录的存在。”

“我会在你身边提醒你，Bucky，你知道的对吗。”

“是啊。那样很好。”他说着眼睛又闭起来了，Steve便保持着跪坐的姿势，看他逐渐睡去。南瓜有没有睡着很难判断，她的眼睛合不起来，不过脑袋一直枕着Bucky的胸，只随Bucky的呼吸而起伏。

最终，Steve站直了，合上休眠舱的顶盖。Drax又在看着他。那家伙明明坐着，却因为个子高大，头顶都与Steve胸口持平。Steve从未因比别人矮小而害怕，现在更是不容退却。

“你想怎么样？”Steve问他。管Bucky叫孩子，象对待小宝宝一样对待他；Steve根本不觉得这对Bucky有什么好处。Drax和他甚至不是同一种族，Steve不想冒险，他不知道Drax的动机是否安全无害。

Drax扬起打磨的匕首检查起来。那东西做得粗糙，不平整的刀片和看起来好像随便钉上去的、半截下颌骨似的刀柄。但那又是一把致命武器。Steve能够很轻易地想象出它切开人体的样子。他眯起眼睛，微微弯起膝盖，以防万一需要行动。

然而，Drax，毫无进攻之意，只是用拇指着试探刀刃。“我想让我的敌人血溅一地，想在他们临死的尖叫声中将他们撕碎。我想找到灭霸，是他导致我的家人在指控者Ronan手下惨呼，我想让他叫得同样凄惨。”

那是纯粹的愤怒，无法原谅的憎恨。Steve抬起下巴。

“Bucky和那有什么关系？”他问。

Drax皱眉。“我不想报复Bucky。他没有对我做任何坏事。”

“你待他好像你的小孩。”

“我的，没错，但他不‘小’。”Drax收刀入鞘，站立起来。他看起来，仿佛，对这谈话感到厌烦。“弄错的是你。”

“我可没有象对待小宝宝一样对待他！”Steve脱口而出。

“那为何你总不让他自己做决定？”Drax这么问。他大步走开，走向通往驾驶舱的楼梯。

Steve便在原地站了许久许久，来回思索着他的话。


	33. Chapter 33

Halfworld是一颗外观怪异的星球，半边绿树成荫，半边金属林立。空中还有一道银光闪烁环绕，在Steve看来，如同是金属圆环箍住了它。

“那是防护盾。”Rocket说。眼下他正驾驶着飞船为他们领路。

“呃，启动着的吗？”Peter问。

“对。”Rocket听到Peter结巴的声音，就龇着牙笑起来，“别担心，我有通行码。”

说着他打开耳麦，开始用一种混杂了吠叫和尖啸的语言进行交涉。对方也用相似的发音回答。

Steve走到Gamora和Peter身边。Sleipnir在他们后面，弯下脖子从人类的肩膀上方打量着。Groot被放在Rocket身边的控制台上，Drax又回到楼下陪Bucky和南瓜了。

“你以前来过这个叫Halfworld的地方吗？”Steve问，“你了解它吗？”

Peter摇头，双手抱胸，从脑袋上挂着的耳机里有音乐声飘出来。Gamora扁了扁嘴。

“一个殖民星球。”她说，“大概有几百年历史。上面的种族来自另一个更古老的文明社会。是被驱逐出来的，不正常的疯子，不被容许存在于那个完美世界的人。这些人被丢在这里，由机器人以及经过基因改造后的动物们看管。”

Peter闻言来了精神。“等等，你的意思是Rocket？”

Gamora点头。

Steve却听进她的言下之意，转头看向驾驶舱外迅速迫近放大的星球。Rocket已经带他们通过防护盾，正驶上飞行轨道，开往绿树成荫的那半边星球。

“这个星球是一所巨大的疯人院？”

Gamora摇头，专注凝视着眼前，飞船穿过大气层。感觉和降落在地球的飞机场没什么两样，Steve也没觉得有别的不对劲。

“再也不是了。机器人和动物看守治愈了他们的病人，现在大家共同生活在这里。不过他们差不多都是隐居避世，灭霸也瞧不上这里。”

Steve差点没听到她最后那两句话，注意力全被开头吸引去了。他们治好了这里的疯子？那是不是意味着他们能治好Bucky？

意识到Gamora正端详着自己，Steve才发觉他把想法说了出来。“这里的人有一种十分特殊的疾病，”她说，“他们种族特有的。”

“话虽如此。”Steve说出一个词又沉默下去。Bucky，治好Bucky的病，让他回到以前的样子。Steve的心脏因这个念头带来的希望而狂跳。他有机会带真正的Bucky回家了。他不能放弃这次机会。

他走向Rocket。“Rocket，我需要和这里的医生谈谈。”

“忙着开飞船呢，”Rocket不爽地回答，“晚点再说。”

“I am Groot。”Groot在花盆里附和道。他有很多根已经暴露在空气中了，说明他快要大到花盆装不下。

Steve有些不耐但还是退了下去让Rocket专心驾驶。他们在森林植被着的那边，有一些特别巨大的树，跟摩天大楼一样容易影响气流，Rocket聚精会神地驾驶Milano穿梭其中，一根树枝都没擦碰到。

树林间有一座城市，建于这些大树的根部，建筑和绿树看起来两相得宜。Steve看见的大多数建筑都很小，都是木头搭的，他忍不住在想这里的人康复后到底还使用过多少高科技了。

“我以为这里技术很发达。”他说。

“另一边很发达。”Gamora回答。她走过来的步子好轻，好像Natasha，Steve突然感觉自己最后一次看见朋友们已经是很久以前的事了，这个认知让他仿佛受了重击。“金属的那一边。因为机器人聚集在那里。动物们则都在这儿。他们治好的那个种族，叫神经病的？两边都有。”

“神经病？”Steve挑眉问道。

她只是平静地看着他。“经过了十代左右他们那种遗传性精神病才被治好，不然还有难听得多的叫法。”

树木都被甩在了身后。前方有一栋老旧的大楼，比其他的都要高大，是人工材料搭建的。它是个多层建筑，占地形状杂乱无章，周围有一堵装置着无数警卫塔的墙。Rocket将Milano降落在它前方。

“到喽。”他说着打开驾驶舱的窗子，“Halfworld的中心，一切的起源。”比起话语，Rocket的口吻显得太过于平淡了。

“这是你的故乡吗，Rocket？”Peter爬出飞船问。他不知道从哪找了一件新的防水风衣替代落在灭霸星球上的那件。“你不想和老朋友们打个招呼？”

“不想。”Rocket咕哝着抱起Groot，“这地方糟透了。一群该死的利他主义者。谁他妈都别想有发财的一天。”他跟在Peter后头爬出来。Sleipnir简单干脆地并拢了腿，一跳，就字面意义上地跳出来了。然后是Gamora。

“我去找Bucky和Drax。”Steve往楼下而去。

Bucky还在休息舱里，舱门关着，让他的世界黑暗且宁谧。南瓜则躺在外面的地板上，旁边就是看护着他们的Drax。Steve不得不承认，有Drax在，是他唯一放心离开Bucky的理由。

“我们到了。”他说，打开舱门。Bucky窝在一大团毛毯下面，只露出一点点头顶。

“嘿，Buck，我们到了。”Steve柔声呼唤着，双手伸了下去。Bucky嘀咕了句什么，但乖乖地让Steve把他抬起来抱在胸前。Steve还是让毯子盖着Bucky的脸。没人弄明白为什么打过血清的Bucky还有这么持续不愈的偏头痛，其中一种说法是他手臂里和大脑连通的传感器失灵了。Rocket不愿草率修理，他们身边又没有保证无毒无害的止痛药，所以最好的方法就是让Bucky不要见光，保持安静，多睡觉。

Steve没有再登扶梯去驾驶舱，直接从下方的气闸门抱着Bucky出来。Drax和南瓜跟在后面，前者淡定自若，后者对周围一切都着迷地打量着。

这是Sleipnir第一次看见南瓜。搞不好他之前都不知道这只野兽的存在。看见南瓜的Sleipnir先是耳朵一竖，然后又平伏下来。

南瓜抬头看着Sleipnir，舔了舔嘴。

Sleipnir开始默默后退。

Groot笑得差点从花盆里翻出来。

“我们真要带着这只，海狗？”Gamora不悦地问。

“那，”Peter抓着脸，“我们可以把她留在飞船上吧，我猜。她是训练过的吗？”

“没有。”Steve，Drax，Gamora，Rocket异口同声。

“I am Groot。”Groot打了个冷战，加上一句。

“好吧，”Peter决定道，“她和我们一起行动。”

“随便了。”Rocket转身走向那座建筑。“快跟上，我们赶紧搞定这件事。该死的，我真是恨透这个地方。”

Steve深呼吸，更紧地抱住他安睡的爱人，和其他人一起向里面走去。


	34. Chapter 34

他们踏进那栋古老的精神病院大楼，一只带着明黄色领结并且两侧翅膀都是义肢的鸵鸟前来迎接他们。

“我是不是该说已经见多不怪了？”Peter压着嗓子问Steve。Steve除了点头还是点头，然而，那对义肢燃起他更多希望。它们形态优美，做工精巧，倘若这里的人可以为鸟类制造这样的东西，那他们绝对也能帮到Bucky。

“诸位日安。”鸵鸟说，它的声音是从领结里发出来的，可以想见那不仅是个饰品还同样是个改装过的机械部件。“我是Balia，这里的接待部管理人。”

“好极了，”Rocket说，“随便你是什么人。总该知道我是谁吧，嗯？”

Balia的两只眼睛分别眨了一下，脑袋稍微朝他伸过来一点。“当然。火箭浣熊，前任保安部部长。”

Peter的眉毛朝上几乎飞进头发里。“你以前是这个星球的保安部的头儿？为什么跑出来当赏金猎人？”

“他们付的薪水是狗食一样的粗粮，”Rocket低咆着，“我他妈最恨吃这个了。”他指着鸵鸟。“也就是说我要尽快离开这个鬼地方。所以通知Dr Eight我们是为这家伙来的。”他再往后指指Bucky，后者还被毯子裹着，睡在Steve怀里。

“当然。”Balia安抚他们道，“但在我们进去前，为了保持本院清洁，未经检疫的动物还有些规章制度必须遵守。”

“唔，那是什么意思？”Rocket问。Balia尖尖的嘴巴努了努，每个人都回头看去。

南瓜，站在一大滩冒着热气的水洼旁边，垂下脑袋露出难为情的模样。

Steve发出哀叹。

——————

“这辈子我都没这么感激过自己是用两只脚走路的。”在Balia带领下，Peter一边往大楼里走一边笑嘻嘻地对Steve说道。在他们后方，南瓜穿着新换上的狗狗用纸尿裤别扭地跟着，Sleipnir一开始还歇斯底里地狂笑这一幕不过等他也一样被迫穿上就笑不出来了。显然，Balia没有Rocket那么优秀的听觉，无法辨认这匹马其实是智慧生物。至于Groot，一路窃笑到现在。

“他怎么样？”Peter指指Bucky问道。

“还在睡。”Steve说。

“真佩服他能从头睡到尾，特别刚才Sleipnir为了纸尿裤闹腾成那样。”

“我也是。”Steve承认。这让他愈来愈担心Bucky的金属臂被咬掉时到底承受了何等的痛苦。

Balia将众人带至走廊尽头一扇双开的大门前。“这里是Dr Eight的工作区域，”它说，“请进，她在等你们。”

“谢谢。”Peter欢快地回答。

“谢谢你。”Steve也说。

“你帮了大忙，不能吃的小鸟。”Drax加上一句，被Gamora瞪了。“瞪我干嘛？”

他们进门，来到一个看起来囊括了检查室、手术室、康复室的套间里。对这一切Steve只是用眼角余光一扫而过，他的注意力都集中在某位应该是Dr Eight的家伙身上了。

给她起这个名字的人要么毫无创意，要么特爱说双关俏皮话。Dr Eight是一只蜘蛛，一只庞大的、长腿能伸到房间两头、身体比Steve还要巨型的蜘蛛。她那双复眼最前端的两只是漆黑的，还闪着反光，其余部分则由各种扫描或者放大用的目镜取代了。除了八条腿她还有八条假肢，上面装了不计其数的器械。

他们进门时，她就坐在对面墙中央，面前办公桌上的电脑里有一根电缆连接她头部的端口。

“操，”Peter低声尖叫，“Rocket，为什么你不预先警告我一下？你明知道我恨蜘蛛！”

“那不就错过你现在的样子了吗？”Rocket奸笑，“才不呢！”

“愿诸位安康。”蜘蛛的发声装置和Balia十分相似，不过她那个是装在头顶的圆形物体。“我是医生。”

“我们知道你是医生。”Rocket应答，“那家伙只是一个混球罢了。我们是为了另一位而来，他的手臂被野兽咬掉了。”

Dr Eight看向Bucky，头部还微微朝南瓜偏了一点儿——后者正徒劳地想把纸尿裤咬下来。Sleipnir已经放弃挣扎，站在原地生闷气。“明白了。”

“不是这个小东西咬的，”Gamora解释道，“她已经被驯服了。”

“知道。穿着纸尿裤的毫无攻击性。”

她拔掉脑袋上的电缆开始挪动，步伐优美地爬下墙壁，越过办公桌，靠近Bucky。Steve强迫自己不要动，不要用盾牌对付那只摆弄着沉重的机械臂掀开Bucky脸上毯子的蜘蛛。睡着了的Bucky被光线照到，发出细小的痛苦的呜咽，眼睛闭得更紧。Dr Eight用各种探测器检查他，看起来很可怖的上颚不断动作着。

“他的金属义肢被咬掉了。”Steve开口，医生正专注地检查Bucky的脑袋，触碰他的额角。

“有硬膜下出血的迹象。”蜘蛛说，“脑部挫伤。两边大脑半球均有疤痕组织。大块。人为。范围较广。颅内高压造成偏头痛。失衡。前庭功能受损。”在Steve反应过来前，一根针状的器械往Bucky脖子里注射了点东西。

“你给他打了什么？”Steve控制不住地高声说。

“麻醉剂。暂时缓解疼痛。觉醒剂，让他恢复意识。不在自愿情况下，手术无法进行。”

Steve眨眼。“如果你可以帮助他，我同意你采取任何措施。”

“患者本人自愿。”

“我是Bucky一切医疗相关的授权委托人，”Steve告诉她，“我可以为他决定。”

“那不重要。外界手续在此无效。”她往后退，似乎不想在Bucky醒来时吓到他。

这说法让Steve不太高兴。他觉得要让现在的Bucky理解怎么做才对他最好并不容易。也许，Bucky可以开口要一根新手臂，但他能想明白、能意识到自己的大脑也需要彻底的治疗吗？Bucky连何为“正常”都无法回忆。

Bucky在他怀里轻颤，眼睛眨了几下，睁开了。“Stevie。”他微笑。

Steve也对他笑着。“日安，Bucky。你感觉怎样？”

“有点梦幻。”Bucky这么回答。

他扭动着，Steve温柔地把他放下，小心翼翼不让他失去平衡。其他人都往后退留出空间，除了Drax仍站得很近，还有南瓜在Bucky腿上磨蹭，仰着一张讨喜的笑脸看着他。Bucky迷糊地左看右看，一见Dr Eight就骤然集中起来，抓着Steve手腕的右手用力到疼痛的程度。

“Stevie……？那是只巨型蜘蛛吗？”

“医生。”Dr Eight纠正道，“躯体形态是次要的。我是Halfworld精神病及综合医院的主管医师。拥有银河系公认的医学、神经机械学十八级学位。”

Bucky立刻抓住“精神病”这个词，眼里闪过畏惧。“不，Stevie！不！你答应过不把我送到这种地方的！”

Steve怀里抱着吓得不行的Bucky，想到Bucky很可能不管不顾拒绝一切治疗他就顿时有些方寸大乱。Drax站到他们俩跟前。

“出什么事了？”他问。

Steve抱紧Bucky，向Drax和Dr Eight摇头。“没事，一切都好。他只是不懂现在的精神病医院和以前已经不一样了。当我们还是孩子，这种医院是很恐怖的地方。”他的手上下来回抚摸Bucky的背。“这里和四十年代的地球不同，Buck。没人被关起来，被弃之不顾。他们会治愈患病的人，让他们恢复正常。我们在这儿待到你换上新胳膊，治好HYDRA给你留下的伤，就可以了。”

Bucky挣脱开来看着他，然后回头看向重新回到墙上的Dr Eight，再看着Steve，最后是站在一边抱着胳膊的Drax。

“治好我？”他问。

“换新胳膊，”Steve说，“治疗你的大脑，让你变得和从前一样。明白吗？”

Bucky微微仰头看着他，迷茫地问：“治疗？我哪里不对？”

“没有任何不对！”Drax咆哮道。Steve被他用肩膀顶到一边，踉踉跄跄后退着看Drax一把抱住Bucky，满脸怒气地冲他说：“你要毁了他，换回一个死人吗？”他亮出之前看护Bucky睡觉时一直打磨的匕首，眯起眼睛。

“那我就先把你干掉。”


	35. Chapter 35

脑中迷雾浓重又被医生注射过麻醉剂，Bucky在最初的好一阵子都没意识到周围发生了什么；换做当年他在HYDRA手里，这样的迟钝早已为他招致毒打。

即使发现了什么不对劲也不得不花上更久的时间去理解。因为眼前这一幕完完全全匪夷所思，不可能发生。

Steve在和Drax互殴。

Drax朝着Steve举起的盾牌落下一连串的拳头。Steve差点被这重击打趴，但趁着Drax收势准备下一波更强有力的攻击时，Steve往旁边跳去并用盾牌边缘狠狠撞向Drax的腹部。Drax发出痛呼，随即以直追Steve的速度转过身。不过Steve已经和他拉开足够距离掷出盾牌，差点打掉Drax的门牙。

每个人看起来都快崩溃了。Peter大喊大叫着拼命挥手，Sleipnir垂下耳朵想从门口偷溜，Rocket忙着解救Groot，南瓜则钻进医生的办公桌下。至于医生自己，已经爬到天花板一角呼叫保安。

只有Gamora介入这场斗殴。“停手！”她叫道，“白痴！别打了！”但是两个怒火上头的男人根本没注意她。

他们为什么要打？他该做些什么？每当Steve陷入危险冬兵就会上线，就会去救他，但这次对方是Drax。Drax在Bucky的灵魂里占据了另一块位置，给了他特殊的家的概念。他眼睁睁地看着两人互殴，无法抉择去帮助谁。

这都是他的错吗？是他做了什么致使两人彼此对立？Bucky拼命回忆却不得而知，他什么也想不起来。为什么他想不起来？

他就站在原地，僵硬着，惊恐着，不知所措。

——

“你们两个都是白痴吗！”Gamora还在喊，她用剑架住Drax往下挥舞的匕首，踢开冲上来的Steve。两个男人还试图绕过她，怒火集中朝对方喷射。

“不许你这么对他！”Drax咆哮，“我要把你从裤裆到喉咙一劈为二，内脏丢去喂狗！”

他朝Steve扑去，被Gamora挡在中间一个背摔，重重地仰面落在地上，接着Gamora站起来抓住Steve丢向Drax脑袋的盾牌。

“我不会伤害他！”Steve吼回去，“我最不想做的就是伤害他！”

他握紧拳头飞奔过来，躲开Gamora回掷的盾牌。盾牌险险擦过他的脑袋，又在他直起腰时回旋。Steve刚一握住盾牌边缘Gamora就抓紧另一头不放，双脚向着Steve的脸飞踢。Steve蹒跚着后退几步跌坐在地，鼻子流着血，被踢晕了。

Drax撑起身体。“你只会伤害他！”他喊。

Gamora回头把盾牌往Drax脑袋上一敲，发出很响的乓的一声。

“你们两个够了没？”她狠狠地说，“非要我干点什么才肯闭嘴？”

银河系最可怕的女人。Steve想起Peter这么说她。真是名副其实……“这不是我先起的头。”他擦着鼻血澄清道。Drax没让他受什么重伤，但光是抵挡拳头就浑身酸痛。感觉差不多象是和Hulk对打过。

“就是你！”Drax龇牙。

Gamora举起盾牌。“还想挨揍？”她问。地上两个人就不自觉往远处退。

天花板一角的Dr Eight开口了：“行为不可接受。不专业。起负面作用。”

“说真的，”Peter两个拳头抵着腰，一脸难以置信的“为什么我突然显得成熟了”表情走过去，“你们到底打什么？”

Drax指着Steve。“他要把我的孩子变成另一个人！满足他的私欲！”

Steve气得脸红。“我没有！”

“那为什么要蜘蛛修理他？他没有坏！”

Steve用手掌捂住脸。“好吧，好吧，我的措辞选择不当。不是修理，是治疗。他需要治疗。”

“他没有生病！”Drax气势磅礴地大吼，Gamora迅速又用Steve的盾敲了下他的脑袋。

“他有！”Steve反驳，太久的压抑和担心突然一下子爆发了。“比较清醒的时候他只是有些迷糊，糟糕起来他就成了杀人犯！我不能带他回家因为他忘记了我们的朋友，差点把他们全部杀光！地球上有他的全球通缉令，格杀勿论的那种！”

Rocket看看Groot。“咿，让那家伙上飞船前我们应该先查明这档子破事的？”他说。

“I am Groot！”

Peter张大嘴巴。“呃，他干啥来着？”

Steve双肩脱力地垂下。爆发后，他感觉分外疲惫。“我只是……想要Bucky回来。想让他记起自己曾经是谁，别再好好坏坏下去。我想让他融入我们的世界，而不是来了又走，若即若离。我想要他安全，也想让他身边的人能安全。”

然后Steve抬头，他还是坐在地上捏着流血的鼻子，刚才失控爆发造成的结果却让他脸色发白。

Bucky就站在Drax和Gamora后面，一个人，在房间的另一头，失魂落魄满眼都是泪。

“噢，上帝，Bucky！对不起！”

他跳起来，哪怕Gamora要阻拦他也决定从她身上踩过去了，但在那一刹那，门开了，医院保安一拥而入。完全没有任何一个象Rocket那么小只，Steve的双臂直接被一头经过改造的北美洲灰熊扭到背后。Drax则被一条大蟒绕了无数圈。

“快把他们带走。”Dr Eight说，“严禁暴力行为。余下检查将单独进行。”

他们要把他从Bucky身边带走。“你不能这么做！”Steve大喊，“他什么都不懂！”

“会给他知情同意权。”她说着挥挥一条腿。“请出去。”

不管怎么反抗，Steve和Drax都被拖了出去，其他银河护卫队成员和Sleipnir也跟在后头，Gamora还带着他的盾牌。

“不好意思。”Rocket临走时对Dr Eight说。

Steve极力回望，在那头比他强壮的动物手里挣扎；他眼里Bucky最后的剪影，是那办公室里巨型蜘蛛缓缓爬近他，而Bucky孤零零地站着，一个人，无依无靠，即将做出他人生中最重要的决定。


	36. Chapter 36

保安将Steve，护卫队成员们，以及Sleipnir带出房间，南瓜便从办公桌下钻出来，急匆匆地往Bucky的角落蹦过去；Bucky蜷缩在那儿，胳膊抱着脑袋，等南瓜带着湿答答的尿片扒他大腿时，才放下手臂环住她。

Dr.Eight一半腿脚还在墙上另一半支着地，打量他们。“表达支持的同时不施加影响。相当好。”她的机械臂挥动起来，上面某个仪器开启了，有光束照到Bucky身上。“扫描显示心率升高，超过正常值。心理压力化学物质增加。结论：感到痛苦。无需如此。”

Bucky没有回答，甚至没有抬头看她。Bucky只是抱紧南瓜，把脸埋在她肌肉厚实的脖颈处。从他离开HYDRA之后，身边一直有人照顾他。Steve说过会永远照顾他的。和其他人分开的那屈指可数几次，他们也都来找寻他。

而眼下他不得不自己思考。他恨脑中比以往更浓重的迷雾。

“我惹Steve生气了。”他小声说，“还有Drax。”南瓜呜呜地叫，仰头蹭他的下巴。

“未必。”医生说，“截然相反的治疗意见导致他们大打出手。过度情绪化。对你的大脑进行扫描中，请保持静止。”

“我病了。”Bucky说，“Steve这么说的。”可Drax却不承认。他知道自己有病，但……到底是病，还是别的什么呢？

“没有病。”蜘蛛回答，“扫描显示有脑部损伤，主要功能区布满疤痕，涉及到感情，记忆，思维。谵妄，情绪异常，各种明显症状。并无疾病。代偿功能令人惊叹。通常，这样程度的损伤下，永久性昏迷才是结局。”

Bucky终于抬头看向她。对大多数人来说，这么近的一张蜘蛛大脸将成为恐怖噩梦，但Bucky的梦里更多是冰，是双眼发亮的白大衣们。蜘蛛的模样相比之下反而算得令人放心。

“你可以修理我吗？”他问。

“修理。广义。有很多解释。你想被‘修理’？”

“Stevie说我需要修理。”他又小声地说，“如果我被修好了，他会再爱我吗？”

“爱。毫无科学性。不用管。必须征得你的知情同意，与他无关。”

Bucky再度低下头，靠在南瓜硬梆梆的脑壳上。“Drax觉得我不用修理。”他说。他好困惑，头又很痛。

“也不用管他。”蜘蛛回答。一边交谈，她一边继续扫描工作，绘制了一张细节都很到位的解剖图像，包括Bucky已经植入的神经机械部件。“你想怎样？”

Bucky抱了抱南瓜，抬头。“我想要Stevie和Drax开心。”他低声说，“想要他们爱我。”

“各种迹象显示他们早已爱着你。我再简化一下。首先。你想要两只手臂吗？”

Bucky看着自己断裂的残肢。“想。”

“已载入正式病史记录。你想要一只生物手臂，还是金属假肢？”

他眨着眼。“我可以再接一只真正的手臂？有血有肉的那种？”

“已确认。克隆患者右臂，制造复制品，需要将近八十二个月。移植，修复，培养足够肌肉组织以达到同等的力量标准，需要额外四到六个月。”

Bucky呆住了，下巴落地。“那一个金属臂要多久？”

“简单的匹配。机械假肢是这里不可或缺的特色专业。设计，搭建，植入，约十六个小时可以全部完成。”

“那么快？”Bucky问。他还是很害怕，但Dr.Eight一直在解释给他听，尽管他并不理解每一个词。医生那毫无感情色彩和嘲讽的口吻很有帮助，另外，虽然他不想承认，Steve和Drax不在场也让事情好办多了。他越是在医生沉着的态度下变得冷静，就能思考越清晰。巨型宠物猫一样磨蹭他的南瓜也助益良多，她的重量感觉比以前大厦里沉沉的治疗毯还要安慰。

“内部结构有现成模型。与你的机体中枢连接，也早已有成熟的科学手段。非常简单。”

Bucky皱了一会儿眉，看看她。“你能把这只手臂造得很炫酷吗？”

如果蜘蛛也能眨眼，医生一定会这么做。“检索翻译中。俗语。炫酷：危险，强大，武器化？”

“我……”Bucky吞咽了一下，“我只是觉得，HYDRA没有问过我要不要那条手臂。它是个武器但，但很有用。让我变得有用。可以给我一只让我有用的胳膊吗？”

“模型中可以包括一份特殊用途清单。问题。你想要一只仿生手臂，还是机械手臂？”

Bucky咬住嘴唇。他没法留在这里等待克隆手臂还要锻炼力量，没得选。“机械的？”

“选择机械手臂。记录在案。下一步。你的大脑损伤，想要怎么处理？”

让我变得正常，他想。吹散这片迷雾。但他每次从雾里出来，记忆就会回溯。那些不好的记忆。他不想要那样。

“你可以克隆我的大脑吗？”他非常勉强地问。

“不可能。复制细胞和神经元，肌肉，体液，是一回事。复制储存的资料，记忆，人格，目前科技无法做到。会让你变成一张白纸。再也没有原本的自我。不可以。愿望再强烈也不行。”

Bucky哆嗦着，把南瓜抱得更紧一点。南瓜可不介意，南瓜结实得不得了，被他用最大的力气抱着也不觉难受。变成一张白纸？HYDRA会很乐见其成吧。Bucky拼命压抑着跑出去找Steve的渴望。

“修好坏掉的部分可以吗？”他转而这么问，越来越不喜欢这个话题。手臂归手臂，大脑呢？

“有可能。需要大约十年进行完全的扫描，并为整个器官制定恰到好处的修补计划。”

“十年？”Bucky几乎尖叫。

蜘蛛无动于衷。“早前的扫描结果显示人类大脑有万亿个神经元。每个个体都不尽相同所以没有标准化套路可言。通俗地说，无法‘重蹈覆辙’。完全扫描的话，可将失败几率降低到百分之二十。尽管仍不推荐，但这样的失败率已是较低，在患者自愿情况下手术可以进行。你想做手术修复大脑损坏的部分吗？”

要花十年，还有百分之二十的风险手术失败让他失去一切记忆？“不。”Bucky带着哭音，“我想要的只是别再这么迷糊了，能记住那些我总是忘记的东西，记住我的朋友是谁。我希望Steve不再担心我，希望Drax为我骄傲。我想回家。”说到最后那个词，他的声音破碎了。家是那幢大厦，有复仇者们，还有他和Steve同居的套间。Bucky在肩上蹭了把脸，抬眼看那只蜘蛛。“你能帮我变成那样吗？不要花十年那么久，也别抹掉我的记忆之类？”

蜘蛛的脸距离近得Bucky看见自己和南瓜的影子倒映在她眼里。“使用标准临床治疗手段，可以。我来向你介绍一下。”


	37. Chapter 37

Steve一行人被带至楼上一个房间；里面挤着各种不同的家具，显然是便于各种不同体型的访客使用，所以布置还不算太简陋。就是一点都让人自在不起来。

Steve一屁股坐进某个微微悬空的好像懒人沙发似的玩意儿——它裹住Steve身体四周——然后双手捂脸。

“我真是个混账。”他哀鸣。

“我发现了。”Gamora表示道。

Peter一脸不可思议。“你要知道，历史课上从没讲过美国队长会这样子。希望你不是整天动不动就要和人打架啊。”

“我的确会动不动和人打架。还小的时候。历史学家往往忽视这点。”Steve放下手，抬头看Drax。“对不起，”他说，“我不该和你打。”

Drax哼哼。“你不打，我就把你一劈二了。”

Steve张嘴想反驳，但Gamora的冷瞥让他又把嘴巴闭上。她可不是Steve能惹的。事实上，他还想向Gamora请教近身搏击呢。

众人在房间里无所事事，互相闲聊或者沉默不语。时间过去不知道多久，唯一一件比较有意思的事情是Sleipnir设法脱掉尿布，从食品柜里弄了一种粘乎乎的酱汁倒上去，然后扔向Rocket——作为后者没有及时说明他是智慧生物的报复。身为一匹马，他扔起东西真是准得令人想不通。

最终，饥饿使Steve从椅子里挣扎出来，走到护卫队成员们摆放各种碗碟的厨柜边。心里正在念叨的食物恰好凭空出现对他来说太过科幻了点，所以Steve半信半疑，相当不确定地看着那一盘又一盘各种各样色彩艳丽的碗碟。最后，他指指一盘类似大虾的乌糟糟的东西。

“人类可以吃这个？”他问Peter，后者站在他旁边，正在咀嚼一块很难咬、颜色也叫人心惊胆战的橘黄色东西。Peter吞咽着，夸张地点头，于是Steve拿起一枚虾状物体放进嘴里。

他随即吐了出来，找了张纸巾——希望那是纸巾吧——拼命擦着舌头。

“就是呢，味道比大便还要难吃。”Peter的嘴巴终于得空补充。

“谢谢。”Steve惨兮兮地说，觉得自己再也不想尝这些东西了。

门轻声开启，Bucky拖着步子走进来，南瓜紧紧跟在身边。他剩下的那只手抓着一根狗链，系在搞不好是全宇宙最小的——固定于南瓜后脑勺一根粗粗的棘刺的——项圈上。南瓜不停上下晃动脑袋，似乎还不确定这新道具是否可行。之前黄色的尿布换成粉红色的了，上面还有外星人小宝宝图案。

在所有人注视下，Bucky进门，停步，仰头隔着刘海看向Steve和Drax。“……日安……你们还在生我的气吗？”

Steve瞬间过去双臂搂住体型略小一点点的男人。Drax也没比他慢多少。“我没有生气，很抱歉我们吓到你了。真的很抱歉。我们搞砸了。”

“你没事吧，我的孩子？”Drax问，大手轻抚Bucky总是凌乱着的头毛。

“我没事。”Bucky靠在Steve身上，抬着头，脑袋蹭进Steve的颈窝，Steve看得出来他累坏了。“要给我换新手臂。”

“那太棒了！”Steve说，然后咬着舌头强忍住追问其他事情的冲动，“几时？”

“嗯，大概再过十个小时。看了好多配件。比买新车还要烦。”Bucky打呵欠。

“你从没买过车好吗。”Steve指出。

“闭嘴，傻瓜。”Bucky又打了个呵欠，咕哝了几句Steve听不清楚的话。“我能去睡吗？”好半天，他问，“头又痛了，她给我的药让我好晕。”

“当然。”Steve的手臂仍搂着Bucky，带他跟在Drax身后进入另一间房。南瓜被链子一起牵过去，呜呜地叫。

Steve打量她几眼。“我发现南瓜有了一副……是项圈，对吧？”

Bucky笑了。“Dr.Eight说她需要项圈防止到处乱跑。而且她可以让下颌骨脱开，吞咽和自己一样巨大的东西，所以就不能系在脖子上，不然会绷断。”

“是嘛，那倒……她可以干什么来着？”Steve来回看着强壮但瘦削的Bucky，以及和Bucky个子差不了多少的动物。

Drax似乎完全不把这事放在心上，他把Bucky哄上一张看上去好像由能量物质构成的，可以适应任何种族生物的凹陷的“床”，Bucky一躺上去就被包裹住了。南瓜也爬进去，被Bucky搂住，睡着了。

两个男人站在原地看了他一会儿。Steve和Drax，他们的想法他们的个性都完全没有相同之处，但至少有一件事是有共识的。Bucky的幸福。要Steve放任他独自挣扎实在太难，Steve想照顾Bucky，正如年幼时Bucky照顾他。

Steve猜想归根到底Drax也有一样的渴望，而Bucky正好能满足他。他们必须找到共存之道，毕竟这个大块头外星人也根本不肯离开Bucky，他们俩又不想看见Bucky因他们而伤心。

起码选择Bucky来收养，说明Drax眼光实在很好。

“我们该走了，”最终，Steve开口，“让他休息。”

“好。”Drax同意地跟着他走出房间。


	38. Chapter 38

Bucky睡着时其他人也借此机会休息片刻，只有Steve睡不着，沉浸在自己的思绪里难以入眠。等银河护卫队队员们从各自房间里晃出来，他还坐在原位。

“别想太多。”Rocket带着Groot走过他。Groot已经从花盆里出来，正象一个刚刚开始学步的婴儿似的，走起路来还要抓住Rocket的胳膊保持平衡。Rocket对Steve笑嘻嘻地露出牙齿。“脑浆会焦。”

Steve望天。“很好笑啊。”他说着指指大约有三尺高、花盆无法再容纳的Groot。“他的生长速度加快了许多。”

“你还没见识到呢，很快他就会长得跟飞一样快。别告诉Sleipnir，我超想看他会是什么表情。”

“I am Groot。”Groot很邪恶地笑着表示赞同。

Steve决定就当不知道这件事；他看见Peter从卧室里走出来，打着呵欠伸着懒腰，还对另一间房里的Gamora傻笑。后者朝他翻个白眼就去拿食物了。

Drax一出门就直奔Bucky的卧室。打开房门，南瓜拖着狗绳奔出来，嗅了嗅空气，望向餐桌。Drax消失在门内。南瓜继续一路小跑到摆放着昨夜剩余食物的餐桌边。最近有人喂过她吗？Steve心想。她是吃什么的？

巨大的身体足够让南瓜端详桌上的各种食材，从Steve毕生难忘的恶心“炸虾”到一条巨大的，看起来跟蠕虫差不多形状的，蓝色的面包。还有好些小布丁和一堆难以名状的东西。

南瓜依次把它们闻了一遍，用舌头——大约有一尺长，弹性绝佳——卷起“炸虾”放入口中，随后注意力转到蠕虫形状的面包上。那面包比她脑袋还大。昨晚Rocket尝试吃了一点儿，并宣布它吃起来黏糊得要命。到了今早这东西更叫人没食欲了，而且很明显还凝固起来了。

在Steve的注视下，小动物前爪扒着桌沿，后腿站立，獠牙慢慢平伏，嘴巴张大。

张大。

张大。

“我了个去啊。”Steve情不自禁地喃喃着，眼见南瓜脱开下颌骨让食道拓宽，然后整个吞下了比去年Stark在感恩节给他们吃的五十磅重的火鸡还要硕大的面包。她又蹲了回去，肚子明显地鼓起来了。

“嘿，”Peter说，走到Steve的座位旁边，“吃得开心啊，这难吃到不行的东西。”

南瓜打了个嗝。

“让她靠近小孩子我会担心的。”Steve有点瑟缩。

“操，她靠近大孩子我也很担心好吗。”

正当这时，大门轻启，Balia出现了。走路时脑袋上下动来动去的鸵鸟踏进室内。“日安。Dr.Eight要求将患者带去手术室。我来引路，你们有人想一起吗？”

“天啦，我不去。”Peter表态。Gamora头也没抬，忙碌地在干编程一类的活儿。

“不——干。”Rocket说，加重了尾音。

“I am Groot。”Groot支持Rocket的意见。而Sleipnir根本还没出卧室，Steve都听见他在打呼。

至于Steve自己，他站起来说：“我去。”

“我也去。”Drax附和着从Bucky房间里走出来。Bucky和他走在一块儿，睡眼惺忪头发乱蓬蓬的，走路也有点摇摇晃晃，那样子让Steve觉得，实在太美。

“南瓜——”Bucky含糊地叫。Steve回头看见那只小动物平躺在桌下，肚子撑圆了，张嘴打呼中。

“她在睡觉。”Steve说，他走过去和Drax一起带Bucky跟在鸵鸟后面出门。“她吃了好大一顿早饭。”他没问Bucky饿不饿，也许上手术前他什么都不能吃。

“唔，好，我们去哪？”

Drax和Steve交换了个眼神。Bucky一定非常迷糊才会忘记这件事，很可能再清醒一点就想起来了。Steve希望自己不要有这么苦涩的感觉，他压抑着，努力让自己不要为Bucky被排除在商讨过程外这个事实而感到酸楚。他知道，Bucky应该有权自己做决定，但某些时候他需要协助。这就是他们的现状。并且，是不得不妥协服从的现状。

鸵鸟带他们回到蜘蛛的办公室，继续又穿过好几个检查室，来到一间巨大的，空旷的房间。里面一片纯白，除了地上有个银色圈圈和天花板上镶嵌的玻璃格以外，别无他物。光线仿佛从四面八方透入，不至于明亮得叫人睁不开眼，只是照得很清楚，四下也没有阴影。

Dr.Eight攀在后墙上，两边腿伸得很长，虫类的双眼仔细打量他们。

“脱掉上衣走进圆圈里。”她冷不防就对Bucky说。

Bucky只是打着呵欠看着她眨眼睛。Steve过去帮他脱衣服，制服和下面那件灰色T恤。Bucky立刻把这当作邀请，试图把Steve的T恤也剥下来。

“Bucky！”Steve惊叫，他还记得很清楚，蜘蛛和Drax就在旁边……Bucky的回应则是靠过去亲他的下巴。搞到最后Steve只能和他比力气，同时Drax满脸漠不关心的样子，抱着胳膊围观他们。

终于，Steve双手捧住Bucky的脸，直直地凝视他的眼睛。“Bucky！记得我们谈过吗，愿不愿意的问题！”

Bucky眨眼睛，停下了求欢的动作，慢慢回过神来。“我……对不起，我忘记了。”

他看上去凄惨兮兮的。Steve吻了他的额头。“我明白。现在只要你脱掉T恤。”其实Steve想不通为什么医生要在这里做手术，这个空荡荡的房间里看起来根本就没有和外科手术有关系的东西。

Bucky后退一步，踏进那个银色圆圈，单手拉扯着T恤，然后把好不容易脱下来的衣服丢给Steve。缺了一条手臂的Bucky，从肩部以下都是破破烂烂的金属，让他看起来不完整，不协调。还有他身上所有的疤痕，都使Steve感到痛苦，感到熟悉的，酝酿了太多年的怒火。这一切都完全不该发生。

“还要怎么样吗？”Bucky问，刚一开口，那个银色圆圈就亮起来，他立刻瘫软了。Steve吓得差点要冲进去，但Drax的手摁住他的肩膀，力气大到他没法动。

“没事，”外星人说，“他睡着了。”

确实。Steve看见Bucky的胸随着呼吸起伏，睫毛因梦境而颤动。明明他应该倒在地上的，圆圈里不知道有什么东西让他保持直立，还往上浮到半空。Bucky悬在那儿，长发拂面好像在水底。突然，天花板打开了。

无数机械臂从顶部伸出，钳夹着工具和辅助用品，畅通无阻地进入了光亮区域。Tony，Steve一边叹为观止，一边想着，看到这么高科技的东西Tony不知道会艳羡成什么样子。

在他的注视下机械臂摆弄Bucky将他调整到一个完美的姿势，然后清理他的肩膀和残余的金属底座。

“谁在控制这些机器？”Steve问。

Drax准确无误地指向远处仍攀在墙上的Dr Eight。Steve看过去，看见她的身体都嵌进墙壁里。Steve能想象的最大可能，就是对方正在控制机械臂为自己的爱人动手术。

错过这个Tony绝对会懊恼终生。

 

也或者不会吧。那些机械臂拆解Bucky剩下的金属断肢，就Steve所见，Bucky的左臂已经一丁点也不剩了，只有金属基座装在肩部与他残存的肩胛骨相连。底部完全暴露后，新一轮器械开始工作，激光闪烁地把那块东西也挖了出来。

大量的血往外涌。使Bucky悬浮的能量同样也让血液聚拢成为一个愈来愈大的球状。很快下方出现一条细线，将血液以相等的速率输入Bucky静脉中。

“上帝。”Steve胃里开始翻江倒海。

Drax用眼角余光瞥他。“你不必非在这里。”他说。

Steve摇头，他想吐，但他不会走。

旧金属臂彻底地被卸除，手术速度也变快了。新手臂零件慢慢降下，纤维条索和电子回路装置在空中进行组装，同时机械臂则给Bucky植入新的传感器，连接假肢的部位也准备就绪。

负责控制的传感装置先行进入，Steve不得不在电线钻进Bucky的身体时移开视线，心里庆幸Bucky感觉不到。Drax却在Steve硬是重新望向Bucky时发出饶有兴趣的声音：新的基座正在安装，就位前，Steve看见Bucky暴露在外的骨头已经被处理过了，从原本斑驳破碎的白色骨质变成某种坚硬的，似乎很能承重的灰色物质。然后新基座咔嗒一声，妥帖地安了上去。

“假肢移植完毕。”Dr Eight缓慢地象报时一样地说。

Steve感觉自己憋了好半天的气终于能顺畅呼出了，他脱力地走到墙边一手撑上去不让自己瘫倒。

“你也病了？”Drax问他。

Steve大口吞咽着摇头。他已经不在乎自己这样感情用事会不会被Drax看作脆弱。“那么多血，他的血，我恨看见那个。”

“当然。”Drax说，“他对你很重要。”说着，他又饶有兴趣地叫了一声。

Steve闻言回头，希望蜘蛛医生已经完成手术，Bucky可以快点醒来了。而眼前的一幕却让他心脏几乎停跳：Bucky又被运回半空，仰卧状态，双脚指向远处。

那就意味着，当Bucky的头盖骨已被移除，现在的Steve就能一清二楚地，完完全全地看见他的大脑。


	39. Chapter 39

被包裹在温暖里，Bucky慢慢地醒来。他觉得脑袋晕晕乎乎的，非常迟钝，好像只剩下了睡意。

他侧躺着，胸口被什么东西环抱住，背后则靠着一片温暖。他慢吞吞地转动着迷雾朦胧的大脑，试图回想起自己在哪，和谁在一块儿。

——地点：Halfworld精神病治疗中心。

——目前正在术后休息室里。

——和Steve Rogers睡在一张床上。

是说，这有点不太一样啊。Bucky眨着眼睛更快地清醒过来。突然涌入的讯息并不是耳边有声音说出来的，也不是记忆，更不是眼前出现了什么说明字幕……这些认知存在得更深，仿佛是他思考回路中心直接收到的讯息，好像同时以这三种途径进入他的脑中，即使平常的迷雾还萦绕着，Bucky也立刻就明白了。

怎么回事？思绪整理得好慢，他只隐约记得和一只大蜘蛛讲过话。一边绞尽脑汁Bucky一边感觉有更多讯息涌入脑中，填补认知的空缺。

——帮助你思考的是VI。

——VI：虚拟智能处理中枢，已被植入在你的皮质和小脑之间。

——目的：为患者调动存储资料，改善认知。

啊啊原来如此。他想起来了。医生无法复制他的大脑，但可以植入某种微电脑辅助他，在他遗忘了什么或者要做出危险举动时加以提醒。是他要求的。之前虽然Dr.Eight努力解释了一番Bucky还是弄不太清楚，他只确认了一件事，辅助装置不会代替他思考，仅仅提醒他已经存在的事实而不控制他。

医生还给他换了新手臂。VI告诉他。Bucky抬起胳膊打量着全新的假肢。看起来和过去那个很像，但重量轻了，亚光的灰色金属代替以前亮晶晶的银色外壳。VI叽里咕噜说了一大串控制原理，Bucky专心地听完，手臂又转换成和过去一样的银色，随后再变成漆黑色。他试着调节金属外壳，活动手指，用拇指一个一个试过去。触觉灵敏度比HYDRA的产品提升多了。

在他背后Steve动了动。“Bucky？”Steve睡眼惺忪地问，“你还好吗？”

Bucky翻身看着他，Steve的蓝眼睛十分专注地落在他身上。

——Steve Rogers：对手术治疗过程表示关切。

Steve很美。他的金色短发在脑袋上有点乱糟糟，睫毛很长，每次眨眼都会碰到脸颊。Bucky对他笑了。“好，Stevie。”他说着过去吻他。

——警告！警告！警告！

——先求得同意！

Bucky顿时脸红着后退。“我……可以亲你吗？”他脱口而出。

Steve抬起头，脸也红了。“我，呃，你还好？”他又问。

“我没事，”Bucky保证道，“真的很想亲你，可以吗？”

Steve脸上的红色变深了。“我……我很乐意。”

Bucky笑着靠近，嘴唇贴到Steve的嘴唇。他的嘴唇又柔软又温暖，多亏Eriskine的血清，Steve的嘴唇不像Bucky还时不时会干裂开来。这番触感引起一道热流冲向Bucky腿间。他磨蹭着两人的嘴唇，没有用力挤压，只是迫切需要这不中断的接触。他们分享彼此的气息，嘴巴也张开了，Steve舌尖轻巧地碰到他，让Bucky情动地喘息。

“Steve，”他喘着，金属臂勾住Steve的脖子，整个人贴了上去。Steve硬了，Bucky也一样，贴在一起感觉太好。

“Bucky，Buck？”Steve呼吸急促地往后退，但Bucky追着不放。

——对方不愿意。停下。

Bucky就撅着嘴往后退了一点。“干嘛？”他撒娇地说。

“你感觉怎么样，Bucky？”Steve问，他的样子那么恳切，那么充满爱意，Bucky简直只想咬住他的下嘴唇狠狠地吸吮。“Dr Eight告诉我，她在你脑袋里装了什么电脑一类，我觉得，唔，我还是觉得挺担心的。”他抓抓头发努力露出笑的样子。

VI报出一串Steve的情感说明，还标注了这些情感产生的原因；原本Bucky非常难以理解的事情在VI输入信息并给出解释之后，就变得简单多了。不过VI没有代他发言，哪怕有这么多的帮助说明，Bucky还是感到难以做出合适的回答。

“我和医生谈了谈，她说，那个，我的大脑没法修了。”Bucky说，“然后，克隆一条真正的手臂是很简单但那需要我在这里停留太久，也做不到，所以她给了我这个。”他皱起眉头，快速阅读视网膜前滚动的说明文字，“一个虚拟智能处理中枢，跨过我大脑受损的部分与思维相连。”他揉着脸颊。“所以，嗯，就这样，它提醒我那些我忘记的事。比如，先要问问你肯不肯，才能脱掉你的裤子吸你的老二。”他顿了顿，“那么我可以吸吗？”

Steve的脸烧得通红，非常有意思。“它代替你思考？”Steve艰涩地问。

“不，”Bucky轻叹着，眼前出现更多说明资料。“它读取我的记忆，我的，道德规范准则？然后在我行为怪异，做出脑袋正常时绝不会做的事情的时候，及时阻拦我。和我以前写的备忘录差不多，而且还不用担心忘记放在了哪里或者丢失。就这样的作用。”Bucky朝Steve笑得非常高兴。

Steve仍将信将疑。“它储存你的道德？”

“对。从我的大脑里直接读取的。有一些诸如‘约会后送女生回家’，‘过马路前看两边’，‘服从上级’，‘放番茄酱前先要煮熟意面’，之类之类。”

不知为何Steve的样子并不显得特别高兴，或者说，反而象被泼了一盆冷水。“我觉得我们需要调整一下这个装置。”他说。


	40. Chapter 40

Rocket开始觉得呆不下去了。回到Halfworld，回到这熟悉的树林和熟悉的无私作风中，还有对伤残病患无穷尽的关爱和帮助氛围里，Rocket真是隔夜饭都要吐出来。

“I am Groot。”Groot说；Rocket正扶着他在吃住都完全免费的公寓外大厅里散步。如果Groot在这个时期不锻炼枝干，以后就可能长得不够强壮。

“好吧好吧，”Rocket嘟哝，“家，甜蜜温馨的家。我他妈恨死这里了。”

“I am Groot？”Groot问。

浣熊耸耸肩。“那还能怎么办？这儿是我唯一知道的能免费给那小家伙提供所需治疗的地方。我不想Steve把他付完我们薪水剩下的钱再用作治疗费。那样太不慷慨了。”

Groot瞥他。“I am Groot。”他指出。

“喂，那两个家伙等于明摆着告诉我们，完事后他们是打算回地球的好吗！那些宇宙货币他们又用不到了说不定直接就会送给我们！所以能为他们省多少就是多少才对！”

在Rocket手里，Groot的嫩芽感觉粗糙而低温。虽然累坏了，小树人却不肯放开Rocket，也不肯停止练习。

“I am Groot？”

“不，我不想回来。这里是他妈一片深渊。”

他们在建筑里行走时路过好些工作人员，都是经过改造，被开发出了最大智力和使用效能，正如曾经的Rocket。但他们又都和Rocket不一样。我是这里独一无二的存在，Rocket每天都这么告诉自己，怎么说呢，其他蠢货都很愿意留在这个星球，照看一些病已经好得七七八八的家伙，都很愿意无偿工作不求任何回报，就为了那该死的奉献精神。

“嗨！Rocky！”

Rocket哀叹，闭了一下眼睛，睁开时再换上一张扑克脸回头。要不是对方会叫他胆小鬼，他早就逃之夭夭了。

朝他一步一摇走近的是一只水獭，背后一把机关枪，脸上是一成不变的坏笑。

“Oscar。”Rocket点头，“你还没死？”

Oscar向他龇着牙，尖锐的闪光。“我也有同感。你真是一开口就叫人生气。”

Rocket支着腰。“怎么说呢？做好我的本职工作。”

Oscar在几步外停下，双手也支着短到可以忽略不计的腰。他总是要跟着Rocket有样学样，但依Rocket的“拙见”，总是心有余力不足。他们已经好些年没见了，自从Rocket辞去这个星球的保安部长一职进入宇宙打算赚大钱开始，就再也没见过面。这些年里Oscar的毛变灰了不少，眼神也变得残忍，变得凌厉而玩世不恭。

“好到让灭霸来追杀你。”水獭说；Rocket咬住嘴压抑着自己，Groot就没那么淡定，立刻僵硬了。Oscar的笑容扩大。

“什么意思？”Rocket故作懒散地说。

“就这个意思。”Oscar拖着长音，大概他觉得说出秘密远比保守秘密来得爽吧。“我的探子告诉我，灭霸派出一支突击队，要从一群怪胎混球手里夺回他被偷的东西。”

Rocket叉着胳膊。“你凭什么认为他在找我？”

Oscar上前一步，尖爪指着Rocket的胸，被Rocket低咆着打开爪子。

“我知道是你！”Oscar说，“从你象胆小鬼一样离开这里之后我就留意着你，毛茸茸的，被改造过的小兽人，除了你没人符合这条描述。你真的敢去跟灭霸作对。”Oscar摇着头，不甘不愿但又佩服的样子，“如果灭霸的军队追到这里，我会把你捆起来送上天作为欢迎礼物，恭送你被打进十八层地狱。不过他们好像目标在别处，所以你就快带着你所谓的朋友们滚出这个星球吧。你不想回来，我们更不希望你回来。”

Groot看着他们俩，表情惊恐。“I am Groot？”他问。Oscar不解地看他一眼。Rocket冷哼，Oscar的听力永远比不上他。

“他的军队要去哪？”

Oscar耸肩。“别的星系某个什么小星球吧。他们弄得声势很浩大。听说那个星球连宇宙飞行都没开发好。也不知道为什么他们要去那里找你。”

“I am Groot！”Groot拽着Rocket的胳膊急匆匆地说。

Rocket也这么想，听起来灭霸认为他们是要回地球的样子。换作平常这也没什么大不了的，他才不在乎Steve和Bucky的母星。但，那也是Peter的母星。况且要是家乡被占领了或者干脆被炸飞掉，Steve搞不好会拒绝付钱，这一点很重要。

“他们爱去哪去哪。”Rocket说，简单粗暴地转身。“滚开，弱智。”

“喂！”Oscar大喊，但Rocket已经对他无话可说，只管扶着Groot，佯装成漫不经心的样子回去住处，好及时警告其他人。


	41. Chapter 41

有人去奴隶休息区找到了Schmidt；他正在那儿给自己被那个金属胳膊的小混蛋打伤的地方止血，脚边则躺着另一个奴隶的尸体。那家伙看他受了伤就企图趁人之危，他不得不杀了它。

由于每个奴隶都被植入了定位器，而且还是在无法自行取出的大脑中央，Shchmidt并不惊讶他们发现自己和这次骚动有关。警铃仍在响，事到如今，距离他刺杀美国队长并将其推向死亡的一个多小时后，天井里才涌入本该负责警戒的过于迟钝、过于马后炮的安全部队。一边被拖向死刑场，Schmidt一边想到不知有多少人会因为这次事故被处罚，就不断冷笑。能看着美国队长一头栽倒死也值得了。

结果他没被带去刑场。抓他的人反倒粗暴但有效地治疗了他的伤口，将他塞进一艘飞船；这七十年奴隶生涯的头一遭，他离开了这个该死的小行星。

他坐在高压约束装置里，警卫们装备森严；但Schmidt不屑问他们任何话。他们都是低等人，基本不可能有什么值得套问的情报。

飞船载着Schmidt在他一无所觉的时候飞出小行星带。最终，他们着陆了，警卫解开约束装置，给他上了空气锁，带出飞船。

他被带到一个很小的行星上，一眼望去只有几英亩这么大，很荒凉贫瘠，上方有微光闪烁的保护层维持表面空气。Schmidt从坑坑洼洼巨石林立的地表看向远方，看见凭空有一条楼梯上升，通往更多更小的行星环绕着的某个无法看透之处。

从一块大岩石背后，突然冒出来一个有着好多手臂，每条手臂上都有两个拇指的蓝色皮肤外星人，它脚步沉重地走向Schmidt，斗篷底下只露出森然闪光的牙齿。

“就是这个东西？”它问警卫，警卫们用宇宙语畏畏缩缩地回答着，斗篷外星人就朝Schmidt龇着牙齿，说：“不过是个奴隶。”

Schmidt抬起下巴。过去七十年他都是个低等奴隶，但他从未认命。他不会被打败。现在他正得意洋洋充满了成功的快感。这些外星人以为他只不过是个怪胎？他可是红骷髅。他是人类的领袖，新世界的先驱。更确切地说，将来的银河统治者。

“你比我更像一个奴隶。”他嘲弄道。

他猜想，面前这个让警卫们唯唯诺诺的，也只是下级人员而已。事实证明他猜对了，外星人更加龇牙咧嘴，愤怒地吸了口气，收回一条胳膊反手给了Schmidt一个耳光。

“不许这样对我说话！”

这一耳光的力道足够打死一个普通人。不过Schmidt只是吐出一口血水，转头继续直面那个外星人，还挑衅地笑。这个可悲的东西狂怒地咆哮起来试图再次掌掴他。

“安静。”

这声音低而轻，几乎快被外星人愤怒的嘶叫掩盖了，但效果立竿见影。下级士官和所有的警卫旋即扑倒在地，胳膊抱着脑袋，甚至有一个警卫恐惧得哭出来了。

Schmidt站着不动，他不承认要维持站立已是千辛万苦。那声音里带着力量，古老而邪恶的力量，那份从容令Schmidt苦苦等待的七十年突然变得一文不值了。

悬在上空的那堆小行星分散开来，Schmidt终于看见那匪夷所思的台阶的尽头。

是一尊王座。巨大，华丽，目空一切地浮在那儿。王座里有个外星人，蓝色皮肤，被金光闪闪的盔甲几乎遮住了全部。他很庞大，弯曲的下巴是他最醒目的特征，其次则是眼底冰冷的敌意。

他看Schmidt的样子正如Schmidt过去轻蔑地居高临下俯视别人，仿佛在看一条蛔虫；Schmidt挣扎着高抬下巴瞪回去。

“灭霸。”他刺耳地说，听见刚才的外星人愤愤地在脚边低吼。

灭霸的嘴角微微上扬，像嗤笑。“有意思。一个无名的奴隶也敢和我说话。”

“我不是奴隶！”Schmidt咆哮道，他忘记了身上穿着奴隶的制服，忘记了这七十年的苦工，“也从来不是无名之徒！我是红骷髅！”

“你就是一个无名小卒。”灭霸说，“和这里其他东西没什么两样。只不过……”他略微靠前，一手摸着下巴。Schmidt惊呼着被对方的目光刺穿，被一种诡异的东西击中了心灵。是灭霸，他意识到，是灭霸在读取他的思维，在他徒劳的驱赶中读取了全部。他的过去在眼前闪现，飞逝，从幼年，到雄心勃勃，和Erskine的合作，夺取血清，创立HYDRA。然后为了宇宙魔方和美国队长战斗，最终被传送到银河系的另一头，无力地沦为奴隶。灭霸还看了他这七十年的生不如死。

片刻后灭霸抽回目光，靠在椅背上。Schmidt双手和膝盖撑着地，拼命喘气抖得厉害实在站不起来了。

“嗯哼。”灭霸笑了，那种象征死亡和瘟疫的笑声。“又是地球的复仇者的一员在捣乱。我开始不喜欢你的小星球了，奴隶。”

“我不是奴隶。”Schmidt怒吼着，摇摇晃晃用尽力气站起来。他是害怕没错，但他才不要臣服于这头怪兽的威压。

灭霸无视他的宣言。“那群小偷很可能回到地球去。你带领我的一支军团，找到他们。”

Schmidt的呼吸凝住了。“你派我回地球？为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”灭霸挥挥手，“征服它，毁灭它，我都无所谓。但你要找到我被偷的东西，让我女儿带回来。听见吗，星云？”

“当然，父亲。”另一个蓝皮肤外星人——Schmidt想不通她是藏在这颗小行星的哪个角落了——走过他身边；她穿着寡廉鲜耻的紧身衣，四处都有机械改造过。“那会很有意思的。”她瞥了Schmidt一眼，露出厌恶的表情。“好吧，总会有。”

Schmidt早晚要活剥了她。不过现在，他紧紧抓住了自己新获得的权力；那是他追寻已久的应得的力量。他勉强将灭霸当作一个平等的合作者，说：“我会找回你的物品，”他表示，“因为我正好乐意做这么一件事。然后，地球将属于我。”说完，他转身，抬头挺胸地走进飞艇里，准备飞往那让他大材小用的任务目的地。

星云扁着嘴看他走掉，歪头看了看自己内心比什么都要憎恨的“父亲”。“你放他自由了？那个早该被淘汰的垃圾？”

灭霸笑容扩大。“当然没有。他只要再想想，就会发现自己什么都没有。那个人永远都是我的奴隶而已。”他示意道：“去吧，见证他的胜利，我的女儿。”

“这就去，父亲。”她迈步走向Schmidt同一方向，摇摆着腰，“如果他失败了，”她说给灭霸听，“我就给您带来他的脑袋。”

灭霸又笑了一声，王座缓缓旋转，他回到了无尽的冥想中。


	42. Chapter 42

Milano号从Halfworld离开的速度要比去时快得多。Steve，Bucky，银河护卫队们，Sleipnir以及南瓜在医院走廊里狂奔向飞船，路上各种各样的改造动物们东躲西闪。了解到Bucky植入的虚拟智能里可能含有七十年洗脑折磨留下的成分，Dr Eight大吃一惊，禁止他离开，甚至爬到天花板上挡住了灯光，让众人笼罩在阴影里。

“停下！停下！虚拟智能处理系统可能有错！需要分析检查！”

她想用义肢抓着Bucky，Bucky低头躲开，跑得反而更快了直接从大门冲出去。南瓜欢乐地跟在他后头。

“回来！”Dr Eight尖叫道，“回来！错误几率在0.00784%以上的都要修正！”

“所以说啦你早该和他的医疗授权代理人商量商量。”Steve嘀咕着尽量不要幸灾乐祸。基本上他担心的是地球正在或者将要出什么事，他必须回去警告复仇者们。

幸运的是Peter亦有同感。虽然他不再把地球看作唯一的家，但仍有一份美好回忆和保护欲在心头。至于其他人，就算不太想一起过去打击侵略者之类也没有把心思说出口，Gamora看起来有点头痛，Drax情绪高涨，Rocket只是小声自言自语，又没别人听得懂Groot在说什么。

他们都跑到医院外面，飞船的驾驶舱自动弹开。一阵鸡飞狗跳，所有人爬进飞船里，Peter一屁股坐在驾驶座里发动引擎。

就在舱门关闭之前，Dr Eight也钻到船舱里，同时Peter按下起飞按钮。

Milano号呼啸升空，全速往宇宙飞去。惯性让Peter撞在椅背上，没能抓住固定物的乘客们也纷纷弹到机舱底部乱七八糟地贴在墙上。

“喂！喂！我的胸部！把你该死的靴子从我胸口挪开否则我会让你吃了它们！”

“别把你的屁股按在我的脸上！”

“嘶——咴咴！”

“阻止他，他在啃Groot！”

“I am Groot！”

“呜呜！咪呜！咪呜！”

“Groot，不要这么狠揍Sleipnir。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“Bucky这不好笑！”

“让我下去！我得在撞上星球防护罩前把它关掉！”

Milano号驶入一片暗色中，点缀着闪烁星光的银河。光影浮动的防护罩距离愈来愈近，就在飞船要撞上去的一刹那Dr Eight伸出一条很长的腿，在某块操纵屏上输入一行口令。防护罩关闭了。

Peter根本没注意到这千钧一发。他紧紧贴着椅背，双手抓牢操纵杆，笑容狂野，耳机里正播放震耳欲聋的音乐。

小心了，地球，银河护卫队这就到。

——————————


	43. Chapter 43

自从Bucky Barnes被关进冰柜，Steve Rogers也要求被一道冰封起来之后，复仇者们就每天生活在水深火热之中。

没有人意识到——除了Natasha，也许——美国队长有多厉害，能根据他们各人的脾气性格安排妥当任务。直到队长不在了，直到他们不得不推选一位新领导。

显然第一号候选是Thor，可是Thor从小到大都习惯指挥整个军队，手下也都是活了几万年几乎永生不死的神，对他来说不管是什么敌人只要一头冲过去拳打脚踢就能搞定。在他们对付了一只大乌贼后，Clint爬到冰箱顶上整整两天拒绝下地，然后Thor只能卸任了，他的英才还是留给阿斯加德比较好。

Clint直接拒绝当复仇者头领，只要别人讲起这个话题他就把助听器摘掉装作连手语都不懂。

Natasha也一样，如果被问起，她会反射性地忘记怎么说英语。

Sam Wilson表示自己住在DC，不是正式复仇者成员。而且他也没兴趣指挥别人，他还想保持良好健康清醒的心态，谢谢。

让Hulk当头领，绝对是一幕可笑的惨剧。 

Tony更糟。

去请Pepper时她拒绝了，还给每人都买了一本英/俄双语字典，通知Natasha她被聘用为复仇者领导人。

就这样揭开了新的篇章，由黑寡妇带领的复仇者联盟。说真的她不是个糟糕的上司，只不过对别人的弱点毫不留情缺乏同理心。这让Tony日子格外难过，当然其他人也一样，就是太怕她了不敢承认。

最终，当Tony哭哭啼啼把头枕在Pepper大腿上时，Pepper向他保证，他们总有一天会习惯Natasha简单粗暴的队友之爱，还会因此变得更强大……

或者干脆被切开喉咙倒挂在某个找不到的地方。Tony心里补充道。

不管是哪种结局，当前的想象都被一通不合时宜的来电打断了。Phil Coulson呼叫他们集合。

“你什么意思？有人偷了Cap的身体？”Tony举着电话尖叫。

信号烂的要死，尽管如此，还是感受得出另一端的Coulson已经头痛欲裂的状态。

“Barnes中士的也不见了。”Coulson说。

“好极了，那个就送给他们好了。”Tony一边夹着电话，又在另一个手机上输入：

TONY（群发）：复仇者集结！

“谁把Cap弄走的？”Tony问，“那不是一个没人知道的秘密基地吗？”

“从监控里看，是一群前空军雇佣兵。我们没找到太多证据只知道这么多。他们可能想一起在黑市上出售Cap和Bucky，连带冰柜一起搬走的。”

“希望他们能把Barnes卖个好价钱，那个疯子真是很能打。”Tony看了看接收到队友们回复短信的手机。

CLINT：不来。打游戏呢。

BRUCE：我正在进行一个非常细致的实验，能等等吗？

SAM：呃我在DC，在工作，像普通人一样工作中。

THOR：你好！我是Darcy。Thor在和我老板啪啪。我非得叫他不可吗？拜托别让我干这个。Thor的身材是很辣但是打搅我那位爽到一半的老板，就死定了。

NATASHA：Tony，我警告你，不许再滥用队伍频道。

Tony翻了个白眼，希望Natasha只是在开玩笑。他又发了一条。

TONY：老冰棍被偷走了，我们不去找，他就要上Ebay了。

“Stark先生？”那边Coulson听起来越来越恼火，“我本不想联系你，但我这边联络有限，你是我唯一一个知道电话号码的复仇者。”

“不，给你电话号码的是Pepper不是我。等着别挂，我在召集队友。”

“他们应该并不听你的话吧。我只想请你帮我联络黑寡妇。”

CLINT：我考，队长，不！

BRUCE：GJETAAGLADFG;HAGAFG;LHAWRTO

SAM：什么？你再说一遍？

THOR：该死。还是我，Darcy，我这就去叫Thor，运气好还能看到他的屁股。

NATASHA：复仇者，集结！

CLINT：遵命亲爱的！

BRUCE：FLKGAGGH ADGL HULK GFFGD!COME!

SAM：还在DC！给我两小时！

THOR：我是Darcy！Thor已经赶过来了！他的屁股可真棒。其他部位也很棒。PS：他没带手机。也没穿裤子。人生真美好！

“别担心，Phil，我们都是老朋友老交情了。”Tony得意地笑了，“复仇者会立刻把——我们信任地交给你保管的——失窃物品找回来。”

——————

四个半月后……

终于，终于，他们小有斩获。在黑市和地下实验室搜寻了很久的雇佣兵之后；在Tony（用钱），Natasha（用威胁），Clint（用武力）想方设法搞来情报之后；在Sam当过火山区原住民的酋长，Hulk在拉脱维亚一个鸦片窝跳了钢管舞之后，终于，终于，他们找回了放置美国队长的冰柜。

放置Bucky的那个也找回来了，按Tony的讲法，是不小心顺手找回来的。

“我的上帝欸，我以为我们要找一辈子啊。”Tony打开头盔，拖着只有百分之一电量的盔甲走了过去。两个冰柜被藏在一套埃及石棺的赝品里，存放于某个羊棚中。

“我累瘫了。”Bruce艰难地说。他脸朝下（没穿裤子）倒向一堆不怎么干净的稻草。Sam躺他旁边已经开始打呼了。

“一场很壮烈的战斗！”Thor说，连他也累了。Tony不想思考之前那群史莱姆对手在战斗时给他盔甲上涂抹了什么东西。

Natasha和Clint站在一块儿，两人都很疲倦，靠在冰柜上想藉此迅速降温。Natasha甚至闭上眼睛，流露出了疲态。

Clint正看着Bucky的冰柜，眉头越皱越深地看着里面那张脸。

“有什么问题？”Tony摇晃地靠近他问。“找错了？我们找到的是Walt Disney？”

Natasha严峻地看了Clint一眼。“怎么？”

“我也不知道……”Clint眉头拧成一团，他弯腰按下那个Tony再三警告他们不要碰的红色按钮——那会开启冰柜放出冬兵的，千万别啊。

“我操操操操操，”Tony大叫，“我没电战斗了！”

Clint不理他，快速打开舱门。冰冷的空气释放出来，他和Natasha朝里看了一眼，愣了，互相对视，又一齐跑去开Steve的冰柜。

“到底怎么了？”Thor问，紧紧攥着锤子都快把皮绳扭断了。Bruce一脸担忧，连Sam也醒了，坐起来。

“他们死了？”Tony惊恐地小声问。

Natasha摇头。“这么问不合适。”她喃喃着。

“是啊！”Clint说着直起身体。“无法相信有一天我会说出这种话，但现在我们应该问‘谁他妈弄走了Steve和Bucky还在里面塞两只充气娃娃？’”


	44. Chapter 44

比桌子还要高的巨型蜘蛛，腿从地面一路伸到天花板。她真正的双眼闪着冰冷的反光，机械肢或屈或伸，颚部也活动着。她用第一对足加上许多的机械肢按着身下猎物，细微的齿轮关节震颤声嗡嗡作响。

显然，所谓的猎物觉得这样特别痒，特别好笑。

Bucky笑个不停，他被压在巨型蜘蛛下面只露出腿和屁股，还在踢蹬和扭动，试图钻出来或者缩成一团。这种极其不合作的态度迫使Dr Eight只好用所有的腿来按住他，不让他逃走。她完全没办法将接合器插进Bucky左耳后方的虚拟智能系统插口。

绝大多数银河护卫队成员们对此都带着不同程度的喜闻乐见。Steve曾试图帮忙，却以脑门正中一脚告终。他确信那绝对是无意的，但Bucky穿的是金属鞋尖的战靴，所以Steve觉得还是躲在攻击范围之外等待头痛缓解比较好。

“五十块，蜘蛛赢。”Rocket说。

“我接受，输的一定是你！”Drax宣布。

“你们都是白痴。”Gamora同样坐在Bucky能踢到的范围外，磨着她的剑，脸上带着笑。

以他们此行目的而言，这些人真是表现得很冷静。Steve觉得他们似乎都秉持“船到桥头自然直”的风格。至于Steve，更倾向于事先做好计划安排，只是他们所知实在甚少。灭霸的军团正去往地球。怎么去？什么时候到？去了多少士兵？他们会降落在哪？装备如何？

看着Bucky在蜘蛛的捕捉下各种挣扎，比起纠结未知的种种，算是一种放松。

“嘿，各位！”Peter从驾驶舱下来打着招呼，他一看到Dr Eight和Bucky脸色就刷白，接着刻意地无视了他们。“唔，我们离地球近得可以捕捉信号了。电视节目之类。汉尼拔有电视剧了？那是什么鬼？”

“找到什么有意思的东西吗？”Gamora放下剑，问道。

Peter耸肩。“不清楚。是有我觉得挺有意思的东西，不过灭霸的军团嘛……”他看向Steve。“想来听听吗？你是我们的参谋。”Gamora不爽地哼了一声。“因为他是地球来的。”Peter朝她着重强调。

Steve看着Bucky。Dr Eight采取另一种策略，使用蛛丝将Bucky包裹起来。手脚被捆绑让Bucky吓坏了，但很奇妙地，被真的包成蚕蛹状，又让他冷静下来。他好像对于裹成一团很是满足，Dr Eight也总算能复查虚拟智能里Steve提出的危险程序了。所以Steve就跟着Peter去驾驶舱。

他们在太阳系，距离某个Steve认得出来的星球十分近。哈勃太空望远镜拍摄的照片一直是Steve十分激赏的现代科学奇迹之一。

Peter走到驾驶席前坐下，Steve则到他旁边。“我们已经接收了一阵子信号了，”Peter告诉他，“以前的信号，因为声波速度很慢。但现在距离够近，都变成了现代内容，开始有关于你的事儿了。”他打开通讯器，调整到一个频道，有个节目正在谈论美国队长和复仇者们在纽约建立了中心基地。这个节目放送时间至少是Steve进冰柜一年前的。

“我也发现了我们的敌人。”Peter说，“不想告诉楼下的。”他在一块屏幕上输入了什么，Steve就看见一架庞大飞艇很快掠过，直奔地球。

“他们也能发现我们吗？”Steve问。

“不觉得。我们的船很小，而且Milano的探测器是全银河系最出色的。像这样的掠夺者型号飞船都有。不过平时就没什么用。”Peter指着那飞艇，“这是一架运输机。搭载士兵和便携作战武器，还有地面武器，一大堆。这套配置是用来进攻的。”

又是来进攻的。Steve难受极了。是他为了拿回子宫而给地球招来了这样的危险。他必须做点什么。他转身问Peter：“他们能接收一样的电波信号吗？”

“能。”

那么军团很可能首先就去纽约，寻找新闻里说的地球最强大的守护者。况且他们要是认出新闻里的Steve和科研中心的入侵者是同一个人，应该也认定Steve会去那里。

“我会给你一个频道。一进入可用范围，你就大声发布警告。得让民众知道危险到来。”Steve站起来。

“你去哪？”Peter问，“我还指望你能有个主意呢。唉，我真不想说，但敌人数量太多我们难以与之抗衡。飞艇上起码有成千上万人。”

“上次有成千上万外星人来进攻地球时也一样被我们干掉了。”Steve回答，然后从梯子走到了下面生活区。

Bucky，从脖子到脚都被裹在银色的蛛丝里，表情昏昏欲睡，耳后一根电线连接Dr Eight操作的电脑。南瓜站在桌边脑袋枕在上面，每次Bucky的气息吹到她身上，就会让她鼻子抽一下，逗得Bucky半睡半醒地笑。Gamora和Drax正在小声谈论武器，Rocket数着赢来的钱，至于Groot早就被放去休息室了。

Steve走进各间休息室门前的狭窄走廊。Sleipnir坐在里头一堆毛毯上，姿势颓废地耷拉着耳朵。Steve走近时他抬起头。

“Sleipnir，”Steve对他说，“我有个消息需要你传达给你的母亲。”


	45. Chapter 45

红骷髅制定了极为精妙的计划，细节都很完美。现在他手下有了一堆外星士兵和武器，他能联系上HYDRA并增强组织的力量，再以最小限度的破坏和战争将整个政府推翻。就像一台最为出色的外科手术，一个既定事实：他会拥有整个的，丝毫无损的世界，还不必费心去对付那些干掉灭霸上次派来的军队的所谓超级英雄们。毕竟，他想统治的，才不是一片废墟呢。

“好——无——聊——。”当他把这些计划告诉星云并鸣响汽笛开始对纽约进行大规模地面进攻时，后者用一种抑扬顿挫的语调回答。

——

“你发送警报了没有？”Steve向上方Milano的驾驶舱喊道；他正在努力解开Bucky身上层层叠叠的蛛丝网。真是棘手又麻烦，蛛丝老是把他手指黏住，看起来也没别人肯帮忙。连Drax都没有这个意思，他正忙着用小勺喂Bucky吃一种橙色的麦片——这至少有一个好处，Bucky不再扭动了。Dr.Eight在机舱的顶部一角给员工们发消息，解释自己去了哪里，而Rocket就坐在她下面拆个什么东西；Steve估计那不是炸弹，因为Rocket把拆完的碎片都丢进一个盒子。Groot仍把自己关在休息舱里，但Sleipnir出现过，津津有味地咀嚼着他的食粮准备开始下一段旅程。南瓜则睡在梯子下面，Gamora正和Peter待在驾驶舱。

“呃，发送什么？”Peter喊回来。

Steve努力解放了Bucky一根胳膊。他感觉自己是没法把这些蛛丝网都解下来了。“我问，你有没有发送警报？！”他再度大喊。得让地球知道什么东西正打过去啊。

“嗯嗯，还没吧？”

Steve这会儿的注意力都转向驾驶舱了，Drax放下吃光的碗，用一根毛巾给Bucky擦脸，然后双手紧抓住蛛丝网把它整个一撕为二，干脆地扯了下来。Steve没注意，他已经爬梯子到一半。

“我叫你先给他们发个警报的！”钻进驾驶舱的Steve几乎怒吼起来，“他们需要知道危险的到来！”Peter尴尬地看了他一眼，但Gamora的目光就好整以暇得多。“鉴于地球正在遭受灭霸的第三地面部队进攻，我想他们已经意识到危险来临了。”

Steve垂下肩膀。“嗷，该死的。”他说。

——

Sleipnir吃完最后一口随身携带的旅行干粮。干粮是好干粮，味道不错又能果腹。但他一路上就只吃了这么一种东西，等到了地球还要马上穿过时空和次元飞奔回去，给妈咪传递那个金发男的口信。整段旅途，没有柔软的稻草睡觉，还被迫裹尿片；遭人开枪追杀，还被迫裹尿片；硬挤进驾驶座又爬不出来，还被迫裹尿片。干粮是不够的。他累了，不开心了，闹情绪了。他要吃些比干粮更好的东西。

巨大的马儿悄悄朝休息区挪动，趁没人看见用鼻子拱开门。就算他吃掉一点Groot也没人会很在意吧。又不是都吃光。啃一口上方的叶子，再咬几根侧枝，这里那里随便来点，就差不多了。Groot会长好的。也许会吧。

Groot正在房间最里侧那个大型休息舱里，靠着对面的墙。Sleipnir让门在身后关上，以防被人听见他用了十分轻巧的脚步走过去，然后舌头舔下控制板。Groot已经睡了好几个小时。啃两口完全不要紧。Sleipnir用舌头输入开启密码，舱盖转开，露出了柔嫩美味的绿色植物小点心。

只不过根本不像他记忆里那么柔嫩了。

——

“什么声音？”休息区传来尖锐的马嘶和物体撞击声，Drax低吼着抓起匕首将Bucky挡到身后。Bucky趁机举起一把激光加农炮。

Rocket朝门口看看，耳朵竖了起来。“嘿，听起来Groot终于完成了他的生长周期！”他欢呼道。

Drax想了想，耸肩。“噢。”他说着转而检查起匕首看它是否需要打磨。在这一切的同时，Milano继续驶向地球。


	46. Chapter 46

总有一天得来个人跟Clint解释一下为什么外星人对纽约有这么强烈的兴趣。整个地球有那么多地方他们可以打，为什么偏偏纽约？是因为纽约的菜？纽约的剧院？纽约人的热情奔放？天啊，Clint只知道他们是被臭气吸引来的。他想不到还有什么别的理由会让这帮外星人从装备精良武器先进的飞船里奔下来，和一个气得不行的复仇者展开苦斗。也可能他们只是想寻求一些名声吧，星系间能传开的那种。

这好像能解释他们的肢体语言，明摆着就是“来，老兄，和我单挑”；这么想着，Clint瞄准了一个高大，强壮，额头中央有一个洞——Clint发自内心希望这是他的耳朵，不是看起来更加形似的肛门——的粉红色恐怖外星人。反正这个洞是容易打击的目标，何况Clint用的是爆炸箭头。

“他们好像还算容易对付。”Clint对通讯器说。他躲在一个有利的地理位置，就复仇者大厦前的车站顶上瞄准下一个。拉弓，瞄准，射击。拉弓，瞄准，射击。这外星人数量比奇塔瑞进犯时少，也不去攻击平民百姓和其他地方。他们就像一群旅鼠似的直奔复仇者大厦。Tony从他头顶飞过去，往外星士兵群里发射小型导弹，同时Thor也在用雷劈他们。

“你是在抱怨打仗打得太轻松吗Legolas？”Tony笑了，“我还挺高兴能打得轻松点。今天我和Pepper还有约会呢。”Hulk跳进一大群外星人中间愤怒地手舞足蹈，外星人都朝他开火，显然吓到忘记表现自己有多凶神恶煞了。

“这对他们而言不是真正的战斗。”Thor插进来说；虽然Tony不断努力改进，通讯器里他的声音仍然带着静电感，但至少现在不会被烧坏了。“他们只把我们当热身运动，除非一对一战斗，否则都不屑花时间。”

“你开玩笑？”Clint尖叫，“我们已经杀了他们这么多了诶？”

“他们不在乎生命，只看重死亡的价值。”

“我感觉我被利用啦。”Tony开始说垃圾话。

“等会儿再感觉，”Natasha斥道，“除非你希望一口气对付他们全部。”

“遵命，妈咪。”

更多飞船降落，数量多得Clint都无法淡定。他纠正了预估，这回人比奇塔瑞还要多。如果再以这个速率进行下去，过几分钟敌人就会多到铺天盖地。而且他们还是不同种族的，不是每个人额头中间都有容易射击的孔洞。飞船继续不断地出现，投放更多外星人，这批外星人身材瘦削看起来弱不禁风但是速度快得只要看见他一箭射去就能闪避开来。人群中出现了一个漂亮的，应该是女人的生物——如果女人可以有防冻剂那样的蓝色皮肤的话。

“注意，”Clint喊道；女人停下脚步四下张望，并没有象其他外星人那样直扑大厦，“好像领头的来了。”

“我看见了。”Natasha说。

显然对方也同时看见了Natasha并同样将她视为头目。外星人往她跃去，一下就能跳五十英尺那么远。眨眼间Natasha已经开始拼死和她战斗。其他外星人围着她们绕成圈圈，加油鼓劲，不但给她们空出一块区域还隔绝了复仇者们。

“Nat！”Clint尖叫，但Natasha已经无暇回应了。

——

Natasha从来没和这样的对手战斗过。外星来的，有过。身材高大，有过。超级力量，有过。三者兼有之？并且高智商，战斗经验丰富，甚至可和Natasha本人平分秋色？这种对手Natasha可不会自己亲自上场，她会指派Thor出战，自己则用暗杀的方法，尽可能远离目标。

而眼下她没有选择。女人的每一击力道都大得堪比Steve，一口气都不带喘，动起来又根本不像人类，义肢弯曲的方式根本匪夷所思。只有她扁着嘴的表情看起来很像是无聊。

“要不了多久咯。”对方说。

“我需要支援。”Natasha气喘吁吁，从来没料到自己会说出这种话。

“就来，”Tony说，口吻也是Natasha从来没料到的惊惶，“Thor跟我一起，再坚持十五秒。”

Natasha会拼命坚持十五秒，但她真的不知道是不是还行。


	47. Chapter 47

蓝色外星人叹气。“你真是这个星球最厉害的吗？显然对付你都用不了多久。”她说。

Natasha没有对她的嘲讽反唇相讥。嘲讽而已，让她分心，逼她犯错误。Natasha不会犯这种错误，换做平常开嘲讽的人应该是她才对。

战略性撤退无法实行，Natasha便向那个女人冲去——老实说她只能把对方“看作”是个女人——她放松灵活的身体，来势汹汹地扑往左边然后突然扭向右侧，把寡妇蜇瞄准敌人的身体另半边。

外星人猛地弯腰，一根机械手臂挡在身前。Natasha的寡妇蜇打在蓝色皮肤和金属上发出闪光，但女人根本没退缩，仿佛什么感觉也没有。而且她也完全没有行动受阻。Natasha暗骂一声快速后退。

尽管Natasha动作很快，却还不够。星云的另一只手一把狠狠抓住她的头发，把Natasha甩到半空，翻转，又猛力地脸朝下砸在地上。Natasha满嘴是血，周围外星人的欢呼盖过了她痛楚的呜咽。很快她又被甩上天，这次是背朝下砸在地上。

全身都痛死了，骨折加上内出血。她赢不了。她逃不了。但她倒没有觉得恐惧，而是相当冷静，并且气得要命。外星人仍然满脸无聊之色仿佛Natasha的死亡都不够塞牙缝。Clint的一支箭在她脖子上爆炸，她拍拍灰尘，好像只是被小虫子咬了口。

她放开Natasha的头发，让她的脑袋落在水泥地上。Natasha眼前发黑，但还看得出对方用厌烦的表情甩掉手里几根红头发。除了无聊，厌烦是外星人第一次露出的表情。Natasha迷糊地希望自己不是这样满嘴的血，否则她就可以说出十分精妙又嘲讽的垃圾话了，特别是，对方终于开了尊口。

“我的游戏也只能到此为止了。”外星人说，“你真的以为你还能支撑更久吗？”

有什么东西落在两人之间，一道绿和紫的影子击中了蓝色的半机械人，那股大力把她撞飞，愤怒且吃痛地尖叫着落到观战的外星人中间。

“你呢？”Gamora问。


	48. Chapter 48

Steve从没见过一匹有熊猫眼的马。

Sleipnir站在他跟前，垂着耳朵，带着一个世界级拳击手才能打出来并为之自豪的熊猫眼。他嘴唇也是肿的，鼻子还流血。总而言之是有失形态的一匹马。他表情显然在生闷气。

Steve果断忍耐住了问他发生什么事的冲动。就算还有多余的时间——事实是没有，就算Sleipnir肯告诉他——事实是不肯；不必问，Steve就能猜出来。睡眠舱边站着高达八英尺的树人，正在Sleipnir背后得意地笑。这线索再好猜不过了。

Bucky晃晃悠悠走向Groot；他已经穿戴好装备，肩上背着一把从Rocket那里抢来的等离子冲锋枪。南瓜跟在他脚边。“你好大啊。”他说。

Groot视线落下，微笑。“I am Groot。”他唱歌一样说。

Bucky点点头。“说得对。没人会再来啃你了。”

他脚边的南瓜过去嗅嗅Groot的树皮，抬起一条腿。

“I AM GROOT！”Groot咆哮。

Steve的注意力还在生气的Sleipnir身上。“我们一降落，”他对他说，“你就走，把我们的消息传递给你的母亲。”他对马儿说，“我们需要他的帮助。你能做到吗？”

Sleipnir愤愤地打了个响鼻，一点也没有听话的意思。Steve抓住他的鼻子抬起他的脑袋，与他对视。“Sleipnir，”他说，“你是我们队伍中重要的一员，我们需要你的帮助。你明白吗？”

Sleipnir的眼睛睁大了，垂着的耳朵也吱溜一下竖起来。他点头。Steve也点头。这样应该就够了。

Peter的声音从喇叭传来。“屁股抓紧（大家都扶好）！”他说，“我们还有三秒钟进入大气层。”

其他人都抓住附近的把手，只有Drax皱着眉。“抓住屁股的目的是什么？抓住屁股有什么好处吗？”

一秒钟后他们全速下降，撞上了地球的大气层，没人有空给Drax解释这个问题，体重六百磅的他就被甩飞了出去。

——

Milano号没有成功着陆。地球的战斗机可以忽略不计，但是，不幸，侵略军似乎将海盗飞船也列为威胁，也就是说所有外星飞船都开始向他们开炮。

“你不小心点我们都会没命。”Gamora带着相当的不爽警告道。

“闭嘴，”Peter力图证明她是错的。之前没有遭受猛攻的时候日子过得真是太顺遂了。

Peter稳稳地坐在椅子里，双手抓着控制杆，指节都泛了白。他龇牙狠瞪敌方飞船，看起来一副很愤怒，很果敢的模样，虽然随着飞船的辗转翻滚躲避等离子激光炮，他已经快要吐在控制台上了。

“对方有一整个营的战力。”Gamora说。她居然一边坐在杂耍飞船里一边还能对地面状况进行完整的分析，声音还能响过枪火轰鸣，“我妹妹星云带头。”

“棒呆。”Peter咬牙切齿艰难地吞咽。他才不要吐出来。不要。绝对，绝对不要。

好吧，他快憋不住了。

在他分神的刹那Milano右舷被击中了，立马警铃大作，盘旋着往地上坠去。

“我艹艸芔茻！”Peter尖叫，和控制台搏斗。“我恨死啦！”

“不要这么大惊小怪的。”Gamora叹了口气，一只绿色的手握住Peter抓着控制杆的手，往后一拽，差点捏碎Peter的手指但是总算让Milano的头部上抬了。这样降落不太美妙，但至少不是坠毁的冒烟残骸所以Peter觉得已经是万幸。“我看见星云在对一个地球人装逼，我去解决她，你降落飞船然后解决其他人。”

“解决一个营？”Peter在专心降落之余拨出几个脑细胞反问。说是降落，也可以说是沿着城市里一条大马路在滑行，顺便铲飞一撮敌人。

“主要对付那些有环形头盔的，”她建议道，按下舱盖的按钮，“他们是小头目。”然后她就消失了，Milano还没停稳她就从舱口跳出去了。

“太好啦！”Peter在她后面叫，“环形头盔他妈长什么样？”

不出所料，已经没有回应了。出现的是一大批敌人，面部表情狰狞地爬上Milano号。


End file.
